Zootrópolis La locura de Miaus
by Adoni
Summary: Nick y Judy deben resolver la desaparición de un Profesor de Universidad. Pero ayudados por su nuevo compañero Tód, se ven envueltos en una trama de misterio, corrupción y conspiración en la ciudad. Conoce más detenidamente la vida pasada de Nick Wilde, mientras el amor se desvela en el ambiente y el malvado villano Don Miaus planea el fin de la ciudad. La aventura comienza.
1. Capítulo 1 Rompiendo el momento

Capitulo uno. ROMPIENDO EL MOMENTO

¡Hola amig s! Por fin me decido a publicar una historia y creo que con esta abro la primera vez aunque puede que no sea la última.

Antes de dejaros leer, quiero agradecer a mis padres por el apoyo y a mi Padre del cielo por levantarme todos los días y darme motivación y ganas. También agradezco a la compañía Disney por tan buena película y espero que algún día saquen una nueva o la continuación de la misma.

Sin más, y esperando que te guste, ahí va mi Fanfick. ¡A leer!

Dedico este primer capítulo a Raygirl13 y os invito que leáis su historia.

Introducción

(Vivir en Zootrópolis es estupendo. No es como imaginaba desde pequeña, nada ni nadie es perfecto pero desde lo ocurrido hace 3 meses con Bellwheter y los aulladores nocturnos, esta ciudad se ha vuelto más amena al hecho de convivir entre presas y depredadores.

También disfruto del hecho no solo de conocer a mi extraoficial novio y compañero de trabajo Nike Wilde sino de que ambos estemos empezando una vida juntos.

En fin, todo es muy bonito…hasta que como siempre algo se tuerce…)

(Casa de Hopps)

(Suena el móvil.)

—¡Hola zanahorias, buenos días!

—(Aun dormida) Nick, ¿cómo se te ocurre despertarme a estas horas? tengo el día libre

—Lo sé, pero he pensado que igual podríamos divertirnos un rato por el centro, tomándonos un polo, disfrutando las vistas…Ya sabes.

—Bueno, ya que me has despertado…(Me interrumpió como acostumbraba a hacer.)

—Genial, te espero donde siempre, hasta ahora.

—(El teléfono se desconectó dejándome sola. Nick era de veras un zorro muy astuto. Cuando veía en ti una debilidad se aprovechaba de ello, de hecho cada vez que nos toca hacer un interrogatorio él era el bueno que quiere sacarte y yo la mala que te quiere meter entre rejas. Sin embargo ese zorro despertaba en mí una pasión terrible, como que no puedo estar separada de él durante mucho tiempo.)

(Plaza central)

(Nick y yo nos encontrábamos siempre al lado del City hall de la ciudad. Allí teníamos las vistas de un hermoso parque con jardines y un paseo que dividía la ciudad en varios lugares.)

(Divise a Nick cerca del puesto ambulante de polos.) ¡Hey Nick! estoy aquí…(Saludé a lo lejos en lo que el me reconoció y se quitó sus estaba apoyado en el puesto mientras saboreaba con su lengua el polo que se estaba comiendo.)

—¡Zanahorias, por fin! Ya pensaba que iba a tener que comerme yo este helado también…

—(Sacó de detrás de él mi helado favorito, súper polo zanahoria garrapiñada con nueces dejándome sorprendida) Nick, que detalle gracias.

—De nada, ¿vamos al Estanque?

—(Llegamos a un lago lleno de vida con niños, y agua brotando en chorros bailarines alrededor del gran estanque. Nos apoyamos en uno de sus muros. Nick estaba mirando el paisaje, mientras se terminaba su helado, absorto en sus pensamientos, yo en cambio no paraba de mirar ese rostro de zorro placido y relajado, como si no existieran problemas ni contradicciones, es decir como si nada le ocurriera)

—Zanahorias, llevamos 3 meses juntos y…bueno la verdad es que todavía no siento estar muy preparado para esto pero…

—(Me alarmé con sus palabras y mis pensamientos empezaron a retorcerse en lo peor ¿Nick estaba empezando a abrirse? ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo estoy enamorada de el pero no puedo abrirme fácilmente y no sabía que el sintiera lo mismo por mí, ¿Qué hago?...)

—Emm, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Oh? ¡Si, si claro que estoy bien, claro que si jejejej! estaba… pensando en mi familia…

—Ya…

—(Me respondió con una voz admirada, y las orejas bien abiertas.)

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

—¿He,he,el que?

—Pero si acabo de decírtelo, bailar conmigo en el Valls…

—O Nick, la verdad es que esto es un poco… (De repente me dí cuenta de que algo no cuadraba).Espera, ¿Qué?

— Aggg, nuestro amigo Don bruto nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños y le gustaría que abriéramos su baile

—ahhh era eso, pues…(Me alivié al instante, aunque Nick seguía mirándome extrañado. Por un momento el mundo se me había echado encima, no creí que estuviera a punto de echarlo todo a perder, Jo esto del amor es muy odioso a veces pensaba) Si claro, no es que entienda mucho de Valls pero suena divertido ¿para cuándo es?

—Pues creo que mañana por la noche asique tenemos un día y medio para practicar

—Entonces creo que será bueno que nos pongamos a…(El comisario Bogo me llamó por mi carrot fhone)

—Judy, soy bogo, sé que estáis tú y Nick en vuestro día libre pero os necesito en la comisaria de inmediato, no pierdas tiempo y ven para acá, llama a Nick. (sin más cortó el teléfono.)

—Bogo puede ser un poco pesado pero eso no es buena señal

—(dijo mi compañero algo preocupado.) Y que lo digas, pero será mejor que vallamos para allá.

—Un segundo, ¿y el helado?

—Nick, sabes que no es bueno hacerle esperar.

—Haa, venga ya. valla rollo…

(Comisaría de policía, corral)

Vale, vale sentaos…

—(Dijo el enorme Búfalo cabreado)

—¡Sentaos! Sé que algunos hoy estaban en día libre y si, sé que era tu aniversario Delgato, pero nos han informado desde el ayuntamiento de que están volviendo a ocurrir más casos sobre la droga del aullador nocturno.

—(La sala entró en tensión, todos quedamos atónitos ante lo que nos contaba bogo, ya que habíamos cerrado ese caso y era imposible que volviera a ocurrir semejante tragedia.)

—Aunque son a menor escala y están siendo hospitalizados y curados en poco tiempo, creemos que podría tratarse de un experimento con la misma droga para probar sus efectos. Es por ello que os voy a asignar unas misiones para el lunes. Agentes Grisoli, Delgato y Fauser, se encargaran de ir al hospital y recibir todos los datos médicos que puedan obtener en el sector Tundra. Rinovich, mancuerno y lobato, id al Sahara e informaos del último caso ocurrido con Glinchéster manousmich y en cuanto a vosotros dos tengo algo muy especial.

—(Bogo guardo silencio, hasta que todos salieron y cerraron la puerta. Un fuerte ambiente se notaba entre nosotros tres, y Nick estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al enorme animal preocupado y con las orejas gachas.)

—Bien chicos, a vosotros os e asignado la misión más importante y difícil de todas, si no os sentís preparados podéis abandonar la sala pero no puedo daros esta carpeta si no estáis dispuestos a correr el riesgo…

—(Mi compañero no dudo en saltar, por lo que tuve que interrumpir.)

—Pues la verdad jefe que…

—Estamos dispuestos.

—¿Qué? pero si acaba de decir que…

—Iremos a esa misión señor.(Nick Se lleva la zarpa a la cara en señal de desaprobación)

-aggg ...

—Bien chicos pues esta será vuestra misión.

Hace dos noches desapareció un importante profesor de la universidad de Zootrópolis.

La escena lo sitúa en la calle mayor a las 20:00H. Según las cámaras de tráfico, un furgón negro lo secuestró y fue en dirección a la avenida de la sabana este en La sabana.

—(El enorme Búfalo señala la foto de la escena)

—Creemos que este caso tenga algo que ver con lo que está ocurriendo con esa droga, y de hecho ese Oso Pardo sabe mucho acerca de esa flor y lo que es capaz de hacer en la gente.

Vuestra misión es encontrarle antes de que alguien le haga hablar o le hagan daño.

—(Decidí preguntar a Bogo el porqué de tanto misterio y el riesgo). ¿Pero señor, porqué esta misión es tan peligrosa? Es decir es claramente un secuestro pero…

—Hopps, no tenemos ni la más remota idea. Pero nos aterroriza pensar que los recientes ataques que están ocurriendo tengan algo que ver con este Oso, ya que los ataques empezaron casi inmediatamente después de su desaparición.

—(Nick entró en la conversación.)

— ¿Cree que pueda ser el quien esté detrás de los ataques verdad?

— En efecto Wilde, desde mi punto de vista, es demasiado sospechoso que un profesor que en parte ayudo a encontrar la cura del tóxico de Bellwheter, desaparezca y vuelvan los ataques con los aulladores nocturnos.

—(La posible teoría de Bogo me pareció perfectamente aceptable. En efecto era muy extraño que esos acontecimientos sucedieran al mismo tiempo. Teníamos que llegar al fondo de esto.) No se preocupe señor. Encontraremos a ese Búho y obtendremos respuestas. (Nick soltó una de sus perlitas en un mal momento.

—Si…si no palmamos antes.

—(Movidos por la frase de Nick bogo y yó le hicimos callar con la misma frase. ¡Cierra el pico!

(Recibidor)

Venga Judy, ¿Enserio vamos a buscar a ese Oso amoroso? —¿Por qué te da tanto miedo? Eres un Policía, ¿recuerdas?.

—si, claro que lo sé. Perfectamente además pero me extraña que Bogo nos asigne una misión de esta manera.

— Porque no quiere hacer cundir el pánico Nick. Es más preferible que solo lo sepan los que deben buscar pistas entiéndelo.

— No se, Judy. Esto me huele muy pero que muy mal.

—(Le interrumpí secamente harta ya de sus negativas opiniones) ¡Vale ya Nick! ¡Deja de comportarte como un Crio! (Me dí cuenta que me había pasado haciéndole callar y preferí cambiar de tema para olvidar. Bueno, ¿Vamos a practicar eso del Valls? (Nick que aún seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y evidentemente preocupado asintió.

— si. Será mejor olvidarnos y centrarnos en el Valls…

—¿Has dicho Valls?

— (Clawhauser nos escuchó la última palabra y entro en nuestra conversación. Hola, Clawhaser, ¿qué hay?

—Si tenéis problemas para bailar Valls mi tío podría daros unas clases, es un viejo de poca monta pero fue uno de los campeones de Valls con mi tía más grandes de tooodo Zootrópolis jeje.

—Anda, mira por donde, nos vendrá bien tu tío, ¿Dónde vive?

—Aquí mismo está como a dos manzanas de aquí en la calle Rugiente sí.

—(Intenté tirar de Nick para irnos rápidamente. Tenia muchas ganas de estar con Nick y Clawhauser no entraba en mis planes.)

—¿Calle rugiente? ¿No es por ahí donde se reúnen los piratas?

—Uhm si así es. En fin seguid por la calle hasta una panadería, giráis a la izquierda y la primera puerta, muy fácil.

—Hee, vale Clawhaser…gracias por la información(Dije tratando de obligar a Nick a avanzar por la salida sin que se notara, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él suavemente.)

—De nada, ha, por cierto ¿Cómo es que queréis aprender a bailar Valls?

—(Nick, aparentemente con ganas de jugar un poco conmigo, hizo fuerza para que no pudiera moverlo y siguió hablando con Clawhauser.)

—Pues, nos ha surgido un cumpleaños y…

—(Interrumpí la conversación para despedirnos del guepardo y poder irnos.) Un cumpleaños de mis padres y nos echaremos unos bailecitos en la fiesta ja sí.—Guaaau (Sorprendido y expectante) Que flipe, el cumpleaños de tu padre, yo la verdad es que no celebro muchos cumples así que…

—(Interrumpí otra vez)Sí, si, si, si, si, si oye Clawhaser, tenemos que irnos ya sabes, cosas importantes y demás jeje nos vemos el lunes.

—Oh claro, no me muevo de aquí jejeje chao.

—( cogí a Nick de la mano y lo saqué del edificio esta vez con más fuerza y bastante notable…) —¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma?

—Nick, Clawhaser puede parecer bueno y eso pero no creo que sea conveniente de que sepa que vallamos a una fiesta de cumpleaños del mayor capo de la ciudad ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón pero…dejarle así no me parece

—(volví a interrumpir al joven zorro) Nick tenemos que irnos ya vamos.(Iniciamos la marcha a mi casa sin conversación alguna. A veces volteaba para ver a Nick, pero él tenía una cara de preocupación y mirando al cielo como si buscara respuestas a algo con sus zarpas en su bolsillo gris oscuro. A decir verdad yo me encontraba de la misma forma. Después del incidente del lago donde casi me declaro no he parado de pensar en si el me correspondería. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo en el coche la primera vez que fuimos de servicio pero aun así todavía no he logrado averiguar a qué se refería.)

(Flashbag)

Ah, oye, ¿todos los conejos conducen mal o es cosa tuya? —(Judy pega un frenazo al coche de policía)

—Huy, perdón (Sarcástica)

—(Se quita el polo del ojo y sonríe) conejíta astuta

—Zorro bobo

—Venga, me quieres y lo sabes

—¿Seguro que lo se? Si, sí que lo sé.

(Llegamos a mi casa y nos sentamos yo en la cama y el en la silla)

Bueno… ¿aun sigues teniendo ganas de hacer este caso?

—Buff, la verdad Nick, ya me conoces, a mí me gusta sentir la adrenalina, la acción del trabajo, es lo que me da la vida.

—Bueno, yo ya no puedo echarme atrás asique no me queda más remedio que seguirte.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si empezamos a bailar? Me levanté de un salto y busqué en mi móvil un Valls clásico. ¿Bailamos?

—Uh, que tentador

\- (Le sonreí de manera astuta)

(Estuvimos un buen rato agarrados intentando hacer los pases de baile, afortunadamente entendíamos un poco y empezamos a soltarnos poco a poco, aunque reconozco que estar a tan solo unos centímetros de ese…zorro era como detener el tiempo.

Nick y yo, comenzamos a realizar movimientos más rápidos y hacer el paseo por la estrecha y pequeña habitación, seguimos así durante un rato realizando el giro.

Las cosas iban geniales, nos mirábamos confiados, moviéndonos al unísono con la canción. Mi habitación daba vueltas mientras veía el rostro de Nick con sus orejas abiertas y levantadas y su mandíbula sonriendo a su estilo pícaro de hacerlo. De repente en el último giro, Nick tropezó en la silla y al pegar un salto nos enrollamos en una vuelta y acabamos en la cama, el encima mía, cara a cara.)

(Me sonrojé al igual que Nick) valla, que descuido jeje.

(Nick permaneció ahí con una cara asustada y sus peludas orejas gachas ante lo que había ocurrido, pero ni él ni yo éramos capaces de separarnos ni levantarnos, el tiempo se nos hizo eternos, mirándonos uno a otro sin poder resistirnos.)

(Nick se levanta sonrojado)

—)Oh, eh lo siento mucho Judy, no quería…

—Tranquilo, sé que ha sido un accidente (Nick se lleva una zarpa detrás de la cabeza en el bajo de la cama)

—Creo que…debería irme

—Oh, ee Nick espera, no pasa nada de verdad,

—De veras zanahorias, yo no quería…

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada.(Nick sonríe tímidamente)

—Vamos, sigamos practicando, o don bruto se quedará muy insatisfecho.(Nick volvió a rodearme con su zarpa por la espalda de una forma muy respetuosa y manteniendo distancias yo hice lo mismo pero miraba a otro lado para no sonrojarme más.

Volvimos a empezar esta vez más despacio teniendo en cuenta nuestros pasos, concentrados en otras cosas por lo que fallábamos a veces y nos tropezábamos, pero en verdad me habría gustado haberme quedado en esa cama con él mucho más tiempo.

Decir que no sería una enorme mentira. Desde que conocí a ese zorro me había hecho ver la vida de otra forma.

Estaba enamorada.


	2. Capítulo 2 El principio del amor

Capitulo 2 El principio del amor.

Hey ¿que hay Zoomaniáticos? Aquí teneis el segundo capítulo de la gran historia, y creedme, llegará un momento en el que querreis leerlo todo de seguido y tendreis que esperar xD Bien empecemos...

Dedicado a mi amiga y hermana Angélica, por su ayuda y sus ganas de escribir y a mi Prima Ligia por que seguro que me está siguiendo. Un saludo a ambas y ¡A LEER!

(Se hicieron las diez de la noche y decidimos descansar en un restaurante cercano antes de despedirnos.

No fue un menú bastante elaborado pero Nick con su conducta optimista y permisiva comió todo lo que pidió sin importarle nada.)

—¿Te vas a comer eso Judy?

—(yo permanecía pinchando el Brecol con el tenedor. Definitivamente la comida en la ciudad no era lo mismo que en mi casa de Madrigueras.) no tengo mucho apetito.

—Ajajaj vamos zanahorias tienes que comer para crecer más jajaja

—Ja ja ja (rei de forma sarcástica) que graciosillo el zorro.

—Vamos no te pongas así ya me conoces

—Si, demasiado.

—Oye he pensado que mañana después de comer y practicar un poco podríamos ir a ver el nuevo single de Garzelle ¿te parece?

—Nick, pero si eso vale una fortuna ¿como pagamos las entradas si no?…(Nick sacó en ese momento de su bolsillo dos entradas de Garzelle.

—Cortesía de nuestro buen amigo finnick y no, no hace falta que preguntes como las consiguió, solo sé que no a sido un robo.

—Eh bueno Nick es un detalle pero(Nick interrumpe)

—Shh sh shsh No hace falta que me des las gracias.

—(Quería decirle que me parecía demasiado aprovecharme de él y de lo que tenía en la mano pero su sereno rostro y grata voz de amabilidad me rindieron a aceptar.) Gracias Nick(Le abracé fuertemente.)

—Ehhh bueno pues ahora sí que es hora de que me vaya

—(Se levantó de la silla para despedirse de mi.)

—Oh he ¿podrías?

—(Nick me señaló vergonzoso la cuenta) Claro que si zorro tonto. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana zanahorias.(Nos dimos un último abrazo y nos separamos en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Hasta mañana zanahorias? ¿Qué? Venga hombre mira que podías decir cosas bonitas y se te ocurre esta, aggg. En fin ya está dicho.

(Judy es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida pero aún no me veía capaz de decirle lo que realmente siento por ella. Además, lo que le dije ese día en el coche no se lo tomo enserio, y no quiero hacerle daño.)

(Casa de Nick)

(Me senté en un sofá despintado, en el salón de mi "Prácticamente abandonada casa".)Toda mi vida en esta ciudad fue oscura y terrible pero Judy es…(Observé detenidamente una foto familiar colocada en la mesa y me puse a llorar entristecido.)Ojala la hubierais conocido, ojala no os hubierais marchado de mi lado…

(Flashbag) (John Wilde se sienta destrozado en el sofá en lo que Nick pequeño entra en la habitación.)

¿Qué ocurre Papa?, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

—Hijo,(Coge a su hijo lo sienta en su regazo abrazándolo fuertemente) tu sabes que todo lo que Papa ha hecho ha sido por el bien tuyo y de esta familia ¿verdad?

—(Nick pequeño mira confundido a su padre)

—¿Papa, ocurre algo?

—(el padre empieza a llorar abrazando fuertemente a su hijo. Suena el frenazo de un coche negro fuera y gente gritando)

— ¡Wilde, ven aquí inmediatamente!

—Hijo, escóndete, corre a tu cama y no salgas de ahí pase lo que pase.

—¿Pero?¿Papa?—¡No hay tiempo hijo! ¡corre! (Suelta a su hijo y lo empuja para que salga a esconderse. Se abre una puerta y una sombra ataca al padre)

—¡esperad! ¡Nooo!

(Nick rompe a llorar.) Papa ¿porqué lo hicistes? ¿Porqué me dejastes solooo?(me arrodillé sollozando y llorando sin pudor en el suelo.)

(suena el despertador, 10:30 de la mañana)

Mmm, haggg , que sueñooo(bosteza)

(cogí el móvil y comprobé los mensajes y las llamadas.

Hoy hacia un día maravilloso aunque ajetreado. Visitar la señora Nutrialson, comer y practicar con Nick, ver el concierto de Gazelle y bailar en el cumpleaños de Brutus. Si un gran día me esperaba al salir de la cama. Me levanté para desayunar y vestirme)

¿qué? ohh me é quedado sin comida pero como he podido ser tan tonta? (Me enfadé con rabia.) Voy a tener que comprar antes de ir, será mejor llamar a Nutrialson para decirle que llegare algo tarde.(Marqué el número de la señora Nutrialson y llamé)

—¿diga?

—Hola, señora Nutrialson, eee tenido un problemilla y temo que tardare un poco en llegar ¿vale? Pero no se preocupe estaré por allí en máximo una hora

—Oh querida no te preocupes, mi marido y yo estamos en casa sin mucho que hacer, pásate cuando quieras ya sabes que eres bienvenida.

—Gracias señora Nutrialson, iré en cuanto pueda se lo prometo.(Colgué)

(El teléfono sonó bajando las escaleras del edificio)¿diga?

—¿Hola hija, como estas?

—Am, hola mama, pues estoy yendo al supermercado a comprar, me toca hacer la compra ya. —Tu padre y yo queríamos recordarte que este fin de semana será el cumpleaños de Gideon Grey y que te á invitado, si puedes claro.

—Si, si lo se lo tengo apuntado en mi agenda, pero no sé si podre porque nos han asignado un caso nuevo que(Mi madre me interrumpe)

—¿Otro caso? ¿Cuántos van ya?

—Pues como unos…(me vuelven a interrumpir)

—Hija, ya sabes lo que tu padre y yo opinamos de la ciudad y que te asignen tantos casos, es decir ¿No pueden asignárselos a otros?

—Pero mama si demostré que soy la mejor del cuerpo

—Si hija si, pero no sé si es lo más adecuado para ti, es decir eres más pequeña, más débil y…(La interrumpí antes de que dijera la palabra mágica.) ¿Una coneja de pueblo?

— Bueno hija me refiero a…

—Si, si si si si si oye mama, tengo que dejarte ¿Vale? Ya hablamos ¿ok? Venga chao os quiero, adiós.

—Pero hija…(Colgué el teléfono)

(Mis padres eran demasiado protectores, era imposible hacer algo sin que ellos no dieran su opinión de que era una debilucha conejita venida de madrigueras y que por ello suponía para mí un peligro vivir y trabajar como policía aquí pero les conozco. Cuando intentas decirles algo te saltan con su vida, lo bueno de la granja y bla bla bla…

Me dirigí al mercado y entre un montón de gente encontré un puesto de vegetales, lo malo que tenía la ciudad es que por alguna razón la comida vegetal no llegaba muy fresca y los precios podían ser a veces un poco desorbitados.

¿Dos dólares por estas zanahorias?

Lo siento querida pero si las quieres tendrás que pagarlas así que si no vas a comprarlas te pediría que…

—(interrumpí a la vendedora) Disculpa, pero como coneja que soy de madrigueras entiendo perfectamente de agricultura, y discúlpame pero esto no es fresco en absoluto…(La vendedora me interrumpió)

—¿y que vas a hacer? ¿Denunciarme? Anda listilla lárgate o te las verás conmigo

—(La cuerpo espín empieza a sacar sus abrumadores espinas que median incluso más que ella

—Está bien, acaba de perder una clienta más señora.

—¡vuelve a tu madriguera coneja!

—Huuu, (me saca de quicio lidiar con gente incauta y estafadora, pero no era bueno para mí sacar mi placa, ya que si no estás de servicio, al no ser por una emergencia no estas de servicio.

Termine las compras y me dirigí a casa para guardar la compra apresurada para no llegar tarde.

Después de colocar la compra voy rápidamente a la casa de la señora Nutrialson, más tarde de lo acordado pero a paso ligero.

(Suena el despertador 10:30 de la mañana)

(Me desperté apagando el despertador de un porrazo. Eran las diez y media y no quería levantarme. Pero en cierta forma ya era costumbre, y no podía dejarlo aunque quisiese. Me levanté de mi cama con sueño y en mi bóxer verde oscuro, en mi habitación desordenada por completo, con paredes algo desnudas y a oscuras por tener la persiana bajada.

Bajé por las escaleras que crujían mientras pasaba sobre ellas, para poder ir al cuarto de baño y desperezarme en una relajante ducha, pero mis pensamientos no eran de relajación exactamente. Hoy aparte de practicar el baile e ir a un concierto, debía ir a por un traje que había reservado para la fiesta de don Brutus y ello me pillaba en Tundratown, es decir coger el metro, alquilarlo, volver prepararme…Todo eran planes, algo que tenía acostumbrado pero no me agradaba demasiado.

Entré en el cuarto de baño, un cuarto pequeño con un váter, un lavamanos y una bañera algo desgastada con una cortina de flores que había comprado mi Madre hacia mucho tiempo.

La casa donde vivía fue la que compraron mis Padres John y Sara Wilde. Desde la fatídica noche de su muerte, la casa se clausuró y hace dos años conseguí recuperarla, aunque estaba en muy mal estado tanto la casa como los alrededores, y era un trabajo que no podía realizar debido a mi trabajo.

Abrí el agua caliente y me quité el bóxer antes de mirarme momentáneamente en el espejo. Me impresiona que haya sacado este pecho y estos músculos, aunque desde luego trabajar con la frenética Policía del cuerpo era siempre una aventura, además de los entrenamientos para acceder a la DPZ. (No pude evitar mi cara y mis ojos. Jamás llegué a superar la muerte de mis Padres. Eran lo más preciado de mi vida, pero me los arrebataron por a saber qué razón y me obligaron a vivir una vida tremendamente miserable. Ahora solo podía tratar de cambiar mi cara y sonreir falsamente, para no dejar que nadie me viera dolido.

Terminé la ducha y volví a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación para vestirme con mi camisa y pantalones favoritos, pero teniendo en cuenta el viajecito que me iba a dar a por la ropa, cogí en los brazos una chaqueta de cuero marrón y mis gafas de salir con cristales negros polarizados. Recojo además el móvil que se cargó durante la noche y lo enciendo para ver si había recibido algo. Nada, todo en silencio.

Entro a la cocina y pongo la mesa con mi bol favorito de super pops y mis cereales de chocolate, además de leche fresca y unos arándanos. Enciendo además la tele que está en frente mío y escucho las noticias locales.

—Otro ataque Terrorista a ocurrido anoche a las dos de la madrugada en Selva tropical. Según los testigos, un tigre siberiano que en ese momento acababa de salir de un club nocturno, fue disparado a mucha distancia por una extraña silueta que acto seguido desapareció sin dejar pista alguna. La policía todavía no ha iniciado una investigación clara y con este es ya el quinto ataque de este mes de Julio desde que La Ex alcaldesa Obina Bellwheter fuera arrestada e ingresara en prisión por ser la responsable de 16 casos de envenenamiento por Aullador Nocturno. Ahora, pasamos al tiempo para hoy, Zack ¿Qué tenemos?

—(Aparece otro plano de una cebra con un bastón y el mapa de la ciudad.)

—Muy buenas a todos, el tiempo de hoy es soleado con algunos cúmulos de nubes que se harán en toda la zona norte de la ciudad, además encontraremos también…

(Piii,Pii) —(Un claxon suena por la ventana, me levanto de la silla y veo que es la furgoneta de Finnick.) ¿Pero, qué hace este aquí?

Abro la puerta de casa y me acercó a la furgoneta, en lo que Finnick sale de la misma y me saluda.

—¡Nick! Hola pasmarote Jajaja

—Finnick, qué sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué pasa, no puedo venir a verte?

—Te conozco desde hace mucho Finn, ¿Qué quieres?

—Vale, me has pillado, vengo a hablarte sobre…nuestro negocio.

—¿El del Pata polo?

—Si, escucha hermano, llevas mucho tiempo desatendiendo tu parte del trabajo. No es que me hagas mucha falta pero ya no me divierto como antes.

—Vamos Finn ¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva a trabajar contigo?

—Si, pero…no porque me sea necesario…Me aburro eso es todo.

—No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, finnick estaba pidiéndome ayuda para continuar en el negocio. Oye finn, ya sabes que me gusta el trabajo y eso pero, ahora soy de la Poli así que…

—Venga ya Nick, hemos hecho esto durante años, no puedes cerrarlo ahora porque sí.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Lunes a viernes Poli y sábado y domingo Timador? Venga finn.

—A ti lo que te pasa es que no eres capáz de separarte de cierta…conejita que está como un tren y que tiene ojos del color de mi fruta favorita y bla bla bla jejejej.

—(Finn se estaba riendo de lo que yo le contaba a él sobre ella.)

— Desde luego chaval, desde que la conoces no has dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día.

—Finn tú eres el único que sabe que me gusta. ¿Estas celoso por eso? Le argumenté con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Vamos Nicky! ¡A ti esto te encanta!

—(Le di una clara negativa cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza negándome.) No Finn, eso terminó. Ahora formo parte de la ley, además si me descubrieran podrían tomar represalias conmigo y esa vieja vida quiero olvidarla.

-Mella

—(Me dijo saltando y agarrándose a mi camisa.)

—No puedes dejarme así sin más.

—Sueltame finn. (Le dije soltándolo en lo que este aterrizó en el suelo.)

—¿hace cuánto nos conocemos? Doce años, catorce? ¡Es mucho tiempo!

—¿Es qué no puedes pensar por mi? Ahora tengo una vida mejor, deberías alegrarte y animarme a seguir adelante

—No si eso significa que vas a tirarlo todo por la borda. Tu…tu y yo hemos hecho de todo. ¿Recuerdas cuando asaltamos aquel Banco hace unos años? nadie nos descubrió. ¡Oh! ¿Y Qué me dices del día que transportamos a la ciudad esas flores rojas?

—Ya pasó Finnick. No quiero volver a saber nada de eso. (Mi amigo empezó a enfadarse en lo que yo me daba la vuelta y miraba mi casa.)

—¡Oye! ¿Así me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¡Te recuerdo que si no hubiera sido por mí, todavía estarías pidiendo limosna en la carretera!

—(Levanté la cabeza orejas y abrí los ojos dejándome invadir por ese recuerdo.)

(Flashbag)

—(Caía una lluvia con rayos y truenos y el pequeño Nick trataba de protegerse de la lluvia en un árbol mientras pedía limosna. Nadie era capaz de mirarlo ni de escuchar las plegarias de un niño huerfano.

—Por favor, una moneda señor por favor.

—(Cae un trueno y Nick se protege tiritando de frio en una manta mojada y sentado en un cartón que empezaba a empaparse.

Un niño se acercó con un paraguas y se la tendió al pobre zorro, hablándole con una voz chillona.

—¿Qué haces aquí niño? ¿Porque no estás en casa?

—Es que, yo no tengo casa. Vivo aquí. (Otro trueno cae y el pequeño animal puede ver a un zorro tapado con la manta, empapado y tiritando.)

—Yo si tengo casa. Ven, te llevo. (el zorrito coge la mano de su nuevo amigo y se levanta para acompañarlo.)

¡Me volví a finnick y le grité! ¡Tenía necesidad, y tú me la ofrecistes! ¿No hé pagado ya bastante?

—¿Pagado? Tú me debes la vida Nick, Te dejé vivir en mi casa y te ayude en todo lo que estuvo en mi mano hasta hoy.

—La casa de Onu. Recuerdalo. (Contuve un grito y las ganas de hacerle recordar lo mal que lo pasamos juntos, y traté de explicarme) ¿no crees que ya es hora de que pase pagina? ¿De ser feliz? Lo único que he hecho a sido estafar, hurto y huir de la Poli, y ahora que mi vida va a mejor ¿No puedes alegrarte por mi?. (Finnick se quedó sin contestación y rendido empezó a retroceder.)

—¿Sabes qué Nick? ¡Déjalo! ¡No necesito a un zorro tan cobarde como tú! ¡tú sigue siendo un "Poli" pone multas mientras yo vivo las aventuras de verdad! No me das ninguna pena, búscate la vida y ¡piérdete! Creía que tu eras mi hermano pero ya veo que nó. Solo te importa tu cola y tu…nueva amiga.

—(El animal subió a la furgo, cerró la puerta y arrancó su coche mientras se ponía unas gafas. ¡No Finn espera!

—¡Chao paleto! ¡Hasta nunca!

—(La furgoneta dio una vuelta sobre donde estaba y se alejó de mi casa perdiéndola de vista por la incorporación a la carretera. Intenté correr tras el mientras le gritaba.) ¡Finnick para, vuelve aquí!

(Me quedé destrozado. Ahora mi mejor amigo se había cabreado y me sentía cada vez peor. Quise llamarle en un principio y hablar más calmado, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba remediar las cosas. Cansado de todo pegué un grito al cielo) ¡Haaaa! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me dejástes nacer? ¿Por qué?.

(Casa de los nutrialson)

(Ruido de los niños jugando)

Jjajaj pues si, la verdad es que no es que entendiera mucho de flores pero ese regalo fue una de las cosas que más me enamoro de mi Emith.

—Se os ve una pareja estupenda señora Nutrialson. (Se vuelven a escuchar ruidos de los niños y la madre les reprende)

—¡niños, parad de una vez! Ha, estos críos son incorregibles

—Jajaja si supiera lo que hay en mi familia…

—¿Son muchos hijos?

—Pues si, como unos 275, sin contar a mi padre que a veces se lía un poco jajaja

—¿275? ¡Madre mía! Pero si son un montón. Tu madre debe ser una mujer muy ajetreada con tantos hijos.

—La verdad es que lo lleva bastante bien, mire le voy a enseñar una foto (saco el teléfono y le enseño mi foto familiar)

—Ooh madre mía, que familia más grande. ¿no crees que son muchos Emit?

—(Emit levanta la vista y se ajusta las gafas para ver mejor, en lo que asiente con la cabeza)

—La verdad es que si, una enorme familia.

—Bueno señores Nutrialson, son la una de la tarde y he quedado para comer con un amigo asique…(Los nutrialson se levantan)

—Ho, claro querida no te preocupes y te agradezco mucho tu visita, nos gusta ver gente conocida de vez en cuando. Por cierto Emith trabaja de florista y yo de doctora jefe, no es que sean trabajos muy grandes pero, cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras.

—Muchísimas gracias señora Nutrialson, lo mismo digo con mi puesto. Adiós niños(Los niños se despiden muy educadamente de mí)

—Adiós señora y gracias por venir

—Hay hijo se dice señorita jajaja. Estos niños no saben distinguir todavía jajaja en fin ya espabilaran cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por todo Judy (La nutria me da un abrazo y me acompaña a la puerta). No gracias a ti de verdad, a estado genial y espero poder volver más veces.

—Oh querida claro que sí, aquí eres bienvenida. Chao

—Chao señor y señora nutrialson buen dia.(cierran la puerta y me dirijo a casa en lo que llamo a Nick para quedar)

(suena el teléfono)

Oh valla, ¡No zanahorias ahora no! (descuelga el teléfono y pone el altavoz para vestirse)

Ejem… Hola zanahorias ¿Cómo estas?

—Nick, estoy de camino a casa, quería preguntarte si te importaría que comiéramos en mi casa. La verdad es que todavía no estoy acostumbrada a la comida de ciudad todavia ¿sabes?

—Pues…claro…claro que si Judy faltaría más pero con una condición. El traje me estaba dando muchos problemas para ponérmelo, por eso me venía tan mal hablar con Judy en ese preciso momento.)

—¿Qué condición? Deja de ser tan misterioso.

—Que me esperes para cocinar contigo.

—Oh Nick valla una condición, trato hecho, nos vemos en mi casa para cocinar.

—Genial, ahí estaré. Tengo que dejarte Judy estoy vistiéndome y tengo que hacer un recado antes de ir para allá.

—De acuerdo zorro, nos vemos en un rato. Chao.

—Chao zanahorias, hasta ahora.(Cuelga el teléfono) (En un ultimo intento trpopezé y caí de culo al suelo con la camisa en mi cara. Hay… Mi dulce conejita…Más me valía darme prisa en ir a la cita, o la dejaría preocupada. Esta mujer…Me tiene enloquecido pero todavía no había pasado mi mal trago con Finn. Tenía que hablar con él y hacer las paces aunque en otro momento. Mi mente siempre se preguntaba algo ¿Aceptara mi mejor amigo mi nueva vida?…


	3. Capitulo 3 Compañia Italiana

Capitulo 3 Compañía Italiana

(Hey ola chicos y chicas, agradezco que esteis leyendo, la verdad, lo ven más gente de la que sinceramente esperaba. antes de leer me gustaría dar un par de cuestiones para que no os liéis en la lectura.

Primero: En esta historia, las edades son comprendidas en edad humana, (para cualquier animal. Sé que es un poco ilógico, pero calcular las edades de todos los personajes es un trabajo muy complicado)

Segundo: Antes de que los Haters puedan decirme algo, aclaro que en esta historia la mezcla genética de animales no funciona. (Es decir, los personajes pueden llegar a tener hijos pero en ningún momento serán híbridos. Solamente serán animales emparentados con sus Padres.) Ej: (Conejo+zorro=Conejo o zorro emparentados)

Último: Toda esta historia es realizada Tres meses después de la última escena de la película original. No conteis ni preguntéis por qué Nick Wilde es un cadete o por que van tan rápido. Llevan tres meses juntos más el tiempo de entrenamiento que Nick tuvo que pasar para hacerse Policia...)

Bien pues sin nada más que decir, os dejo disfrutar de la lectura. No olviden que esto tiene su hagstag. #zootrópolislalocurademiaus. A leer.

Dedicado a mi amiga y próxima Judy Hopps del cuerpo Nacional de España La vie est bell... Mai.

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y veo que Nick aún no ha llegado.

Qué raro, no es normal que tarde tanto ¿le habrá pasado algo? Son las dos y media de la tarde y aún no aparece. ¿Dónde estará? Me quedé como unos veinte minutos dando vueltas en mi habitación. Nick no vivía tan lejos como para llegar tan tarde y mis ganas de verle me estaban volviendo loca. Ahh ¡se acabó voy a llamarle! (Suena la puerta antes de que pudiera alcanzar el móvil.)

(Judy abre la puerta y se encuentra con Nick.)

—Hola, señorita, estoy buscando a una conejita como de un metro de alto, ¿La ha visto por aquí? (Nick entra dejando boquiabierta a la coneja. Entró a mi casa de forma muy educada vestido con un traje azul marino de fiesta formal, muy ceñida y con una camisa blanca de manga larga y los puños cerrados y ceñidos. También observé la corbata, con un nudo Windsor de color rojo y rallas blancas.)

—Valla Nick esto es…

— ¿No pensarías que iba a ir a una fiesta formal con mi ropa de siempre verdad? Jajaja vamos zanahorias, seguro que tú también tienes un modelito comprado o al menos alquilado.

—Bueno tengo algo pero no es tan…

—Y espera a ver el ramillete cuando lo coja del jardín, quedará estupendo jajajajaj. Solo espero que no se me enamore nadie por verme así.

— (La verdad es que verlo así me sorprendió un montón. No llegué a saber que tendría tan buen gusto.)

—En fin, conejita, creo que me tocaba cocinar ¿no? (Nick se desabrocha la chaqueta y la deja bien colocada en la silla de mi escritorio.)

—A ver qué tenemos por aquí... Anda mira. ¿Lasaña para dos? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una encerrona? Jajaja ¿Es que me quieres encerrar oficial Hopps?

—Jajaja (Río contenta por el chiste) Bueno, como hace unos días me dijiste que la lasaña era uno de tus platos preferidos, digamos que he comprado un poco. (Nick empezó a sonreír con ese estilo que a mí tanto me encanta y sin darnos cuenta nos estuvimos mirando un rato, una vez más caí en esos preciosos ojos grandes y verdes de mi precioso zorro. Pero de repente Nick despertó y cambió de tema en lo que preparaba la lasaña.

—Y dime zanahorias, ¿Cómo nos lo montamos con el caso, algún plan?

— Pues no tenemos nada Nick. Se me ocurrió echar un vistazo en el lugar donde lo secuestraron y demás y buscar alguna pista.

—Yo he pensado lo mismo, pero seguramente ya se habrá removido todo y no haya nada que podamos sacar.

—Algo debe haber, una persona no desaparece sin más.

— ¿Sabes? A lo mejor podemos hacer el mismo truco de cuando descubrimos a donde llevaban a los depredadores ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, también había pensado eso pero habrá que pedir permiso y la verdad va a ser un rollo enorme.

—Fuiste tú quien aceptó el caso.

—Sí, lo sé. Mañana tendríamos que re investigar todo lo que se sabía del Oso desaparecido y encontrar algo por mínimo que fuera. Sin embargo el estar pidiendo ciertos permisos eran muy complicados, y a mí el papeleo no se me daba nada bien.

En lo que estaba sentado en la cama Nick sacó de mi mesilla dos platos, cubiertos y hecho mitad de la comida en ambos, listos para comer. Acto seguido se sentó cuidadosa y lentamente en la silla en lo que me ofrecía el plato.

Esta coneja iba a hacer que me volviera loco. La amaba con locura, no verla era igual a un día horrible, no podía verme separado de ella y estar a su lado era como hacer avanzar el tiempo. Hasta se acuerda de mis gustos y se preocupa por mí. Agradezco por haberla encontrado, porque no solo me ha salvado la vida, también el arreglado y me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. No podía perderla por nada del mundo…

— ¿Qué piensas zorro?

—Ou, hee nada en especial ya sabes, mi cabeza viajando fiuuuu (Suelta el plato y se pone a hacer el avión con los ojos viscos con lo que Judy se ríe muchísimo)

— ¡Para, zorro vas a matarme de la risa! Jajajajaj (ambos nos reímos un buen rato y disfrutamos juntos de lo que quedaba de la comida.

(Terminamos de comer y me levanté para fregar los platos y los guardé en el cajón. Después me senté a su lado en la cama)

(Nick piensa) Judy, no sabes las ganas que tengo de poder hablarte y decirte quién soy y lo que está ocurriendo dentro de mí. Pero no puedo ni quiero jugar con tu corazón. Tú te mereces lo mejor sin duda.

Nick estaba mirándome algo distraído como si se hubiera quedado en pause a lo que reaccioné dándole una colleja.)

(Nick se despierta y se lleva la mano derecha al cuello con una mueca de dolor)

—Hay, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Jajaja eso te pasa por embobarte, aterriza que estás en la tierra

—Haaa ¿Con qué esas tenemos? (Con cara de pícaro) muy bien señorita Hopps si lo que quiere es jugar jugaremos. (Inmediatamente Nick se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a provocarme cosquillas a lo que débilmente podía defenderme. No paraba de reírme y de dar vueltas intentando zafarme de las zarpas del zorro.

— ¡No Nick! ¡Para, para por favor! ¡Jajajajaj! ¡No puedo con las cosquillas! ¡Ahhh!

—Si quieres que te suelte, te exijo una disculpa

— ¡haaajajaja! Vale vale ¡jajajajaj! ¡NIIICK!

— ¿Qué se dice?

— (No me soltaba, notaba sus manos jugueteando entre mis costillas. Las cosquillas no las soportaba, cualquier roce por ahí me hacía ponerme los pelos de punta, pero esto no era un roce. Era un toqueteo en toda regla.) ¡Per…Perdooon! ¡Jajaja! ¡Por favor para ya! ¡Niiick! (Me estaba dando una buena paliza, pero estos momentos con el me encantaban, levanté una pata y sin querer di en el costado de Nick haciéndolo caerse al suelo de espaldas

— ¡Hay! (Judy se incorpora)

—O no Nick ¿Te he hecho daño?

— (Nick se incorpora con la mano derecha en el costado y una mueca clara de dolor enseñando los colmillos.)

Me levanto de un salto de la cama y me arrodillo frente a Él para tratar de disculparme.)

—Hay, lo siento Nick, ¿te hecho daño?

— ¡Picaste! —Nick me agarra las manos y me hace dar una vuelta de croqueta con el posándose encima mía otra vez. Otra vez nos quedamos quietos mirando nuestros reflejos en los ojos del otro. Él y yo exhalábamos ese aire caliente de nuestros pulmones. La transpiración de Nick me ruborizaba. Ahí el encima de mí, agarrado por esos preciosos ojos y rodeada por sus brazos peludos y fornidos. Era mágico, no quería apartarme de esa mirada y curiosamente Nick tampoco, pero no podía engañarme. Nick era un buen amigo pero aunque le amaba no podía hacer ni decirle nada, no quería herir sus sentimientos ni causarle miedo, pero confieso que se me hizo muy difícil pestañear e incorporarme apartando suavemente a Nick a lo que este respondió levantándose más rápido y algo nervioso.)

—Lo…lo siento estaba jugando solamente jeje.

—No, tranquilo, no pasa nada zorro. (Me levanté al igual que Nick y cambié el tema rápidamente.) Bueno… ¿qué te parece si…ensayamos un rato?

— Claro, vamos a darle un rato.

(Nick pone la canción en su móvil y empiezan a practicar. Noté un respeto bastante fuerte en Nick. El zorro no parecía querer acercarse, y mucho menos colocar su zarpa en mi espalda. Poco a poco le fui motivando para que se juntara más a mí, pegándome un poco más a él e insinuándole que bajara su zarpa. Llegué a conseguir juntar mi cabeza con su pecho. Se notaba ese calor corporal en mi cara. Deseé incluso algunas cosas obscenas de repente. Pero aclaré mi pensamiento. ¿Cómo ha sido posible que me enamorada de él? Un zorro y una coneja. Desde luego no íbamos a pasar desapercibidos si algún día conseguía declararme a él y el aceptara, pero tenía que ser realista aunque me doliera. Nick buscaba mi amistad, no mi amor y mucho menos mi cuerpo.

Durante el baile él y yo nos mirábamos como dos tontos de vez en cuando, pero sin quererlo uno de los dos apartábamos la mirada. Sus ojos esmeraldas realzaban junto con el blanco de sus colmillos en el hermoso pelaje de color tomate. Su sonrisa, su tez. Todo me parecía fantástico, tanto como para querer abalanzarme a él y darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero no podía. Estaba inhibida. Hacer algo así implicaría terminar muy mal el día. Nick no parece que quiera más que amistad. Él es juguetón como bien he podido comprobar, y le encanta aprovecharse de la confianza. Pero no daba señales de que quisiera algo más o al menos no lo parecía. Debía esperar el momento oportuno, y creo que ese desde luego no era el momento.

Se nos hicieron las seis de la tarde, y ya no había fallo alguno en nuestros movimientos. Todo estaba preparado para la gran noche.)

Valla, creo que después de la fiesta de Brutus podríamos apuntarnos al próximo concurso de talentos ¿He Nick?

—Ya lo creo que sí. Bueno, se hace tarde Judy y Garzelle no nos va a esperar.

—Oh si, dame un momento en lo que me visto y eso.

—Entonces estaré fuera (Nick levanta la mano y señala la puerta tras de sí mientras se levanta y coge su chaqueta para ponérsela. Se para en el marco de la puerta sin mirar atrás)

—Oye, espero que no vayas a batir el record de la conejita que más tarda en arreglarse jejeje.

— (Hablé bajo mientras buscaba la ropa) Zorro bobo…

(Vi mi móvil y me di cuenta de que ya llevaba diez minutos fuera, por lo que tuve que gritar desde la puerta cerrada)

— ¿Te queda mucho zanahorias? (Ella me respondió al otro lado.)

— ¡sí!, ya casi estoy, un segundo.

—Si yo te lo doy, el problema es que el concierto empieza en veinte minutos y aún tenemos que ir al centro. (Se abrió la puerta y estupefacto abrí la boca y dejé mis orejas caer hacia atrás poniendo ojos como platos. Estaba alucinando con un vestido de gala negro que le llegaban a los talones y un bolso de fiesta que le combinaba. También se puso un collar de Zarcop y unas pulseras en cada pata y todo perfectamente combinado con el vestido.

Madre mía, ¿Y yo te impresione?

—Vamos zorro, cierra esa boquita y vallamos a la fiesta (Me contestó dulcemente mientras me cerraba el morro y me hizo una caricia por mi mejilla.)

Quedé detrás atónito viéndola ir hacia la escalera y no pude evitar llevarme una mano a donde me hizo la caricia…La mejor de mi vida. (Nick piensa) Espero que algún día yo sea el afortunado…Buff (Suspiré notando un calor en el cuerpo y sonrojando mis mejillas en lo que bajaba las escaleras sonriendo como un niño cuando le compran un juguete nuevo.

Judy y yo salimos a la zona comercial donde Garzelle iba a estrenar su nuevo single, y es que lo que ocurrió meses atrás dio tanta polémica que dio mucho a Garzelle para trabajar.

(Furgoneta blanca, cerca de Nick y Judy)

(Una mano se posó en el teclado del ordenador para dar una serie de comandos. Mi compañero escaneó mediante el ordenador la cara de Nick y Judy en lo que iban caminando con sus trajes.)

—Son ellos señor. Sin lugar a dudas.

—Bien… Tenemos información de que asistirán al concierto. Sigámosles y averigüemos si pertenecen a nuestro adversario. —Sí señor.

(La furgoneta arranca y siguen a Nick y a Judy por las calles, dirigidos hacia el concierto, sin notar que les estaban espiando…)


	4. Capitulo 4 Garcelle y los GUAUS

Capitulo 3 Garcelle y los G.U.A.U.S

Buenas a tod s. Aquí teneis otro capítulo de este pequeño Fanfick para que podais disfrutarlo y tal vez os anime a intentar el mundo de la escritura. Este capítulo va dedicado a mis padres Jose heredia y Elisabeht fernandez. Espero que os guste y ya sabeis a disfrutar.

Pido perdón por mi forma de escribir, sé que puede ser algo tosca pero con la práctica se hace la experienncia así que invito a tirar de vuestra imaginación si me quedo corto en alguna cosa. Gracias a todos.

(Afueras del escenario, furgoneta blanca)

(El Jefe de operaciones Don Lobot explica lo que debe hacer cada uno)

—Chicos, la situación es seria, estoy seguro que Miaus habrá planeado algo para este concierto, será mejor que estemos atentos. La policía ha sido informada y estarán resguardándonos. Craby…

—Si jefe, (dijo el perro negro esperando ordenes)

—Tú vigila el escenario y las salidas, debes buscar y detener a cualquier sospechoso relacionado con Miaus… Byll

—Sí, señor (dijo el otro perro Pitbull marrón)

—Tú asegúrate de que no hay nada sospechoso ni en el escenario ni en los técnicos de la misma. Que no nos den gato por liebre…Tód

—¿Señor? (Dijo un zorro blanco con chaleco antibalas y ojos amarillos)

—Vigila a esos dos, no quiero que nos den una sorpresa ¿de acuerdo?

—Completamente señor ningún problema.

—Bien chicos, equipaos y avanzad vamos, vamos vamos.

(Ambos salen de la furgoneta vestidos con trajes oscuros, cargados de munición y protegidos para evitar balas. También estaban equipados con equipos de comunicación y pistolas preparadas y cargadas en sus fundas.

—He zorro (dijo uno de los perros) ¡Ten cuidado, que no se te escape nadie!

—Nadie me gana en astucia amigo, me preocupan más los técnicos. Suerte, muy bien señor entramos.

—Afirmativo, a vuestros puestos (Sonó por la radio de los tres)

Interior del concierto momento de la actuación 8:30 de la noche

(El interlocutor Alce presento el día)

—¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a un nuevo concierto de nuestra cantante favorita Garrrzelleee! ¿Qué nueva canción nos traerá hoy? ¿Queréis saberlo? ¿Sí? ¡Pues aquí está la fabulosa Garzelle para todo Zootrópolis!

(Suena una música de ambiente y se encienden las lucen en lo que el público grita y aplaude. Garzelle aparece con un micro bajo el humo del escenario.)

—Mis fans jajaja. Es por vosotros que estoy aquí, porque si no fuera por vosotros ¿Qué seria yo?

(Comienza a sonar una melodía)

—¡Vamos, de pie, con las pezuñas arriba, vamos a dar palmas!

(El público incluido Judy y Nick comienza a dar palmas al ritmo como dice Garzelle.

—(Qué bueno era poder disfrutar de la música al lado de Zanahorias, lástima que no pudiera explicarle lo que sentía por ella. El amor es muy complicado, no sabes lo que piensa el otro y si te corresponde o no. Por el momento prefería guardar silencio y dejar que Judy disfrutara.)

(Se enciende la emisora de los agentes) ¡Chicos informad!

—Todo despejado don Lobot, no hay nada extraño en el escenario y los técnicos no parecen ser sospechosos (Dice Byll)

—Aquí Tód, no detecto nada extraño en las gradas excepto un zorro que mira embobado a la conejita de su lado, tiene cara de no querer bailar esta canción jajaja que mal baila.

—Despejado Lobot, no hay nadie sospechoso en las gradas.

—Muy bien chicos, no perdáis vuestros objetivos, defended a Garzelle y al público a toda costa.

— (Ambos) Si, señor.

— (Tód habla desde la emisora con Byll)

—Hey, Tód ¿No le tendrás celos a ese zorro verdad? Jajaja

—Ho, si, muchísimos celos de hacer unos movimientos tan cutres claaaro como si tuviera algo que envidiarle a este tipo.

—Al menos viste bien jajaja

—Byll, concéntrate en tu misión ¿quieres?, no podemos dejar que Miaus se nos vuelva a escapar.

—(Estaba bailando con Nick con mucho ánimo y alegría, contenta porque al menos estaba con el disfrutando de mi cantante favorita con mi compañero, no había nada mejor.)

(Garzelle termina la canción de introducción y comienza a hablar al público.)

—¿Estáis animados? ¡Pues eso quiero, quiero que te animes y te diviertas, para eso estamos! ¿O no?

(El público seguía gritando a lo que Garzelle hablaba.)

—Esta canción se me ocurrió una noche cuando estaba un tanto triste, pero algo me vino a la mente y me dije ¿Por qué sufrir? ¿Por qué andar preocupada si mi vida no es ni la cuarta parte de difícil que la de mucha gente? ¿Saben?, yo estoy agradecida. Sí, estoy agradecida porque alguien ahí arriba me dice que no me desanime, que si me dio una voz fue para cantar y disfrutar, me la dio para dar alegría a muchas personas. Por eso vengo a cantaros esta canción que se llama Out off the World.

(Empezó la canción y los bailarines surgieron de debajo del escenario rodeando a Garzelle)

—¡Vamos Nick, vamos a bailar!

—Jajaja, te encanta la marcha conejita, a ver si puedes seguir mi ritmo (Ambos nos reímos y comenzamos a bailar y cantar leyendo en el proyector gigante rodeado de luces y de color purpura rojo y naranja.)

—(Todo era fantástico, la canción, el baile, las luces, definitivamente me estaba enamorando de este momento.)

(Judy saca el móvil y agarra por el cuello a su compañero para hacerse una selfie con la cámara)

¡Sonríe, zorro!—Jajaja ¡Patata! (suena el móvil con la foto tomada.)

—¿Te diviertas zanahorias? —Ho claro que si Nick es el mejor regalo que me podías haber hecho, gracias.

—Jajaja, ¡Vamos! (Nick me cogió de las manos y comenzamos a bailar como dos locos en lo que disfrutábamos la canción. )

—Esos dos, están muy enamorados por lo que veo

— ¿Qué pasa Tód te sientes solo? Jajajajaj (Dice su compañero Craby por la emisora

— ¿Pero queréis dejarme en paz? ¡Vamos hombre estad pendientes puede ocurrir algo en cualquier momento!

(La segunda canción termina y dos Lobos, uniformados como guardias de seguridad entran por la puerta principal.)

—Aquí Tód, estoy viendo a dos guardias que acaban de entrar, echadles un vistazo.

— (La emisora se encendió con Lobot hablando)

—Agente Byll, no pierda de vista a esos guardas, no creo que sea posible pero con Miaus nunca se sabe.

—Sí señor, procedo a acercarme. (Byll se acerca sigilosamente a los guardas pero no consigue apreciar sus caras desde su posición. (Echando un vistazo observa con atención una de las armas de los guardas y se asusta.)

—Hee, ¿Señor? Tenemos un problema…Los guardas están armados con una pistola toxica, ¿intervengo?

—Negativo (Le dijo Lobot desde la emisora.) No intervengas hasta que no saquen sus armas

—Si señor, estaré pendiente.

(Garzelle vuelve a habla al público todavía más animado y les da una sorpresa.)

—Para este nuevo sencillo, he contado con la ayuda de alguien muy especial, el nació y se crio en Downtown y seguro que algunos le conocéis, sabéis de quién estoy hablando. Por favor Rp Wipe sal al escenario conmigo.

—(Las gradas empezaron a temblar al ver a un mapache negro y blanco con ojos pequeños y amarillos y algo regordete al salir al escenario vestido con una chaqueta de manga larga negra y rallas doradas y con un collar que tenía las letras ZT de Zootrópolis.)

—Buenas, ¿Qué tal? Haber haber, (El artista empezó a gritar) ¿Quién está preparado para rapear? (El público enloqueció) Ho, vamos ¡No os oigo! (vuelven a gritar) La señorita Garzelle y yo estamos aquí para daros fiesta chicos, así es. Asique ¿Por qué haceros esperar? ¡Vamos Dj que empiece la fiesta! (Gritos del público)

—(El Dj pone una pista marchosa y el Rapero comienza la canción)

(Nick se emociona al ver al artista levantando las orejas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja)

—Pero si es mi rapero favorito, Rp Wipe

— (Judy, le hablo de lado) Hum, no le conozco ¿es bueno?

—Búa, es buenísimo, ya lo veras Aja, aja (Nick empezó a moverse mientras el rapero cantaba y Judy le seguía)

—(Se escuche al intérprete rapeando y Garzelle acompañando a modo de Pop)

(Tód, observa detenidamente a los guardias)

—Byll, ten cuidado esos dos no me gustan nada, atento.

— ¡Vamos, Tód! No me digas lo que tengo que hacer estoy pendiente ¿vale?

—¿Y por qué uno de ellos está moviendo la mano para sacar el arma?

—Pues porque…¿Qué? (Byll observa y efectivamente uno de ellos está a punto de sacar el arma a lo que Byll interviene gritando.

—¡Alto, deténganse! (Los guardias se dan la vuelta y descubren a Byll.

—(La emisora suena por Tód )

—¡Byll los conozco, son los secuaces de Miaus, ¡A cubierto!

—¡Bajad las arma inmediatamente!

— (ordenó a los lobos de Miaus)—¡Jajaja!

— (Se rio uno de los lobos!)

— Din… ¡Mátalo!

— (Din dispara el arma y Byll se pone a cubierto para sacar su arma.)

(Se escuchan disparos desde las gradas y Nick y Judy observan el tiroteo)

(Garzelle y todo el público se asustan y salen corriendo, interrumpiendo el concierto)

(Tód, se lanza instintivamente hacia donde está su compañero y Craby siguiéndole desde otro lado para posicionarse)

(La gente sale corriendo y Nick y Judy se quedan perplejos, agachándose instintivamente mientras la gente corre hacia la salida más cercana.

—¡Nick tenemos que hacer algo y detener esto!

— sí, una gran idea zanahorias ¿pero a quienes ayudamos? No estoy muy seguro de saber quiénes son los malos aquí

— Nick, son esos seguritas, los que necesitan ayuda. ¿No ves que se están defendiendo de tres atacantes?

—Yo solo digo que me parece un poco… (Judy lo interrumpe)

—Déjate de escusas y echémosles una mano

— Pero espera Judy, ni siquiera estamos de servicio yo no llevo la placa ni nada. (Judy saca de su bolso la placa de policía y se lo enseña rápidamente a Nick con cara de nerviosa.

—Vamos. (Le dijo Judy a Nick haciéndolo callar.)

(Los agentes intentan herir a los lobos pero estos están muy bien cubiertos en dos vigas de la entrada.)

¡No hagáis esto más difícil! (Les gritaba Byll mientras se cubría)

(Los lobos empezaron a moverse hacia unas cajas cercanas al escenario para tener una mayor cobertura mientras se cubrían de los disparos.

(Nick y Judy se escondieron en una pared a espaldas de los agentes)

—Vale, necesitamos un plan, ¿qué propones? (dijo Judy al zorro mientras este observaba y pensaba.)

— Esos tres tipos están muy centrados en disparar a los guardias, podríamos ponernos atrás, pero sin armas no tenemos muchas opciones. (Nick vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un puesto de hot dogs.)

— Judy, voy a acercarme a ese puesto de allí. Cuando uno de ellos esté cerca lo agarraré. Tú mientras intenta buscar un hueco entre ese zorro y el perro. (Nick señaló a Tód y Craby mientras Judy asentía. Inmediatamente el zorro a cuatro patas se movió rápido hasta llegar al puesto con cuidado de no ser detectado por Byll.

(Judy se levanta e intenta acercarse a los agentes pero entran unos lobos con armas y empiezan a disparar)

—¡Din! (Uno de los lobos gritó a los otros dos desde su posición) — ¡Abatidlos, tenemos que acabar el trabajo! (Otros dos lobos entraron por la salida de emergencia y se apostaron entre unos equipos de sonido que tenían cerca, disparando con armas semiautomáticas no reglamentadas.

(La emisora de los agentes se enciende)

—¡Aguantad, estoy enviando refuerzos!

— ¡Señor, dese prisa, intentan escapar! (Avisa Tód desde le emisora) (Los agentes, intentan detener a los sicarios, y mientras Judy trata de evitar los disparos en la pared.)

—¿Pero, quienes son los malos aquí? (se pregunta Judy. Ve que Nick está acorralado y se acercan los lobos disfrazados a su posición)

— ¡Oh no! Nick sal de ahí

(Nick queda acorralado a causa de los lobos y consigue agarrar una sartén y colocarse justamente detrás de uno de ellos en lo que está disparando. El lobo, se cubre para recargar su arma pero Nick le golpea con la sartén dejándolo K.O.)

— ¡Jajá! A dormir pequeño

— (Din escucha la voz de Nick y se voltea descubriendo el escondite del zorro.)

— ¿Pero qué? —Pregunta el lobo desconcertado.)

— hee, solo pasaba por aquí jeje (Nick sale corriendo a lo que el lobo responde disparándole, pero sin acertar. Nick corre como un loco al lado contrario de los lobos pero se encuentra directamente con Tód quien le apunta con su arma dando un frenazo brusco.)

¡Quieto!

— ¡Nick! (Instintivamente la coneja intercepta a ambos rápidamente.)

— ¡Mátalos Ding que no sobrevivan!, (el lobo salió corriendo a por Judy al verla correr para dispararle la toxina, pero este se ve interceptado por Byll

— ¡se acabó Lobo! ¡Tira esa arma ya!

— ¡No necesito que te entrometas! ¡Apártate de mi camino! (El lobo arremetió cuerpo a cuerpo con el agente que al no esperárselo recibió un desgarrador golpe y perdió su arma. Tód apunta a Nick con su arma mientras este levanta los brazos)

—He oye colega yo solo intentaba…

—Silencio zorro, quedas arrestado

— ¿arrestado? (Pregunta Nick confuso. Judy pega un salto y se pone en medio de los zorros defendiendo a su compañero).Lo siento amigo te has metido con el zorro equivocado (Judy saca su placa y la muestra al agente Tód)

— Oficial Judy Hopps de la policía, estás arrestado. — ¿Qué? Agente… (Tod iba a saltarle pero de repente se escuchó un disparo. Uno de los lobos había herido a Bill y su otro compañero había recibido un tiro directo. Los lobos salieron huyendo)

— ¡Ese chucho servirá! vámonos chicos ¡corred!

— ¡Oh no! Agentes heridos, necesito refuerzos repito, necesito refuerzos (dice Tod por su emisora mientras ayuda a sus compañeros. Judy, observa detenidamente al animal que disparan, y descubre que le ocurre).

— ¡Oh no! ¡Alejaos de él! ¡Se está volviendo salvaje! (El perro se levanta en actitud desafiante sobre cuatro patas ladrando a Tod)

— ¡Señor, el agente Craby ha sido envenenado! ¡Necesito apoyo rápido!

(La emisora se enciende)

— ¡Alto y claro Tod, resiste como puedas, la policía está de camino!

(Judy agarra fuertemente el brazo de Nick y lo obliga a salir del escenario.)

—Nick, vámonos de aquí, no sé quiénes son estos tipos pero nos conviene irnos inmediatamente.

—Judy espera, necesitan ayuda (Nick hecha una mirada atrás pero decide obedecer a Judy.)

(Tod está encarado con el fiero animal con una mirada asesina y una personalidad salvaje)

—¡Craby! ¡Soy yo, Tod!

— (Craby no obedecía, solo se preparaba para atacar con todo lo que tenía y Tod solo tenía un arma que si la usaba mataría a su compañero.

—¡Tod! ! ¡Mi arma está al lado tuya! (Gritó Byll desde el suelo sujetando su brazo mal herido en lo que el zorro responde mirando el arma. El arma era de disparo somnífero, perfecto para Craby en ese preciso momento.) El animal furioso saltó hacia Tod con todo su cuerpo y este le esquivo dando un salto mortal hacia el lado donde se encontraba el arma, agarrándolo rápidamente, ahora solo necesitaba un movimiento en falso de Craby para poner fin a esta locura.)

(Nick y Judy estaban ya muy cerca de la salida)

— ¡Vamos, Nick, ya casi estamos!

— (En lo que Nick y Judy se ponen a salvo, el perro Craby vuelve a atacar al zorro, pero este le da el toque final)

—Lo siento amigo.

— (Tod dispara el arma hacia el pecho del perro y este se golpea contra el suelo quedándose poco a poco inconsciente.

— Buenas noches compañero…

— (agg) (Se queja su compañero Byll)

— Ya voy Byll espera.

(Las calles se llenan de luces rojas y azules centelleantes en lo que se acercan los vehículos de la policía, rodeando el anfiteatro y salen todas las unidades armadas con armas sedantes listos para entrar en acción, mientras helicópteros recién llegados también despliegan un equipo especial bajando por cuerdas hacia el interior del anfiteatro.

(Nick y Judy se esconden cerca de un arbusto y observan más detenidamente)

—No entiendo nada, ¿Qué ha pasado? Ha sido todo tan rápido tan alocado, no he podido ni reaccionar ¿Qué ha sido esto?

—Judy, ese zorro pretendió arrestarme, no sé quiénes son pero creo que no eran los malos.

—Zorro, me di cuenta cuando más lobos entraron con armas semiautomáticas.

—Creo que deberíamos ir, seguramente vendrá el comisario y (Judy le tapa la boca con su pata derecha.)

—Nick no creo que debamos volver, mira allí… (Nick frunce el ceño y descubre que más gente uniformada están acordonando la zona y puede ver al zorro blanco hablando con un perro cerca de una furgoneta blanca.)

—Pero no lo entiendo Nick ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Y por qué ese zorro blanco te intentó arrestar?

— (Nick estaba igual de perplejo que Judy. No entendía nada de lo sucedido y eso le ponía de los nervios)

—Judy, de verdad que no tengo ni idea… (Nick observa el helicóptero y le lee unas siglas mientras lo señala a Judy) ¿Y…qué significa G.U.A.U.S? (Judy lee también las cifras de un helicóptero blanco con letras negras sobrevolando el escenario de forma estática y con un foco vigilando las calles.

(Tod sale del anfiteatro cabreadísimo y se encuentra con Lobot)

—Señor, los atacantes han conseguido escapar y un zorro y una coneja también han huido. Además que Byll está mal herido de su brazo derecho y Craby ha sido envenenado.

—Bien Tod, has hecho lo mejor posible, pero tenemos que continuar con la búsqueda, que un equipo peine la zona, me da igual a quien encuentren pero que lo hagan ya.

— ¡sí señor, enseguida!

— (El lobo salió zumbando dando órdenes a unos cuantos agentes que le siguieron.

(Lobot subió a la furgoneta y arrancó antes de que algún Policía llegara a él. En ese momento el Jefe Bogo acababa de llegar y pedía explicaciones.

— ¿Qué cuernos ha pasado aquí? Quiero un informe.

— (Un agente de uniforme militar grisáceo y con un subfusil con láser le habló.)

—He usted, espere a que despejemos la zona, no puede entrar en este momento.

— ¿Cómo? Soy el Comisario Bogo. De la Policía metropolitana de Zootrópolis y tengo derecho a entrar ahora mismo.

—Lo siento señor, usted y su equipo no pueden entrar hasta que nos den la orden. Por favor retrocedan o serán indultados.

— ¿Indultados por quién? —Por la agencia secreta G.U.A.U.S

Nick yo volvimos a mi casa y empezamos a valorar lo ocurrido.

(Empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras Nick me veía andar de un lado a otro con una oreja gacha y desconcertado.)

—Cinco lobos con armas y veneno, dos de ellos vestidos de guardias de seguridad, Tres tipos que no conozco y lo mejor de todo, que el concierto se va a la porra y ahora la policía investiga la escena. Si, esto es genial.

—Zanahorias, será mejor que trates de tranquilizarte. Sí esto ha sido muy…raro pero no podíamos hacer nada.

— ¡Nick, somos parte de la Policía! Deberíamos haber intervenido como dos agentes que somos.

—Sí, tienes razón pero ¿tú tomarías en serio a un zorro disfrazado y una coneja con vestido negro? Venga, es de locos.

—Sí, tu ríete, mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando todo el cuerpo estará en esa escena. Nick, ¿Sabes que se enterarán de que estuvimos allí y de que intervenimos no?

— ¿Y qué? se dice que intentamos contener a los tiradores y que no nos salió bien.

—Me cansé de dar vueltas y me senté en la silla para pensar. Esto es muy extraño Nick, vale que Bogo nos advirtió que sería peligroso pero ¿Tanto? En mi vida me había cruzado con nada parecido.

—Oye Judy recuerda que eres tú la que quiere adrenalina y aventuras. Yo fui claro para rechazarlo pero tú me hiciste callar, asique ahora no vengas llorando. (Nick se puso serió y se asomó a la ventana con los brazos en su espalda y las orejas gachas.

—Ahora Judy, estamos metidos en esto y tenemos que resolver este caso.

—Nick, aún no hemos empezado y ya nos estamos enredando (Nick se da la vuelta y me mira seriamente.)

— Será mejor que ahora nos vallamos. Debemos ir a casa de Don Brutus y aún no estamos ni en el metro. (Levanté las orejas al oír su nombre y empezó a mover mi hocico nervioso.)

—Claro Nick eso es. Brutus es uno de los capós más temidos ¿recuerdas? Seguro que él puede darnos alguna pista de lo que está ocurriendo.

— ¿Brutus? Desde que su hija ha tenido él bebe él ha echado cierre a todo su negocio, no creo que él quiera saber nada de esto, además que vamos a su cumpleaños, no creo que sea momento para hablar de temas de crímenes en la ciudad.

—sí, pero tú eres muy astuto y sabes hablarle a cualquiera, seguro que le sacarás algo.

—Muy mala idea Judy, muy…mala…idea. (Nick se levanta y sale siguiéndome hacia el metro para llegar a la casa de Don Brutus…)


	5. Capítulo 5 Abriendo el corazón

Hola seguidores.

antes que nada, pido perdón por haber tardado más de lo previsto. Me he estado preparando para mis vacaciones, además de mi puesto, que lo cambio de vez en cuando y tenia mucho que hacer. en fín, aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo, disfrutadlo y no dudeis en comentar ante una critica o sugerencias. Muchas gracias.

A leer, se ha dicho.

(Distrito Tundra, casa de don Brutus. 10 de la noche)

(Unos osos polares nos invitan pasar y nos dirigen a la sala de fiestas. El ambiente estaba muy animado, el viejo Brutus veía ver bailar a su hija con otro roedor y otros roedores en lo que levanta la vista y ve a la pareja llegar.)

—Pero si son el señor y la señorita Judy jajaja ¡A mis brazos! (dice el pequeño roedor mientras abre sus brazos. Judy se acerca y le da dos besos, luego yo le hago una reverencia y beso su mano.)

—A por fin estamos todos, ¡que venga el banquete! (Nos sentamos al lado de Brutus en sillas más grandes ofrecidas por sus compañeros polares quienes estaban reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños.)

En lo que se servía la comida Don Brutus empezó a hablarnos muy alegremente.)

— ¿Cómo es que habéis llegado tarde? Creí que no ibais a venir

—Al contrario don Brutus, pero tuvimos que coger el metro y llegó con un poco de retraso.

— ¿El metro? Oh, por favor Nick, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Podía haberte mandado una limusina a recogerte, recuerda que mis amigos son lo primero después de la familia.

—Lo agradezco don Brutus pero no podía permitir que…

— no no no

— (Dijo la musaraña con esmoquin en su butaca mientras movía su mano de forma negativa a la respuesta.)

—Nick por favor, conoces como soy, jamás es para mí una molestia ayudar a mis amigos, además fui yo quien os llamó a la fiesta, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

— (Judy intervino por mi)

—ohm, de veras Brutus te agradecemos mucho el detalle pero no queremos ser molestia.

—Pero hija mía no sois ninguna molestia, más molestos son muchos otros que vosotros, y los ayudo, ¿Pero vosotros?

— (La hija de Brutus ve a Judy y sale a saludarla)

—Judy, hola

—hola, ¿cómo estás? Madre mía ya eres madre

— ¿Verdad? Mi marido todavía no cree que esté pasando esto.

—Tesorito, ya que hablas de él ¿dónde está? No le he visto llegar aún.

—Pero Papá te dije de su parte que no podía venir, tenía negocios que atender y le ha sido imposible venir.

—Ah, negocios…claro, si, todos tenemos que atender nuestros negocios, aunque la familia esté por medio.

—Judy, quiero enseñarte algo, ¿vienes?

—Pues faltaría más (Dijo Judy mientras se levantaba y acogía a la joven musaraña en sus manos.

—en seguida volvemos. (Brutus y yo sonreímos al mismo tiempo y las chicas se fueron de la mesa de la fiesta seguido por dos osos polares.)

— ¿Sabes Nick? Cuando os vi juntos por primera vez pensé en mi cabeza…que pareja tan…extraña. Pero ahora que os veo diría que ha sido una buena decisión juntaros.

— ¿Puedo confiarte algo Brutus? (Dije en voz baja acercándome a la musaraña.)

—La verdad es que…no soy capaz de decirle nada todavía.

— ¿No?

— (Brutus me miró sorprendido)

—Pero por favore Nick, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? Creía que eso estaba hecho.

—Es…muy complicado.

—Mira Nick, créeme que no es tan complicado. Cuando la mía mama aún vivía y me enamoré de una chica, ella siempre me decía que no me ocultara, que abriera mis sentimientos para que ella los pudiera ver entre todo lo demás. Puedo entender el por qué te puede ser tan difícil pero si no haces algo nunca se sabe si ella se pueda fijar en otro, y el amor…es como un tren que solo puedes coger una vez por persona, si no lo coges a tiempo lo pierdes.

—tienes razón Brutus pero eso de abrirme…

—Amigo mío, algo que tú tienes muy bien preparado es la tuya lengua, con ella seguro que acabarás conquistándola…

— ¿Pero y si ella realmente solo busca amistad conmigo? (La musaraña me tocó la zarpa que en ese momento había visto que me encontraba contrariado mirando a otro lado.

—Amigo mío, si no lo intentas, siempre estarás con la duda. Puede parecer que esperar sea una solución y sí a veces lo es. Pero ella no estará eternamente, y si tú no aprovechas la tuya oportunidad, tal vez la pierdas para siempre. — (Cerré los ojos y traté de imaginarme a Judy con otra persona, algo que se me hacía insoportable. Brutus estaba ayudándome con un tema serio pero hablar y hacer son dos cosas muy distintas. No podía ir a Judy y decirle lo que sentía sin más. Podía rechazarme ¿Y si eso ocurría? Ella era lo mejor de mi vida, un tesoro oculto y no podía permitirme perderlo, algo me decía que si eso ocurría jamás encontraría nada parecido a ella.)

— ¡Asique nada de llantos ni silencio!, ¿Capishi? No pierdas tu oportunidad por miedo y que no te asuste su respuesta, esa conejita es lista, no creo que te deje atrás porque no te quiera como novio Nick.

—Gracias, don Brutus. Lo necesitaba.

—Nick, tu eres parte de mi familia, tu ahora eres el hijo que nunca tuve. — (Miré a fijamente al diminuto animal y no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente. Realmente palabras así me eran muy necesarias y las necesitaba. Siempre tuve una vida llena de aventuras pero aún así era una vida seca y vacía. Mi vida siempre había ido cuesta abajo hasta que la conocí a ella.)

(Flashbag)

— ¡Heey! ¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez.

—Anda, si es la agente tut tut.

—Naajaja, no. Soy la agente Hopps y he venido a hacerte unas preguntas sobre un caso. (Judy saca un cuaderno y un boli del cochecito).

— ¿Qué pasa, alguien ha robado un cono de tráfico? Yo no he sido. (Judy detiene el cochecito delante suyo para inmovilizar a Nick con su carrito de bebe.

—He zanahorias despertarás al bebe. Voy a trabajar.

—Esto es importante zorro creo que tus diez dólares en polos pueden esperar… (Judy le señala suspicazmente con el boli).

— ja… Oye gano doscientos pavos al día orejotas. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año desde los doce años y el tiempo es dinero, pírate (Nick señala hacia atrás con su zarpa)

—solo quiero que mires esta foto (Judy saca una foto del señor Nutrialson comiendo un pata polo.) Le vendiste este polo al señor Nutrialson? ¿Lo conoces?

—Conozco a todo el mundo… y también sé que un peluche se ha escapado de la juguetería asiqué vuelve a meterte en tu caja (Judy se queda temporalmente pasmada y cambia de táctica mientras cierra el cuaderno.

—Vale, pues lo haré por las malas. (Judy pone rápidamente un cepo al carrito de Nick.) — ¿Le has puesto un cepo a mi carrito?

—Nicholas Wilde, estás detenido.

— ¿Por qué por herir tus sentimientos?

—Por delito fiscal. (Nick le cambia la cara de repente). Si doscientos dólares al día por seiscientos sesenta y cinco días al año durante dos décadas multiplicado por veinte da un millón cuatrocientos sesenta mil o eso creo porque…soy una conejita boba pero se me da bien multiplicar, total según tus formularios has declarado por lo que veo ahh ¡Cero! Por desgracia mentir en un formulario oficial es un delito grave…cinco años de cárcel. (Nick le cambió la cara y entrecruzó los brazos.)

—Pero es mi palabra contra la tuya. (Judy encendió el boli quien se puso a repetir las ganancias de Nick según sus palabras).

— ¡No! Es tu palabra contra la tuya y si quieres este boli tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar a esta pobre Nutria o el único sitio en el que venderás polos será la cafetería de la cárcel… (Judy empezó a reírse picantemente de Nick). Se llama chanchullo querido…

En ese momento esa conejita no solo me dio una lección sino que me hizo fijarme más atentamente a ella.

—Si necesitas algo, aunque simplemente sea hablar tienes no solo un amigo, sino un Padre aquí mismo. Y ahora alegrémonos, este es mi cumpleaños y no quiero pasarlo triste ni que tú ni nadie lo esté asique ánimo.

(Judy y la hija de Brutus volvieron a la fiesta y se sentaron a disfrutar del banquete, claro que para mí y mi compañera el banquete era una delicatesen muy…muy pequeña.)

(Después de terminar Don Brutus salió al centro de la mesa con su hija y dio comienzo al baile. Todos los roedores bailaban en círculos en el Valls mientras Judy, yo y los seis osos, observaban desde arriba).

— ¡Vamos, Nick muéstrame como bailas con la tuya amistad!

—Dijo Brutus a la pareja mientras continuaba bailando. Judy me miró a los ojos

— ¿Preparado?

—Para eso ensayamos ¿no? (Respondí cogiéndola por la cintura y levantando su pata izquierda.

Judy y yo bailábamos el Valls como dos profesionales mientras nos separamos un poco de la mesa para no lastimar a nadie. Durante tres minutos hacemos movimientos lentos y giros, en lo que impresionan tanto a Brutus como a todos sus invitados. Nos habíamos vuelto el alma de la fiesta de un momento a otro).

(Nick estaba guapísimo con ese traje y ese porte. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaba ese zorro mientras bailábamos. Otra vez habíamos caído juntos en la trampa de nuestros ojos. Podía verme en los ojos de mi compañero y el en los mismos. Nuestros pasos eran cada vez más delicados, dando vueltas por la habitación sin apartar nuestras miradas. Todo era perfecto, es más era mágico. Igual de mágico que las escenas románticas de las películas o incluso puede que más. No podíamos ver nada más, estábamos conectados uno al otro, yo no sabía porque él me miraba, pensé que tal vez estaba realmente mirando otra cosa o viajando en su mundo mientras me miraba.

— ¡Muy buen baile! — (Nos gritaba Brutus desde el borde de la mesa y aplaudiendo junto con todos los roedores).

— ¡Ha sido fantástico! ¡Una gozada!

—Gracias señor Brutus (dijo Nick haciendo una reverencia sin soltar mi mano).

— ¡Hora de la tarta! (Brutus fue a sentarse emocionadísimo, como un niño. Nick y yo nos volvimos a sentar y vimos llegar a la mesa una mini tarta que era de tres pisos. Era poca cosa para nosotros, pero para ellos era enorme. Don Brutus se levantó y quiso pronunciar unas palabras antes de soplar las velas).

—Hoy estamos aquí por mi septuagésimo octavo cumpleaños, y no hay mejor compañía que la de vosotros, mis camaradas. Es verdad que con este nuevo año, terminan los míos negocios y limpio mis manos de aquellos a los que les hice daño o…congelara… (Los roedores soltaron una risa pronunciada en el aire mientras Brutus seguía con la copa de vino en alto). Pero en fin. También quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi hijita, que en poco tiempo me ha dado el mayor de los regalos, ser abuelo y a Nick y Judy porque se han unido a esta humilde familia y han aportado mucho este tiempo entre risas y penas. Espero por vuestra parte, que podáis juntaros y enseñarme al menos un hijo antes de mi muerte.

— (Nick y yo nos miramos sonriendo como quién no quiere la cosa algo rojos y después miramos a otro lado.)

—Sin más mi querida familia, mi deseo no es más que ver una buena y agradable vida, en cada uno de vosotros. — (La musaraña terminó el pequeño, dijo salud y bebió acompañado por nosotros. Después de eso, cantamos el cumpleaños feliz y sopló las mini velas con el número de su edad. A lo que todos aplaudimos y festejamos en lo que se partía la tarta.

Después de comer algunos comensales, volvieron a salir a bailar y otros se quedaban en sus asientos hablando o cotilleando como suele ser de costumbre. Nick y yo permanecíamos con don Brutus, que miraba su fiesta con gran interés, en lo que decido abrir conversación con él.

¿Se divierte Brutus?

—Pues claro, hija mía, es mi septuagésimo octavo cumpleaños, ¿cómo no iba a alegrarme? Además, pienso que lo mejor que he hecho es dejar de ser el…capó más temido del distrito. Prefiero seguir con algunos de mis negocios y dejar ese pasado atrás para siempre.

—Tiene gracia que lo mencione porque ahora la ciudad se está volviendo más loca que nunca. (Miré a Nick quién estaba con sus piernas cruzadas mirando de reojo a Brutus y en una posición poco formal). — ¿A qué te refieres Nick?—Pregunta desconcertado el diminuto animal. —Resulta que hoy antes de venirnos, fuimos al concierto de Garzelle. Y de repente se convirtió en un tiroteo entre unos lobos y unos perros disfrazados. — (Brutus miraba a Nick con cierto desinterés).

— ¿Y qué? Yo he hecho cosas peores.

— (Nick prosiguió a hablar de la misión que no debíamos revelar a nadie. Me di cuenta que Nick pretendía sacarle información por lo que le seguí el juego). ¡Ha sí! ese oso fue secuestrado y no han vuelto a verle.

— ¿Venga hombre, para qué secuestrar a un profesor de universidad? — (Pregunta Brutus muy contrariado).

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar, Brutus, ¿Tú…no tendrás idea de nada verdad?

— ¿Estáis insinuando que si he tenido algo que ver?

—No, Brutus claro que no, solo queremos preguntarte si sabrías de alguien que estuviera interesado en asuntos de herbología, concretamente del…aullador nocturno. Tanto como para secuestrar a un experto.

—Nick, no te voy a mentir, ahora mismo no recuerdo a nadie de mis círculos que estuviera interesado en aulladores nocturnos. No es una droga, no es un arma, ni siquiera está considerado como alimento, por lo que jamás he traficado con ello y tampoco nadie que yo conozca.

— (Nick y yo nos miramos desanimados sabiendo que Brutus no iba a dar ninguna ayuda a la investigación).

—Lo siento mucho chicos, pero además de no saberlo, estoy fuera del negocio. Hoy mismo até el ultimo cabo suelto que me quedaba y ya no estoy ni en los mapas. En este cumpleaños Don Brutus Mascarpone murió repentinamente. Ahora solo soy Brutus Carpone, del apellido de la mía mama.

—Bueno, es mejor para ti, Brutus

— (Comentaba Nick a la musaraña).

—Lo sé, para mí, para mi hija y para todos mis seres queridos…

(12:00 Estación de metro de Zootrópolis.)

Nick, mañana hay que madrugar, asique será mejor ir a descansar. Mañana iremos e investigaremos y buscaremos pistas en la Universidad y en los archivos. Hay que meterse de lleno en este caso.

—Te doy la palabra Judy, tenemos que encontrar a ese Oso, aunque a saber si seguirá vivo…

—No seas pesimista Zorro, seguramente le obligarán a hablar o a trabajar en contra de su voluntad, nada más.

—Y a qué precio…

— (Nick me preocupaba, ya estaba distraído desde que nos despedimos de Brutus y nos fuimos a Zootrópolis). ¿Te pasa algo Nick? Te veo muy distraído desde que volvimos de la fiesta.

—No Zanahorias, es solo que ya estoy algo cansado y tengo ganas de que ya sea mañana para investigar lo ocurrido.

— (Nick sonrió guiñándome un ojo y empezó a alejarse mientras se despedía).

— Bueno zanahorias, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

— (Nick ya se alejaba y antes de ir a casa decidí hacer una locura. Salí corriendo tras él y pegué un salto hacia su espalda. Haciendo que se detuviera del asombro, y al darse la vuelta, lo abracé con fuerza). Nick, gracias por todo de verdad, lo he pasado genial. (Nick enmudeció por un rato, no sabía qué contestar hasta que reaccionó y me abrazó también con mucha fuerza).

—No zanahorias, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad.

— ¿Oportunidad de qué?

—Pues…la oportunidad de volver a sentirme querido y de saber que alguien confía en mí y no me tiene miedo.

—oh, Nick… (Terminamos y nos despedimos una vez más antes de partir.)

(El día había terminado, y mi cabeza estaba realmente revuelta. ¿Estará Nick enamorado de mí? ¿Seguirá vivo ese Oso? ¿Lograremos encontrar respuestas a lo que ha ocurrido hoy?)

(El abrazo de Judy antes de irme me dejó estupefacto. No podía decirle nada más que lo que le dije. Y llegué a mi cama con una sola duda en mi cabeza. ¿Judy estaría enamorada de mí?)…


	6. Capítulo 6 Agrada y agradarás

Hola chicos, perdón por tardar, las vacaciones son lo que tiene. Gracias por esperar y tener paciencia. en este capítulo conoceremos a un nuevo personaje y creédme, será próximamente la guinda del pastel en esta trama. espero que la disfrutéis y anime un poco más nuestra aventura. sin mas, saludos y a leer.

(Comisaria uno, Corral)

(El despertador no me quiso despertar hoy y ahora me encontraba llegando tarde a las reuniones de misión. Que fastidio). Abrí la puerta y comprobé que todos estaban en sus puestos aunque afortunadamente Bogo no había llegado. Saludé a unos cuantos y me senté al lado de Judy que ya estaba investigando y mirando los registros del Oso desaparecido).

¿Cómo? ¿Empezaste sin mí? Que mal, (Judy esbozó una sonrisa y me hizo un hueco en la silla sin quitar los ojos del informe) ¿Qué has encontrado?

—No mucho, se sabe poco de este personaje. Tiene sus cuentas normales, una casa en el distrito del canal y es soltero.

— ¿algo que lo involucre con los aulladores nocturnos?

—sí, bueno según parece él fue uno de los que ayudó a desarrollar la vacuna del mismo e hizo una aburridísima tesis de cincuenta formas de contagio por la misma.

—Bueno, si yo quisiera tener más información sobre la planta acudiría a él antes que a nadie. (Un hipopótamo dio la señal de que Bogo había llegado a la sala)

—¡Ateeención!

—(Inmediatamente y como de costumbre, todos saludaron a Bogo haciendo ruidos, aullando y golpeando la mesa.

—Vale, vale, vale escuchad. Tengo muchísimo que hacer asique voy a ser rápido. Señores, nos encontramos ante un caso enorme y que afecta a toda la ciudad. Anoche, durante el concierto de Garzelle, se realizó un ataque terrorista por unos lobos desconocidos. Además de eso. Unos agentes intervinieron y hasta nos dijeron de forma muy cortés, que esperáramos para recoger los "huesos" del escenario.

—(Bogo hablaba en un tono muy serio pero también preocupado.)

—Haber, ¿Alguien en esta sala le suena de algo las siglas G.U.A.U?

—(Nadie abrió la boca, evidentemente porque nadie conocía qué era eso.)

—Me lo temía… (Bogo empezó a repartir carpetas en las mesas de delante).

—Esta vez, este grupo ha sido nombrado por el ayuntamiento, inspectores de la ciudad. A partir de este momento, deberéis trabajar en conjunto para dar con alguna pista sobre G.U.A.U o los terroristas. La ciudad aún no sabe que ocurre y los medios de comunicación empiezan a cundir el pánico. Nosotros debemos encontrar a los responsables, y debe ser antes de que den un golpe muy duro. Mucha gente ha resultado atacada y aunque existe cura han descubierto que el aullador nocturno es diferente por cada animal que sanan. Es decir, aquel que esté detrás de esto, está modificándolo para que sea más peligroso e incluso más dañino. Asique vosotros elegís equipo y vehículo, haced lo que creáis conveniente y encontradme pistas de lo que está ocurriendo. Eso es todo.

—(Bogo abandonó la sala y por un momento se hizo el silencio. Pasado unos segundos Delgato empezó a hablar a todos.)

—¿Qué es eso de G.U.A.U? suena como entidad secreta o algo.

—Tal vez sean agentes especiales.

—Es lo que digo Nick. ¿Qué narices? Y encima el comportamiento de Bogo ¿No a olido alguien más el miedo que tenía en el cuerpo? Huuu eso no es nada bueno.

—Vamos Delgato, más que miedo era que no se ha duchado aún, no asustes anda. (Fransine, una enorme elefanta se levantó apelando al Lobo)

—Nick, creo que Delgato tiene razón. Aquí algo anda muy mal. (Fauser y Grisoli se unieron a la conversación.)

—Pero que muy mal, Bogo no ha actuado así jamás, él sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos.

—Entonces nos tocará descubrirlo. (aclaró a Grisoli).

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha (Soltó Judy mientras señalaba la puerta)

—Por el momento que cada uno investigue lo que crea conveniente. Nick y yo seguiremos una pista de la universidad en busca de alguien. Cuando acabe el día nos juntaremos y aclararemos soluciones.

—(Nadie abrió la boca. Judy no es que fuera la gerente de todos nosotros pero su personalidad en el trabajo nos hacía entender que llevarle la contraria no era buena idea, además de que ella imponía con su estilo de liderazgo aunque no más que un búfalo enorme y musculoso).

(Aparcamientos de la comisaria.)

Zanahorias, se supone que La universidad está más que mirada, ¿Qué piensas encontrar allí? —Nick, tiene que haber alguna pista, un animal no desaparece sin más al terminar su jornada —Pero ya nos han dicho que no se encontró más que un libro de biología y huellas de neumáticos. (Nos subimos al coche patrulla y me abroche el cinturón.) De verdad no sé qué esperas encontrar.

—Espero que encontremos algo Nick, si no yo ya no sé por dónde buscar. (Judy arrancó el coche y nos pusimos en marcha para ir a la Universidad de Zootrópolis en pleno centro de la ciudad.)

(Judy y yo dimos unas vueltas en coche rodeando el Campus que estaba plagado de tiendas, papelerías y estudiantes que iban de un lado para el otro con sus mochilas y sus modas extravagantes y pintorescas. Aunque en cierta manera Judy y yo no tendríamos más edad que muchos de los estudiantes que nos observaban mientras pasábamos.)

—Esto me recuerda al instituto, todo lleno de jóvenes que estudian por varias razones, para después llevarse el palo de no poder ser lo que ellos quieren ser.

—Valla, (Hablé sorprendido) ¿A dónde ha ido la conejita que decía que aquí se podía hacer lo que se quisiera?

—Esa conejita se topó con un zorro que le hizo abrir los ojos y ver mejor la realidad y no un lema de una pegatina de suvenir.

—Pero tú lo conseguiste (Le dije mientras abrazaba parte de su asiento para animarla.

(El caso le estaba afectando y solo era el primer día. Seguramente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en las que pensar y prestar atención. No había más que las huellas de neumáticos y un libro del animal. Parecía que los secuestradores eran realmente profesionales. E incluso las cámaras de tráfico fueron desactivadas antes del secuestro. Eran inteligentes, pero no contaban con una estudiante que no pudieron sonsacarle nada…aún.

(Hopps aparcó el coche y ambos bajamos dejando ver nuestros uniformes y las resplandecientes placas. También para dar un toque más policiaco me puse mis gafas plateadas y puse cara de Poli malo. Aunque ese papel creo que debía tenerlo Judy pues aunque intentaba ser simpática hoy no estaba de buen humor.

Voy a tomar declaración en la cafetería Nick. Tú ve preguntando a los estudiantes que puedas. —a sus órdenes mi capita…

—Y te recomiendo Nick que vallas enserio, hoy no estoy para juegos.

— (Me di la vuelta y traté de alejarme en lo que ella se dirigía fieramente a la cafetería con su bolígrafo grabadora y su block).

Madre mía, desde luego esta mujer cuando tiene un pronto no veas como es, menos mal que es una conejita y no un tigre o algo así. (Me quité las gafas y miré a mi alrededor. El lugar era parte de una plaza bastante concurrida por jóvenes y algún que otro profesor. En un momento pude identificar los grupitos divididos en varias zonas.

El primer grupito era el de los guays. Si, ese grupo de Jóvenes deportistas y niñas alocadas por ver sus pectorales lucirse al sol pero sin nada de cerebro. El segundo grupo era el de los frikis, sin duda. Eran como veinte personas con apariencia de nerds haciendo cosas raras con un huevo y apuntando y anotando lo que ocurría.

El tercer grupo sí me llamó más la atención. Era el grupo de los emo. Jóvenes que pasaban del mundo, del sistema y de…los colores porque lo que más había era negro en sus vestimentas.

Me acerqué a ese grupo y en lo que me acercaba pude escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Que si tío, el profe está pirado. Se cree que le voy a hacer caso si piensa que me voy a cambiar de ropa porque a la clase no le guste.

—Totaaalmente.

—(El grupo no era más que un mapache con camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros, además de un peinado punk seguramente ya algo pasado. El segundo era una comadreja desaliñada, con gafas oscuras y una camisa heavy, además de unas cadenas decorativas que tenían sus shorts y la última era una gata muy bien peinada y con una blusa negra y Jeans azul oscuro).

Ola chicos, disculpad (Interrumpo la conversación de estos)

—Aaanda tío, pero si es la pasma

— (comentó la comadreja de forma muy relajada como si estuviera algo drogado).

—Jejeje, hola. Soy Nicholas Wilde, de la Policía, estoy aquí para tomar declaración sobre uno de vuestros profesores, el señor…

—Volantez, ya sabemos quién es

— (Soltó desinteresadamente la gata) La gata era de color negro por la parte de la espalda y blanco en la cara,pecho y seguramente barriga. Tenía unos ojos amarillos de tamaño medio, pelaje aterciopelado y una naricilla rosa. Hee, sí, ese mismo.

—Nos tomaron declaración el otro día asique no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Ojojo, perdona, ¿Te das cuenta de a quién le hablas niña?

—Sí, le estoy hablando a un Poli pone multas del tamaño del color de un tomate y de la edad de… veinticinco.

— (La gata dio en el clavo.)

— Ya te dije, que nos tomaron declaración.

—Bueno pues ya que eres tan amable ¿por qué no empiezo contigo?

— ¿Qué? (La sirena de la siguiente hora sonó y todos los estudiantes empezaron a moverse a cumplir su jornada).

—Valla, zorro cuanto lo siento, pero tengo clase de física y no puedo llegar tarde asique.

— (Detestaba que me llamaran zorro de esa forma y que para colmo una niña me hablara de esa forma por lo que la detuve con el brazo y la miré con muy mala cara.) Siéntate. (La gata algo asustada despidió con la mirada a sus compañeros mientras estos la miraban preocupada y se sentó en un banco cercano de forma muy angustiosa. Al verla sentada con los brazos cruzados recordé que no tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles y me senté a su lado tratando de suavizar las cosas y calmarme). Buff… ¿Un principio de semana duro he? (La joven gata se dedicó a mirarme más detenidamente y con la misma se volteó en señal de desaprobación). Oye niña no tienes por qué ponerte así. Solo necesito que me respondas a unas preguntas y ya está nada más. (La gata me habló sin siquiera mover un musculo enfadada).

—¿Y que es lo que quieres preguntarme? ¿Es que no te has enterado de lo que te dije antes? Ya estuvieron monigotes como tú preguntando por aquí el otro día, así que no estés fastidiando.

—Oye niña ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? ¿Te das cuenta de que le estás faltando el respeto a un agente de la ley verdad?

— ¿Un agente de la ley? Perdón, pensé que se trataba de un pitufo con placa, a no que los pitufos no son color tomate.

— ¿Es que mi color de pelaje te incordia? ¿O es porque soy un zorro? (La niña se volteó hacia mi)

—A mí me da igual que animal seas o qué color tienes, no me caéis bien ¿vale? Y que yo sepa no estoy obligada a tener que aguantaros.

—oye niña no me…

— ¡tengo nombre!

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dices para que pueda dirigirme a ti?

—Me llamo Yess.

— ¿Yess? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Un nombre artístico o qué?

— ¡Es mi apodo tío, no me ralles!

— (La joven animal volvió a darse la vuelta y darme literalmente la espalda. Por un momento estuve por avisar a mi compañera y arrestarla, pero lo pensé mejor. Sencillamente solo era una niña que no quería cooperar pero eso no la hacía sospechosa o culpable del secuestro. Al igual que yo en mi juventud, era ella arrecia a tener simplemente contacto visual con la policía, y su condición de emo si realmente lo era no facilitaba las cosas. En esto que ella sigue dándome la espalda trato de calmarme y hablarle de una forma más cercana, a fin y al cabo tenia veinticinco años, no sería tan difícil hablar en su idioma callejero. Oye Yess, perdona. No pretendía ser malo contigo pero por favor, necesito que me digas lo que sepas. (Por un momento la gata débilmente movió la cabeza como para escucharme, agudizando su oreja izquierda.

— ¿desde cuándo un Poli se disculpa?

— ¿Podría ser desde que aquel que se disculpa sigue siendo una persona dentro de un uniforme? (Yess me miró desvelando más sus ojos a causa del comentario. Sus ojos eran amarillos anaranjados, casi se podría decir que era Oro en sus pupilas).

—disculpas aceptadas supongo.

— (La joven y yo nos miramos un momento e instintivamente dejamos escapar una sonrisa débil pero precisa). ¿Cuántos años tienes veinte, veintidós?

—diecinueve. Superé un par de materias antes de tiempo y me mandaron a hacer mis ciclos aquí.

— ¿Y por qué te noto tan seria? Aparte de que te haya venido a molestar claro. ¿Alguna nota fuera de su sitio o temas familiares?

—Ambas… me salió una nota horrible en matemáticas y mi Padre no vino a verme este finde. Como de costumbre… Un segundo ¿Pero qué hago yo contándote mi vida?

— (Una sonrisa más alegre apareció en el rostro de Yess. La gata se sentía descontenta y algo disgustada, las cosas no le iban bien desde que entró en la Universidad, y de hecho la había afectado tanto que pude suponer por qué se había hecho emo.)

(Entré a la cafetería a toda prisa después de dejar a Nick, esperando que no se metiera en líos.

Todo estaba lleno de jóvenes comiendo y alguno que otro leyendo o usando el móvil. Me fijé en el tigre que servía en la barra y me acerqué a saludarle.) Hola, buenos días.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo agente?

—(El tigre vestía con la bata de trabajo llena de grasa, pero el resto del cuerpo y las manos estaban bien limpias, aunque se le notaba que era un novato ya que se le cayó parte del café en la barra y tuvo que limpiarlo.)

—Valla hombre, mira si soy penoso…

—No te preocupes, fallando se aprende. (El tigre me sonrió ligeramente y me prestó total atención)

—dígame, ¿Qué necesita?

— Estoy estudiando el caso de la desaparición de vuestro Profesor Volantez. ¿Sabrías algo sobre el caso?

—Hum pues la Policía estuvo investigando el otro día y también me preguntaron. Lo único es que no sé mucho, recuerdo que lo vi salir el mismo día de la cafetería, pero nada más.

— Estoy interesada en las huellas de un vehículo que aparecieron en la esquina de la salida de una de las aulas. ¿Recuerdas o sabes de alguien que viera durante esos días hacia atrás un vehículo de carácter sospechoso? (El tigre abnegó con la cabeza)

—Nada. En este campus hay muchos alumnos con coche propio, y son…un montón, pero sospechoso ninguno.

— Está bien, ¿y…podrías decirme dónde se encuentra el director o la directora del centro?

— Por supuesto, tienes que entrar por la puerta principal y después de pasar el recibidor, a mano derecha está su despacho. Seguramente esté allí aunque últimamente está muy atareada asique le recomiendo que valla pronto o quede con ella.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias esto…

—Ups jeje, Dylan, me llamo Dylan

— (El tigre extendió su mano algo avergonzado y me la estrechó con mucha educación.)

—Oiga espere un momento, usted es Judy Hopps ¿verdad?

—Sí así es ¿por qué?

—Soy un admirador suyo. Demostró mucho a esta ciudad cuando se hizo Policía. Entre muchas cosas que realmente aquí cualquiera puede ser lo que quiera.

—Valla jajá, no sabía que tuviera admiradores.

—Yo por ejemplo aprendí mucho de usted con la actitud que tuvo. A todo pronóstico no solo se hizo Poli, sino que además se hizo una de las mejores.

— (No pude evitar ponerme algo roja y agarrarme las manos) Gracias Dylan, es todo un detalle y me alegro de haberte conocido.

—Igualmente señorita Judy, pase un buen día.

— ¡Igualmente!

(Dylan me había alegrado el día. No sabía que era el ejemplo de algunas personas en la ciudad y eso me causaba cierto orgullo. Era la imagen viva de la Policía, un galardón nada sencillo.

Después de la cafetería pregunté a algunos alumnos mientras me acercaba a la dirección en busca de pistas sobre el vehículo. Alguien tenía que haber visto algo. El lugar estaba plagado de estudiantes de todo tipo, además de los profesores. Alguien tenía que haber visto u oído algo esa noche. Nick, espero que tú estés averiguando algo.

Venga, no te eches el tiempo a pensar lo malo de las cosas…sonríe y demuéstrale al mundo que puedes con ello.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Te estoy diciendo que mi Padre siempre está metido con negocios y ya ni se acuerda de mí.

—Hey, oye, tu Padre seguro que te quiere muchísimo Yess, si le sale trabajo es más que nada para que tengas comida, techo y estudios, porque estudiar aquí no es gratis. (La gata prestaba atención a lo que decía pero aun así no le afectaban mis palabras. La gata suspira profundamente) Yess… un nombre muy trabajado ¿Pensaste tú ese mote?

— sí, me gusta porque es cortito y con gancho…en plan…Yess. Ya sabes…

— Ya te digo, es un mote muy currado.

— Gracias.

— (La gatita sonrió colocándose el pelo.)

—Bueno Yess, a lo que venía. ¿Sabes algo sobre lo que le pasó a tu Profesor?

— Me has caído bien hee… ¿Cómo era?

— Nick, Nicky para los amigos (Le dije guiñándole el ojo)

— Nicky…Ok.

Pues verás Nicky la otra vez que vino la Policía yo estaba enferma en casa y por eso no me pudieron preguntar nada a mí, pero resulta que vi algo extraño el otro día.

— (abrí el cuaderno y comencé a apuntar.)

— El día que lo secuestraron Volantez estaba muy raro. Normalmente es el típico profe que pretende caerte bien y tal pero no lo consigue de ninguna forma y bueno estaba muy acostumbrada a su carácter raro y eso.

—Ajá (Le dije en lo que apuntaba.)

— Pero ese Día él estaba como…asustado por algo, como si alguien le estuviera espiando o algo, de hecho estaba insoportable y no quería hablar con nadie ni nada. Solo cogía su teléfono cuando le llamaban, y siempre terminaba colgando de mala forma.

— ¿Llegaste a escuchar alguna conversación en ese móvil?

— No, qué va, siempre que le sonaba el móvil el desaparecía, y después volvía colgando o con el móvil en la mano.

— ¿Cuántas llamadas llegó a recibir?

— Bua, fueron como unas… ¿Tres veces? No me acuerdo bien.

— Vale Yess, ¿aparte de su comportamiento vistes algo más?

— en verdad sí, recuerdo que unos días antes estuvo hablando con unos tipos, con una pinta muy rara.

— Muy rara… ¿Podrías describírmelos?

— Buff, pues… Haber… Lo que más me llamó la atención fue de un anillo que tenía uno de los tipos, recuerdo que tenía un anillo en el índice de su mano izquierda, en forma de calavera. Me acuerdo bien porque me molo un montón ya sabes, es mi rollo y tal.

— (Sonreí mirándola ante el comentario y seguí apuntando)

— Vale, también recuerdo… ahh si, el mismo tipo tenía unos ojos rojos como inyectados en sangre, y el otro una gabardina negra y…no espera, ambos tenían gabardina. Pero el otro tenía una cicatriz en la parte de arriba del pecho muy chula, parecía como…un corazón eléctrico o algo así en plan tipo malote y tal y lo llevaba como por aquí...

— (Yess hizo señas como en el principio del esternón.)

— Después se fueron en una furgoneta negra y no volvieron a aparecer. No recuerdo nada más.

— Me parece que caíste enferma el peor día ¿no?

— Que, va. Seguro que descubrieron más que tú otros Polis.

— No, Lo único que teníamos eran las marcas de un neumático y un libro. Nada más.

— O, pues valla.

— (Me levanté guardando la libreta y colocando mis gafas en la cabeza.

— Pues ya está Yess, gracias por tu colaboración.

— Gracias a ti por tomarte tiempo de tu curro en apoyarme moralmente.

— (Me arrodillé a la altura de sus ojos y le hablé con total simpatía.) No tienes que agradecérmelo, ¿Ves esta placa? (Señale la placa que tenía en el pecho y exclamé) Proteger y servir, Yess. Es parte de mi trabajo.

— ¿Sabes? Para ser un Poli eres bastante diferente a los demás.

— digamos que yo no me considero un Justiciero, soy Poli, no un súper idiota.

— Total. ¿Volveré a verte?

— Pues en un principio yo creo que mi compañera y yo hemos terminado pero si quieres puedo dejarte mi teléfono y quedamos algún día ¿Te parece?

— Encantada. (Arranqué una hoja de mi block con mi número de teléfono que ya estaba escrito y se lo di a la gata despidiéndome de ella.) Pues aquí tienes. Nos vemos pronto.

— Chao Nicky, me has caído genial enserio. (La gata y yo cogimos caminos diferentes y proseguí a buscar a Judy en la cafetería.

¿Pero cómo ha sido posible? ¿Quién tenía acceso a esas cámaras?

— Señorita Hopps, estamos hablando de un apagón que se produjo en ese momento. Seguramente los secuestradores sabían que había cámaras y produjeron ese apagón.

— (La Directora Gyre Manchas era una jirafa, vestida con un sencillo vestido de cuerpo entero de lana y unas argollas en sus orejas. Se veía por su voz y el tono amarillo medio pálido que era ya una señora de bastante edad.)

Señora Manchas ¿Alguien no pudo ver nada sospechoso? Un alumno, profesor alguien. (Me estaba poniendo cada vez menos asertiva a medida que la conversación continuaba. Desde que entré al despacho solo encontraba no, no y demás no).

— Lo siento agente, no puedo ayudarla, ya le dije también que el otro día nos tomaron a mí y a los profesores declaraciones. No creo que haya nada que no sepan ya.

— (Me sentí derrotada. Agradecí a La directora su colaboración y salí al campus hacia el coche. Me senté en el coche y revisé todos los datos del caso. Nada, todo es inservible… ¿Y dónde estará Nick?

(Nick salió corriendo hacia el enorme coche patrulla y abrió la puerta para colocarse en su asiento.)

— Zanahorias ¿Qué tal? ¿Has encontrado algo? Fui a buscarte a la cafetería pero no estabas. — Nick, ¿Tengo cara de que haya encontrado algo? Solo me repiten lo de las cámaras una y otra vez. Nada que me sirva. (Coloqué mi cabeza sobre el volante hundida en lo que Nick empezaba a reírse.

— Jajajajaj,

— ¿Qué? ¿Te estás riendo? (Me encaré rápidamente mirándole con mucha furia pero eso no hizo efecto.

— Jajaja. Conejita boba.

— (Nick sacó de su bolsillo un block de notas y me lo entregó.)

— De nada.

— Pero ¿Qué has encontrado? (Le dije mientras rebuscaba en el Block la información que quería.)

— Pues ahí tenemos a dos tipos bastante bien descritos por una alumna que los vio mientras hablaban con nuestro peludo desaparecido y la descripción de lo que parece ser una furgoneta negra.

— ¡Siiii! ¿Te dijo la matricula?

— Emmm no. No, eso se le escapó pero se me ocurre volver a archivos e investigar la furgoneta mediante las huellas de neumáticos.

— Muy buena idea, pero eso va a ser muy complicado Nick, encontrar una furgoneta basándonos en sus huellas y el color es muy complicado. Pero en fin. Vamos para allá volando. (Arranqué el coche y salí como un rayo hacia la comisaria, olvidándome de dejar a Nick abrocharse el cinturón.

(Comisaria uno, Archivos)

La sala de archivos era la planta baja de la comisaria. En ella se encontraban todos los datos de los casos que había o estaba llevando la comisaría, anotando incluso copias de seguridad en ordenador. Nick y yo entramos como un rayo y nos paramos frente a una tortuga que había en la cabina de la entrada. Hola, soy la agente Hopps y este es mi compañero Wilde. Necesitamos echar un vistazo al caso de la desaparición de Volantez. (La tortuga miró algo desanimada a la pareja y sacó de una mesilla un formulario).

— Haber, ¿Quién es el que lleva el caso?

— Yo (Le dije a la tortuga señalándome mientras daba saltitos de emoción. La tortuga tenía un aspecto y vocabulario antipático, por lo que me agradó terminar rápido con aquel viejo carcamal.

— Vale, tú. Rellena este formulario para que quede expuesto que visitaste hoy a esta hora los archivos del caso.

— (Cogí el formulario y lo rellené a toda prisa, firmándolo con mi número de placa y entregándoselo a la antipática tortuga. Gracias.

—Tenéis diez minutos.

— (La tortuga pulsó un botón y una luz roja al lado de la puerta se encendió haciendo un sonido y abriéndose. Nick y yo no perdimos el tiempo y nos dispusimos a buscar las huellas de neumáticos. Si descubríamos que furgoneta había secuestrado al Profesor, daríamos un paso enorme.

— ¡Zanahorias, está aquí!

— (Nick levantó la mano llamándome para mostrarme un archivador con el caso y la señal de "Abierto"). Vamos Nick, ábrelo. (Abrió el archivador y vimos los datos originales del caso, todo estaba perfectamente guardado ahí. El pelo de Volantez, El libro, varias hojas de Declaraciones de los testigos y lo que más nos interesaba. Las fotos y cálculos de las huellas.

— Genial, ahora que lo tenemos, tendremos que buscar la marca de neumático y después averiguar en qué furgonetas negras se instaló.

— Pero Nick, lo malo de esto es que la furgoneta pueda ser repintada o algo. Intentémoslo pero sería bueno encontrar una distinción de la furgoneta.

— de momento Judy, centrémonos en lo que tenemos. Tenemos fábricas y tiendas que visitar y el tiempo vuela.

— tienes razón Nick. Vamos…


	7. Capítulo 7 A la pista del zorro

Capítulo siete. a la pista del zorro.

Hola. Pues aquí esta. otro capítulo de nuestra historia. Agradezco el apoyo que voy teniendo. no es que tenga a mucha gente pero bueno, se empieza por lo pequeño. Espero como siempre que la espera haya merecido la pena y podais disfrutar de este nuevo capitulo. Un saludo y a leer.

(Saludos a Zorro astuto y Sr zorrito sexy. Miembros de la pagina de Fans de zootopia España. Un saludo chicos y espero que os guste. queda dedicado a vosotros.

(Cuartel general de G.U.A.U.S) Sala de espera al despacho de Lobot)

(La sala de espera estaba desierta, lo único vivo era una planta que había de decoración en una de las esquinas y yo, que encajaba con los colores de la habitación, ambos éramos de tono blanco, a excepción de mis ojos amarillos y mi nariz oscura.

Yo soy un zorro Albino criado en Nueva zarpa en Estados Peludos. Asignado en ejércitos de alto rango y re dirigido a un programa secreto. G.U.A.U.S Era una sociedad secreta que investigaba y capturaba a los más temidos villanos del Planeta. Enemigos públicos sin ningún pudor ni remordimientos.

Hace un mes me asignaron en la ciudad para seguir en la búsqueda de uno de los villanos más peligrosos de Estados Peludos. Don miaus. (Una voz femenina sonó por un altavoz)

— Señor Tod, ya puede pasar.

—(Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el despacho, ubicado en lo más alto del edificio Wresley, donde podías apreciar gran parte de la ciudad y donde Lobot estaba observando las vistas en la ventana del tamaño de una pared entera.)

—Tód, tome asiento.

— (El perro negro y marrón me invitó sentarme en una de las butacas de la amplia sala, en frente de su escritorio de madera de roble de casi cuatro metros. Acto seguido se dirigió a su silla y se sentó enfrente de mí.)

— Agente Tód disculpe que le haya interrumpido en su investigación, pero tengo que informarle de algo. Según nos han informado, Don Miaus está atando cabos, haciendo desaparecer del mapa en extraños accidentes a agentes y personas de su entorno. Al parecer Don Miaus, está informado de quienes van tras él y eso pone en peligro toda la operación para atraparlo. Como bien sabe, llevamos muchos años detrás de él y todavía no hemos averiguado tan siquiera quién es, por lo tanto a sabiendas de su parte en la investigación le informo que bajo su seudónimo, será introducido temporalmente en la Comisaria uno de la ciudad, para colaborar en el caso con ayuda de su experiencia.

— Comprendo señor, ¿Pero la Policía? ¿Qué tienen que ver con Miaus?

— La Policía investiga la desaparición de un profesor de Universidad. Al parecer sus conocimientos sobre el aullador nocturno podrían ser de utilidad para Miaus. Su investigación, iba requerida a investigar la composición y estructura de la planta, además de hacer teorías sobre las formas en las que puede intoxicarse. Pero curiosamente ha desaparecido, y tal por la forma en que ocurrió estamos seguros que don Miaus tiene algo que ver.

— Eso es muy extraño. Miaus se dedica a tráfico de armas y blanqueo. ¿Ahora está metido en botánica?

— Recuerde que este hombre es muy impredecible. Sea lo que sea lo que trame no va a ser un simple asunto de Botánica. Investigue todo lo que pueda, y manténgase despierto en todo momento. Le hemos puesto además un apartamento y el cargo de Investigador para esta misión.

— Señor, estaba cerca de terminar con el caso de Bless. De hecho iba a… (El perro levantó la mano y detuvo mi discurso.)

— Agente Tód. Usted es uno de los agentes más prometedores de esta organización. Pero, sus cualidades aún no son aceptables para algunas misiones. Y eso incluye el caso Bless.

— Pero señor, sí estoy preparado, solo necesito un poco de…

— Según los últimos informes, dos vándalos lograron huir mientras usted forcejeaba con uno de ellos, tuvo un accidente con uno de nuestros vehículos dejándolo sepultado bajo el mar en Rusia y su forma drástica de improvisación, provocó que un agente fuera herido y otro envenenado.

— si señor… (Le dije bajando el tono y agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada.

— En la armería le habrán preparado su equipo para esta misión, recuerde pasar por recepción para que le lleven como nuevo agente a la Comisaria y…haga amigos.

—Sí señor…lo haré.

— Puede retirarse.

— ¿Señor? (Me levanté y di un saludo poniéndome firme y con mi zarpa en el pecho, antes de retirarme.

(Ahora sí que estaba fastidiado. No puedo creerme que me asignasen algo tan rastrero. Investigar un caso que seguramente ni siquiera tuviera que ver con Miaus. Convirtiéndome en un "poli". En ese momento ya había tocado fondo.

Me dirigí a la armería con mucha pesadez por la misión. Dos puertas de cristal reforzado se abrieron al pasar por su lado. La sala era un laboratorio largo y extenso, cargado de armas y equipos en desarrollo por la agencia. Esto era como ver una película de agente 009 pero sin ser un camaleón y teniendo en cuenta que esto era la vida real.

Un dragón de Komodo, se acercó con sus gafas de botella y su bata blanca).

— ¿Tu eres Tód?

— sí así es.

— Me llamo Kammu aunque mis amigos me llaman Kamm.

— encantado Kamm, ¿Qué tienes para mí?

— El Dragón revisó un portafolios que tenía en su brazo izquierdo señalando al fondo de la sala, donde yacía una mochila de color naranja oscuro.

—Bien Tod, tienes a tú disposición una nueva mochila con un montón de gadgets como por ejemplo… Brújula digital, radar, toma de contacto etc…

— ¿Toma de contacto? (Pregunté extrañado al animal.)

— Si, es un dispositivo que permite establecer comunicación en cualquier parte, enlazado con un satélite propio.

— O sea una radio ¿no?

— ¡No! ¡No es una radio! Todos con lo mismo. ¡Es un dispositivo de telecomunicación para cualquier parte del planeta con su propio satélite! ¿Entendido?

— (El dragón me señaló con su dedo y un ojo cerrado). De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo he…pillado. —Hum, en fin tiene muchas cosas equipadas, también puedes extraerlas para que te sea más cómodo.

— ¿Algún vehículo además de esto?

— Bueno, dentro de la mochila tienes un patinete con motor de más de cuarenta y cinco cilindros. Solo tienes que cargarlo durante ocho horas y tendrá una autonomía de seis. Aunque no creo que la uses mucho.

— ¿Una patineta, enserio? (Le dije mientras cogía la patineta plegada y la señalaba al Dragón. — Si, totalmente enserio. Y recuerda no enseñársela a nadie.

— (El dragón se dio la vuelta y se fue como para hacer otras cosas sin siquiera despedirse. Huum valla, esto va a ser muy divertido.

(Fábrica de neumáticos sport club)

(Judy y yo recorrimos varias fábricas en busca de alguien que identificara las marcas de neumático que buscábamos pero tuvimos tanta suerte que ésta era la última fábrica de la ciudad. Nos encontrábamos hablando con un joven elefante, vestido de hombre de negocios en su gigantesco despacho, con su voz tosca y algo ronca por un resfriado de su trompa).

—Lo siento, es que estoy con un resfriado del tamaño de…de…de ¡Atchuuuus!

— ¿Del tamaño de un elefante? (Respondí irónicamente.)

— Uhh, lo siento. Bien ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

— (Judy que estaba al lado mío comenzó a hablar algo cansada de haberse repetido tanto ese día).

— Verá señor estamos intentando averiguar a qué compañía pertenecen estas marcas de neumáticos y dónde las venden

— (Judy le entregó las fotos y mediciones de las huellas).

—Y… teniendo en cuenta que esta es la última fábrica de la ciudad, esperamos que usted sepa algo de ellas.

— Ahh, pues claro que…que…

— (Me acerqué a Judy para hablarle con la boca tapada). Ponte a cubierto…

—¡Atchuuus! Nnnegg. Esto… sí, las conozco.

— ¿enserio?

— (dijo Judy con un tono más alegre.)

— Si, he… ejem. Estas marcas pertenecen a uno de nuestros mejores neumáticos. Según vuestras mediciones y el dibujo…diría que se tratan de las Prion tess.

— Prion tess…

— (Judy comenzó a apuntar en su Block).

— Así es, es uno de nuestros mejores neumáticos y de hecho uno de los más…aah… ¡Atchuus!... de los más vendidos.

— ¿Sabría decirnos sus principales compradores?

— sí, incluso les puedo hacer una lista, pero la haga en el orden que la haga les aviso que los talleres y fábricas de coches que la encargan es muy desarrollado.

— Buscamos el vehículo que porta esas ruedas, ya que no tenemos ni matrícula ni nada más específico.

— Huu, pues es muy complicado. Las Prion tess es un neumático muy resistente a los distintos ambientes que existen. Por lo que aguantan en todos lados de la ciudad sin causar problemas, además aparte de la lista de empresas que lo compran también tengo compradores aparte para sus propios coches. Como pudieron comprobar al lado tenemos un taller con el que estamos asociados para que nos vendan neumáticos por una comisión.

— Entiendo, Muchas gracias señor, espero que se recupere y… suerte.

— de nada, siempre es un placer poder a…haaa… ¡athuuuus! Ayudar…

(Salida de la fábrica)

—Huuuyy, no me lo puedo creer, todo el día perdido para que ahora me digan que tengo que revisar una lista de 5 páginas sin incluir a clientes ajenos.

— Vamos Judy, al menos ya sabemos que neumáticos son. Ahora solo nos falta encontrar la furgoneta y… (Judy me detuvo cortante)

— Una furgoneta que ya le habrán podido cambiar el color, sacarla de la ciudad, destruirla… ¡Vamos Nick! ¡Esta pista no sirve para nada!

— Pero es lo único que tenemos Judy.

— haa. Tienes razón Nick. Lo siento, es que hoy estoy…

—Si, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy estás muy rara ¿No has dormido bien?

— No es solo que…

— (Judy miró tras de mí muy atentamente)

— Es solo ¿Qué?

— furgoneta negra…

— ¿Qué qué?

— ¡Nick Nick! ¡Es una furgoneta negra

— (Miré tras de mí y vi una furgoneta que se marchaba del taller que había al lado de la fábrica.

— ¿A qué esperas? ¡Hay que seguirla vamos!

— (Judy y yo corrimos al coche y empezamos a seguirle.

Ni yo ni ella hacíamos más que seguir con la mirada la furgoneta). ¿A dónde ira?

— Tendremos que averiguarlo.

— Pero Judy, ¿crees que esa es nuestra furgoneta? Es decir… hay muchas más.

— No sé por qué Nick pero algo me dice que es la que andamos buscando.

— Pues valla una casualidad. De todas las que habrá resulta que aparece a nuestro lado.

(Seguimos la furgoneta hasta llegar a un Polígono, en un solar abandonado. Aparcamos el coche unos metros más atrás para que no nos descubrieran y salimos a escondernos entre uso arbustos cercanos. Lo que vimos fue perturbador).

(Un lobo negro tiró al suelo a una cebra atada y con los ojos vendados. Y comenzó a hablarle mientras el otro estaba algo más atrás. Reconocí al Lobo que le hablaba. Se trataba del Lobo que me había descrito Yess. Un lobo con anillo de calavera y ojos de color rojo. Además de un pelaje negro y una perturbadora personalidad. El otro Lobo estaba más tapado con una gabardina negra, pero el otro solo tenía una camisa negra y unos pantalones azul oscuro. Ambos se notaban bien musculados, y no se les venían buenas intenciones).

—¿A qué juegas Cebra?

— (Le pregunto el primer Lobo a la cebra indefensa.)

— Lo siento, no sabía a quién disparar… no pude.

— Te dejamos bien claro lo que tenías que hacer y lo que te ocurriría si fallabas. ¡Y has fallado!

— La Policía estaba pisándome los talones, no podía acabar con el objetivo.

— Era tan sencillo. Has fallado a nuestro Jefe, y si hay algo que odia nuestro Jefe son los fallos.

— (El Lobo de ojos rojos sacó una navaja mariposa de color negro y rojo, combinando con él, y empezó a rozar a la cebra quién gritaba muy asustada.

— ¡No, no por favor! ¡Noo! ¡Tened piedad por favor!

— (La cebra se echó a llorar mientras la cuchilla tocaba su jersey azul, dañándolo, mientras esta se acercaba al cuello.

— ahora vas a pagar tu error.

— (Judy se incorporó preparada para salir del matorral). Hee, ¿A dónde vas? Zanahorias.

— ¿No creerás que me voy a quedar a ver morir al animal? ¿No?

— (Me incorporé para tratar de detenerla pero ella saltó del matorral.

— ¡Alto! ¡Policía!

—(Los Lobos se dirigieron a ella de un salto y la cebra dejó de llorar intentando ver algo).

— ¡La poli! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

— (El Lobo de ojos rojos lanzó de forma profesional la navaja, impactando al lado de Hopps que casi era apuñalada por la misma.) ¡Judy! (Salté al lado de la coneja con una pistola sedante en la mano.

— ¿Qué otro?

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para juegos! ¡Sube a la furgo y arranca!

— Al Parecer ese Lobo era el que dirigía entre ambos. El otro Lobo salió corriendo hacia la furgoneta, mientras yo me apostaba para disparar. Judy, sacó su arma y se colocó al lado del coche Policía algo más lejos para evitar que El lobo jefe escapara.

— ¡Malditos inútiles!

— (El Lobo sacó dos pistolas de fuego y empezó a tirotearnos a ambos. Al parecer ese Lobo era un profesional, no había nada que se le escapaba. Cada vez que yo o Judy asomábamos la cabeza, él nos llevaba la contraria y nos enviaba una bala a centímetros nuestros. Afortunadamente no tenía mucha puntería. El otro Lobo arrancó la furgoneta y gritó a su compañero por su nombre.

— ¡Rojo! ¡Sube, rápido!

— (El Lobo salió corriendo hacia la furgoneta mientras nos seguía tiroteando, haciéndonos imposible poder defendernos. Rojo se metió en la furgoneta de un salto y el otro aceleró para salir cuanto antes. Judy intentó disparar en las ruedas para pincharlas, pero no tuvo puntería suficiente.

— Casi me olvido de ti Cebra.

— (El Lobo disparó en el pecho a la cebra antes de irse y guardar sus armas.

— ¡Nick sube al coche, vallamos tras ellos!

— Pero Judy, La cebra está herida. (Señalé con el brazo a la cebra que estaba ya en el suelo sangrando por el impacto directo que recibió. Por un momento se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Perseguir a la furgoneta o ayudar al herido). ¡Hopps! ¡Venga ayúdame! (Mi compañera dio un último vistazo a la matrícula de la furgoneta y fue a ayudarme dejando que la furgoneta escapara.)

— ¡ohh madre mía! ¿Está usted bien?

— (Le dijo Judy a la Cebra que estaba a punto de morir desangrada).

— ¡Haa, me duele, me…!

— Vale, tranquilo amigo no se preocupe, estamos aquí. Ya paso todo.

— ¡Noo! ¡Mi familia! ¡Mi mujer e hija! Van… a matarlos… por favor salvadlos.

— ¿Señor quiénes eran esos tipos? (Le dije mientras trataba de evitar que sangrara más. — Nick, voy a llamar a una ambulancia, tú cuídale mientras.

— (asentí con la cabeza mientras mi compañera corría al coche a pedir ayuda.)

— No…no hay tiempo. Salvad a mi familia por favor

— (La cebra empezó a toser empeorando la hemorragia. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre mientras intentaba taponar la hemorragia que la Bala había causado al animal. Pero me era imposible hacer nada, solo salía más y más sangre y la cebra estaba cada vez más cansada.

— Por favor, amigo… sal… salva a mi familia. Van a matarlos si no hacéis nada.

— Tranquilo amigo ¿Cómo se apellida tu familia?

— Rayis…rayis …Rayister. Se apellida Rayister, en la calle Arroyo junto a la… a la panadería.

— (Pude observar que la cebra no podía seguir, por lo que dejé de intentarlo y traté de darle al menos una muerte tranquila para que pudiera descansar…para siempre). No te preocupes amigo, tu Familia estará a salvo. Cuidaremos de ellos. Te lo prometo. (La cebra ya solamente podía hablar muy bajito casi susurrando entre muchos cortes por falta de aire.

— Cuida…de…cuida de ellos. Que… no se acerque…Don…

— ¿Don?

— Don…Miaus. Ahh.

— (La cebra no pudo más y cerró los ojos dejando de respirar. Don Miaus, era del que nos habían hablado. De alguna forma el Oso definitivamente estaba relacionado con él. Desgraciadamente me encontraba arrodillado a un reciente cadáver permitiendo al pantalón teñirse del rojo sangre de la Cebra. Judy vino corriendo a tratar de ayudarme.

— ¡Nick…Nick…!

— (Judy se congeló momentáneamente,. Yo me levanté y traté de limpiarme con tierra la sangre de mis manos.

— Está muerto Zanahorias… (Me alejé hacia ella sabiendo lo que iba a suceder). Está muerto. (Judy intentando mirar atrás mientras la sujetaba y la llevaba al coche patrulla empezó a llorar de forma algo descontrolada, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había sucedido).

(Comisaria uno, recibidor)

(La entrada al edificio me pareció bastante elegante. Un diseño moderno y cálido. Perfecto para recibirte aunque no seas más que un colado de G.U.A.U.S para investigar la desaparición de un mamífero desaparecido.

Me acerqué al recibidor y me encontré de frente con un guepardo gordo comiendo unos donuts mientras veía algún video en su móvil).

— ¡Hola! ¡Tú debes de ser el nuevo! ¿No?

— he, sí. Soy el agente Tód Robinson. Vengo a colaborar con el caso de una desaparición de un… (El megáfono que había al lado me interrumpió con un pitido y una luz roja intermitente. — ¡Ups! disculpa un segundo.

— (El guepardo pulsó el botón del audífono y habló a una mujer.)

— ¿Adelante?

— ¡Aquí agente Hopps a central! ¡Tenemos un herido grave en las afueras de Downtown en un solar abandonado! ¡Necesito una ambulancia de inmediato!

— ¿Judy? No os mováis de allí estamos de camino.

— ¡Recibido, venid rápido!

— ¡de acuerdo, no tardarán mucho! (Clawhauser apagó el megáfono y llamó en otro teléfono a su superior bogo.

— ¡comisario bogo!, Judy tiene problemas en Downtown. Necesita refuerzos y una ambulancia.

—(Una voz poco audible le dio un par de instrucciones en lo que el Jaguar asentía y decía ajá. Me dediqué a observar más detenidamente el lugar donde me encontraba. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue una pantalla que había a mi izquierda, donde salía de forma aleatoria una foto agradable y los nombres de cada agente. En un principio no me sorprendían eran de lo más normales. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la imagen de un zorro color tomate con ojos verde esmeralda, sonriendo en un tono pícaro a la cámara y con una pose de duro. Pude leer además su nombre y más abajo su cargo.) Nicholas Wilde, Cadete…Hum… otro zorro...

—Esto, señor Tód.

— ¿sí amigo?

— el Jefe Bogo va a bajar en unos momentos, le hará una entrevista rápida y se irá rápidamente. Ha surgido un incidente.

— ¿Necesitareis ayuda?

— oh no, no. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso, es parte de nuestro trabajo.

— (Seguía mirando la foto de ese tal Nick.) Escucha amigo… ¿Quién es ese zorro de la foto?

— ¿Ese Zorro? Se llama Nick, es un cadete que terminó sus estudios hace unos dos meses. Ahora está de prácticas antes de hacerse agente.

—Humm. Creía que esta ciudad tenía problemas con los zorros.

— en un principio a todos nos pareció muy raro trabajar con él, pero se hace de querer ¿Sabes?

— Ya… Oye ¿Cuánto va a tardar tu jefe? Son las tres de la tarde y aún no me he instalado como es debido en mi casa así que…

— No tienes que esperar mucho, está aquí mismo.

— (Clawhauser señaló a un búfalo que se dirigía con dos rinocerontes y un León hacia la salida, dándoles órdenes. Me adelanté rápidamente a ellos para poder hablar con el Búfalo.

— Hola… dis…disculpa… ¡Hey!

— el búfalo dejó ir a sus compañeros y me atendió.

— ¿Si?

— hola, soy el Detective Robinson.

— ahh, pues me acabas de pillar en un momento delicado amigo Robinson, acaba de ocurrir algo y debo ir a ver qué ha ocurrido.

— Si quiere, con gusto podría acompañarle.

—No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Ha estado en las calles alguna vez?

—He llegado a estar en el Ejercito y créame no hay nada que me dé miedo. (El búfalo se impresionó al escuchar la palabra "Ejercito" Por lo que me invitó a acompañarle.

— Claro, será un placer, además así sabrá cómo se las gastan en esta ciudad los malos.

— (Me despedí de Clawhauser saludándolo mirando hacia atrás y fui con bogo a por el coche.

(Polígono Industrial de Downtown, solar abandonado)

Estaba muy triste por la muerte del animal, y Nick lo único que podía hacer y que se le daba muy bien era abrazarme y tratar de calmarme. Pasó unos veinte minutos hasta que empezaron a escucharse las sirenas de la Policía y una ambulancia que se acercaban rápidamente al solar).

—Espera aquí Judy, voy a señalarles donde estamos.

— (Nick encendió las luces de emergencia y la posición fija de las luces de arriba y salió al coche para indicar dónde estábamos.

(Cinco minutos después la ambulancia y la Policía ya habían llegado, acordonando la zona por si venía alguien a obstaculizar. Los médicos intentaron hacerle una reanimación. La cebra ya no tenía remedio y la cargaron en la ambulancia para llevarla a hacerle una autopsia. Por otra parte un vehículo de la Policía se acercó traspasando el cordón de la Policía que dos animales levantaban para que el coche pudiera pasar. El Jefe Bogo salió del coche a toda prisa, y Nick tocándome suavemente la espalda me hizo avanzar hacia donde estaba Bogo.

Bogo me vio y se cruzó de brazos.

— Judy… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

— (Todavía se veían algunas lágrimas en mis ojos y agarré fuertemente la mano de mi amigo para recibir apoyo. A lo que este respondió hablando por mí.)

— Jefe Bogo, descubrimos la furgoneta que había secuestrado a Volantez, pero al intentar arrestarlos, salieron huyendo y mataron a esa pobre cebra.

— ¿Cuántos eran?

— dos, dos lobos, aunque no son fáciles de describir.

— Pues espero que sea capaz de describirlos lo suficiente para hacer un retrato robot. En cuanto al caso de Volantez, os felicito. Seguid así.

— (Bogo iba a alejarse para ir a ver el lugar de la muerte del animal pero Nick le tocó llamándole.)

— Jefe bogo, disculpe, La cebra antes de morir me dijo que le preocupaba su familia, le di mi palabra de que estarían a salvo.

— ¿a salvo de qué?

— de los asesinos de este. Por favor, mande una patrulla a buscarlos.

— Nick, eso es muy difícil ahora mismo, hay que hacer mucho papeleo y asignar un piso franco para los miembros de la familia que a saber cuántos son.

— Creo que es solo una hija y su madre señor.

— (Bogo soltó un bufido)

— Haré lo que pueda, pero no le puedo prometer nada.

— hee…sí señor lo comprendo, Gracias.

— (Nick volvió a mi lado para volver a abrazarme.)

— Ya…ya paso Judy tranquila. No pasa nada, deja de llorar vamos.

—( Nick estaba siendo de lo más cariñoso conmigo. No sabía si seguía pegada a él por la Cebra o por no querer separarme de él. A lo mejor esa cebra no habría muerto si yo no hubiera intervenido. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nick me secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y tranquilamente me siguió abrazando por detrás con un brazo en lo que ambos mirábamos el panorama. Todo era una ambulancia con un cadáver, cinco coches de patrulla y Policías por todos lados. De repente la puerta del copiloto del coche de Bogo se abrió y salió un zorro blanco de ojos amarillos con una gorra echada hacia atrás, un chaleco con varios bolsillos y un pantalón corto. Estaba bastante musculado y era muy parecido a Nick quien éste también se sorprendió. El albino animal tenía un chicle en la boca, y cargaba una mochila naranja a uno de sus brazos como un estudiante aburrido del instituto. Después bajó hacia donde nos encontrábamos, mirando a Nick de forma extraña y al llegar le habló a Nick como si le conociera).

— ahhh, con que tú eres el famoso zorro Policía Nick Wilde.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

— (Pregunto Nick muy contrariado)

— Mi nombre es Tód

— (El zorro albino extendió su mano derecha para estrechársela a Nick.)

— Tód Robinson, un…nuevo agente del cuerpo.

— (Nick y él se estrecharon la mano y yo me presenté para hacerme notar.) Hola, yo soy…

— Judy Hopps, agente de Policía e imagen pública de la misma por su valor y dedicación en la captura de la terrorista Bellwheter. El Jefe Bogo me habló mucho de ti cuando veníamos de camino.

— (Me quedé sin palabras. Solo le faltaba que dijera mi edad, dónde viven mis Padres y donde vivía yo.) ajajaj, sí…bueno…

— Parece que se os ha montado una gorda ¿eh?

— (El lobo silbó mirando el ambiente.)

— Hee, sí pero ya está controlado.

— Hum…supongo. ¿Identificasteis al asesino?

— Oye, no te ofendas Tód pero…este es un caso mío y de Nick asique… (En ese momento Bogo volvió con nosotros tres.)

— ¡Valla! Veo que os habéis adelantado. Qué pena, quería hacer los honores.

— ¿Honores señor?

— (Bogo se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.)

— agente Hopps, el señor Robinson, está aquí para ayudaros en el caso de Volantez. Proviene de Estados Peludos y es uno de los mejores investigadores de la ciudad. Lo han enviado aquí para ayudarnos a resolver este importante caso que nos tiene a todos ocupados. El ayuntamiento ya sabe de su llegada y a qué unidad pertenece.

— Pero señor, no le conocemos de nada, además Nick y yo estamos…

— No venga con escusas Hopps. Este es vuestro nuevo compañero y no hay más que valga. Y por cierto teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido y la hora que es, os dejo que os toméis el día libre y así le podréis conocer mejor. Haa, casi se me olvida. ¿Podéis llevar a Robinson a su casa? Él os indicará el camino.

— (Nick y yo nos miramos por un segundo y después miramos a Tód que estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo explotar un globo de chicle en su boca mientras nos sonreía de forma maliciosa). Sí Jefe Bogo ya… le llevamos a su casa.

— Así me gusta, además os viene bien para conoceros mejor.

— (bogo se volvió a retirar y nos dejó a los tres solos. El zorro blanco sacó el móvil para mirar su perfil de Zoobook mientras nos hablaba).

— bueno…será mejor ponernos en marcha.

— (Acto seguido el zorro montó en la parte de atrás de nuestro coche y cerró la puerta. Nick y yo nos miramos muy abrumados.) ¿Pero quién es este? ¿Y… qué se ha creído?

— Tranqui zanahorias. Ahora no es el momento.

— (Nick se quedó mirando al animal que ya estaba dentro del coche con una cara muy seria y los brazos cruzados.

(Zona sur de Zootrópolis. Barrio viejo.)

(Judy y yo montamos en la parte delantera del coche, mientras que nuestro invitado miraba su móvil, chateando o enviando audios de chistes malos. Sin duda este tipo no se nos presentaba nada bien, y no sabíamos qué hacer con él.

— ¡Vale, vale! Para. Es aquí.

— Judy detuvo el coche al lado de una casa de dos pisos algo magullada y antigua. Al parecer el alojamiento de Tód. El zorro blanco se bajó del coche agarrando su mochila naranja y se despidió de nosotros por la ventanilla de Judy.

— Bueeno, ya estoy en…mi humilde morada.

— (Tód se percató de que ni yo ni Judy estábamos interesados en hablar con él.)

— Oye chicos, siento empezar con mal pie. Vamos ¿Qué os parece si os invito a cenar? Hay una cafetería muy buena por aquí.

— (Judy subió la ventanilla y arrancó el coche, rechazando la oferta y alejándose rápidamente de la casa con muy malas pulgas.

No hubo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino. Judy se sentía frustrada y decepcionada. La muerte de la Cebra, era imposible de soportar y ahora encima contaríamos con compañía de otro zorro. Pensar en ello me provoca escalofríos. No quiero ni pensar que ese zorro se entrometa en la relación que tengo con Judy. Además, siempre he pensado lo mismo. Lo que es mío, es mío.

Llegamos al aparcamiento de la comisaria y del camino al vestidor intenté romper un poco el frio hielo que se había formado en el ambiente).

¡Hey, Zanahorias! ¿De qué se murió un osito? (Judy se quedó pensando pero todavía con la cabeza baja y algo desanimada mientras andaba.

— ¿De qué?

— (Preguntó completamente desanimada.) ¡Pues de Tous! ¡Jajajaja!

— Pues valla. Que buen chiste.

— (Un pesimismo estaba sobre ella y no soportaba verla así). Zanahorias venga. Lo que ha ocurrido no es para tanto. (La desanimada coneja solo andaba hacia los vestuarios sin echar cuentas a nada. Todo se solucionará, tranquila.

— Nick, te agradezco que quieras intentar ayudarme, pero de verdad que ha sido un día muy cansado y…prefiero irme a descansar… Pero gracias. (La coneja sin pararse me dejó atrás mientras yo la miraba muy preocupado y triste por ella). Ho, vamos Nick, haz algo… (Pensé un plan en mi cabeza pero todo era bastante inútil. Finalmente rendido, preferí dejarla sola, por lo que fui a cambiarme y me fui solo a casa sin si quiera despedirme, ya que al yo salir ella ya se había marchado.

(Casa de Nick)

(Llego a casa y me voy directo a mi habitación, casi a las cinco de la tarde. ¿Qué haría ahora? Solo se me ocurría aprovechar y limpiar un poco la casa pero mis ganas por hacerlo eran mínimas. Mi cuerpo me pedía que me quedara en la cama tal como estaba. Tumbado con mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos mirando al techo sin nada que hacer y vestido con mi ropa normal. Judy me tenía muy preocupado. Esta tal vez fuera la primera vez que una vida dependía de ella, y al ver que no fue capaz de salvarla eso la dejó tal vez muy hecha polvo. Pero mis pensamientos no solo eran esos. Me preocupaba un poco ese…Tód…Un tipejo venido de no sé dónde y que ahora de todas las unidades de Policía tenía que acabar en la nuestra). ¿Quién diantres es este tipo? No sé. Pero que se ande al loro. No voy a permitir que nadie esté en mi territorio. Y mucho menos al lado de Judy… (Me levanto de la cama, y voy a la ducha a perder un poco el tiempo sin nada que hacer…)

(Casa de Judy)

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol, comenzaba aponerse para dar el toque de queda a la jornada diurna. No hacía más que ver las vistas y los reflejos anaranjados que comenzaban a salir de todos los lados como si se trataran del inicio de un incendio. Yo estaba apoyada en la ventana mirando muy desanimada la escena). ¿Cómo se me ocurrió saltar de esa manera? Le tenía que haber hecho caso a Nick y no haberme entrometido. Quizás era solo una advertencia o una broma muy pesada. Pero ya no tenía remedio. Una persona había muerto por mi culpa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía nada que hacer. (Absolutamente nada y encima la pagué con Nicky pasando de él y marchándome sin despedirme). ¡Pero seré boba! (Me tumbé en la cama totalmente desanimada. Una parte de mí quería quedarse en esa postura abierta para siempre. Mirando el techo del cuarto sin siquiera pestañear, y que las cosas se arreglaran por arte de magia. Pero no. Esto es la vida real. Esto era lo único que podía hacer ahora, llorar, quejarme y desanimarme. Bueno. Mañana sería otro día. Le pediría disculpas a Nick y seguiríamos con el caso. Y hablando de caso ¿Quién rayos era ese tal Tód? ¿Y por qué debía estar con nosotros? No lo entiendo ahh, desde luego Bogo, te has pasado… Te has pasado).

(Piso franco de Tód)

Abro mi ordenador y me dedico a buscar sentado en mi cama la información de mis nuevos compañeros. El ordenador empieza a hablarme dándome la información sacada de una base de datos de la Inteligencia Peluda.

— Judy .C Hopps. Edad: 26 años Estado: Soltera.

Nacida en el 1990 Padres Robín Hopps y Ángela Casón. Agente de Policía de la Comisaría uno de Zootrópolis.

Judy Hopps es una coneja, joven recientemente galardonada, siendo la imagen pública de la Policía. Este agente, ha arrestado a Obina Bellwheter, acusada de ser la autora de ataques terroristas en la ciudad de Zootrópolis, Estados Peludos. Actualmente trabaja como agente de Policía con el número de patrulla 114. Judy Hopps, tiene sus estudios aprobados con notable alto, fue la primera de la academia en su promoción en este año hace 4 meses.

— Ordenador, busca información sobre su compañero Nicholas Wilde. (El ordenador emitió un pitido saliendo de los archivos de Hopps y buscando en la base de datos el nombre de Nicholas Wilde9.

— Nicholas Wilde, un resultado en los archivos.

— Muéstralo (Le dije al ordenador.)

— Mostrando archivo número 13.513, Nicholas. P Wilde.

Nicholas. P Wilde Edad: 30 años Estado: soltero Nacido en 1986 Padres. John Wilde y Sara Padilla. Cadete de la Policía de la comisaria uno de Zootrópolis, estados Peludos.

Nicholas Wilde, es un zorro de 30 años. Tiene un historial delictivo. ¿Desea revisarlo? — Procede. (Dije al ordenador mientras me incorporaba para ver más de cerca sus delitos.)

— Accediendo a historial…

_Blanqueo de capitales _robo a mano armada _Estafa _Amenaza _daños públicos

— Valla, valla, Así que nuestro zorro tiene un pasado ¿he? Ordenador, reproduce su historia.

— sí señor.

Nicholas Wilde, es un zorro de 30 años. Tiene un historial delictivo, recientemente eliminado por la policía. Perteneció al caso Wilde como Testigo.

— reproduce el Caso Wilde.

— Accediendo a los casos de la Policía de Zootrópolis… El Caso Wilde, fue el asesinato por apuñalamiento y arma de fuego a John y Sara Wilde. Su hijo, Nicholas Wilde, sobrevivió a la intrusión ocurrida en su casa en 2006 y fue uno de los testigos clave del homicidio. Actualmente se desconoce a los asesinos y el caso permanece cerrado por falta de pruebas.

— Continúa con la historia de Nicholas Wilde.

— Nicholas Wilde, huyó de un centro de acogida y desapareció hasta el año 2008 siendo arrestado por la Policía por realizar un robo a una mujer. Nicholas Wilde, ha sido denunciado por blanqueo de capitales y estafa, huyendo o engañando a la autoridad. Recientemente Nicholas Wilde, es declarado limpio y se encuentra trabajando como cadete de Policía.

— Suficiente, cierra los archivos.

— Cerrando archivos de G.U.A.U.S. ¿Desea realizar alguna otra consulta?

— No. Apágate.

(Acababa de descubrir todo lo que tenía que saber de esos dos. Ahora, yo controlaba la situación y eso me hacía sentir más seguro. Sobre todo con Wilde en mis manos). Te tengo zorro…


	8. Capítulo 8 Pistas inconclusas

¡Hola mis amigos lectores!

Lamento no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada. Estuve liado y a parte alguien necesitaba tiempo para leerlo.

Creo que esté capítulo os saciará aquellos que querian algo de acción. No se hable más ¡a leer!

Dedicado a un buen amigo, hermano y lector. Delsin Rewen.

(Comisaria uno, recepción.)

(Llegué la primera de los dos zorros a la Comisaria, aunque no tardaron mucho en llegar, pero en la espera, mientras vestía mi uniforme tenía la idea de disculparme con Nick por lo del día anterior. Y es que estaba muy disgustada por lo ocurrido, pero la almohada me enseño que debía ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por sentimientos, o ellos acabarían conmigo.

Para mi desgracia, el primero que llegó fue Tód. Vestía de la misma forma que ayer. Su Camisa Gris de manga corta con un símbolo de admiración negro, unos pantalones cortos de un tono más oscuro y una gorra a juego, además de su mochila naranja que no combinaba con nada. Tenía también unas gafas negras de buena calidad, que se quitó para saludarme).

— Buenos días Hopps. ¿Lista para nuestro primer día junto?

— (su voz era peor que echarme ácido en las orejas, pero tenía que controlar la situación y ser lo más amable posible).

— Hola, Robinson, sí, estoy…preparada jeje…

— Estupendo.

— (Me pareció ver una mirada de desdén con un toque de risa maliciosa, mientras ponía su mochila más en el mostrador de Clawhauser que aún no había llegado a su puesto. ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar este tipo de compañero? Enserio, me parecía que iban a ser unas jornadas muy duras, además de que Nick tiene algo de inestabilidad con estos temas).

Nick llegó corriendo casi resbalando en el suelo dando un portazo a la puerta.

— ¡Hopps! Lo siento, me he…despistado otra vez.

— (Nick estaba jadeando como un perro que no bebía agua desde hace décadas, lo que me resultó algo cómico.)

— Buenos días, Wilde… (Soltó el otro zorro sin apartar la vista de su móvil.)

— ah, buenos días, Robinson.

— (Me coloqué de forma que ambos me vieran y empecé a dar detalles de lo que debíamos hacer ese día). Bueno chicos, son las diez de la mañana y llevamos treinta minutos de retraso. Tengo apuntado el número de matrícula de nuestra furgoneta y según el sistema pertenece a una compañía de transporte aquí mismo en el noroeste de la ciudad entre la Avenida marítima y San corral. Asique propongo que vallamos a investigar y llevemos armas reglamentarias en todo momento. No me gustaría que nos pillaran desarmados esos locos. (Tód guardó su móvil y dio su desinteresada opinión)

— Más que armas reglamentarias deberíamos equiparnos con algo más fuerte. Según el escenario del homicidio de ayer las armas de los asesinos no eran nada "tranquilizantes"

— (Nick saltó irónicamente para hacer callar al Zorro)

— ¡Oh valla! es verdad. Habíamos olvidado de que ayer nos dispararon con armas de fuego, además de lanzarnos una mariposa que, sin mal no recuerdo…está en la armería. Que mal, esta cabeza nuestra…

— (Tód se enfadó por el comentario de mi compañero. Nick y él se miraban fija y seriamente, causando un momento de tensión.)

Vale, chicos pongámonos en marcha, a ver qué nos encontramos. Equipaos con un chaleco cada uno, yo esperaré en el coche.

— bien, esto va a ser muy…divertido.

— (Comentó Tód mientras se alejaba con su mochila hacia el recibidor en lo que Nick le seguía.)

(Vestuario masculino)

¿He oye? ¿Quién diantres te crees que eres? (Dije completamente amenazante al Zorro Albino. — ¿Qué que me creo?...Nada, solo soy un detective asignado para este caso ¿Y tú?

— (Tód intentó pasar de mí pero yo me acerqué más a él y me puse frente a frente, viendo muy de cerca sus ojos azules.) ¡He! ¡Escúchame bien Detective! Más te vale no fastidiarla ¿entendido?

— ¡¿Estás amenazándome Zorro?!

— (Dijo mientras dejaba caer su mochila y se me encaraba.)

— Escucha, Zorrito de ciudad. No tienes ni idea de a quién te enfrentas y no quiero problemas ¿entendido?

—De repente me entró miedo. No caí en la cuenta de que estaba enfrente de un Zorro más fuerte y algo más amenazador que yo). Escucha…no quiero problemas ¿Vale? Pero que quede claro, si haces algo que no debes te…

— (Tod habló con otra ironía) Otra amenaza más…Perfecto, una más y acabamos mal zorrito de ciudad…

— ¡No me llames así!

— ¡Y tu déjame en paz! ¿Qué te e echo para que me vengas con esas?

—Pues en primer lugar aparecer.

— (Nuestras miradas eran frías. El alvino tenía un buen cuerpo marcado, pero a mí no me importaba enfrentarme a él con tal de hacerme respetar. Ningún otro zorro metería su hocico en mi madriguera).

—Mira… déjalo.

— (El animal se volteó para equiparse el chaleco).

— ¡He! ¡Oye no me ignores!

— (El animal soltó un resoplido, tiró con fuerza el chaleco y agarró mi camisa empotrándome despacio contra la pared).

— ¡¿Qué tal si te dejas de niñerías y te comportas tío?! ¡Es mi primer día y ya me estás tocando los!…

— (El animal evitó seguir mirándome y me soltó de un empujón a un lado. Notaba el cuello de mi camisa arrugado y la parte de atrás de mi cuello presionada. (Tód dejó el problema y se trató de relajar como si tratara de controlar sus impulsos.)

— Lo siento zorro…no me lo has puesto fácil. Mira no sé a qué vino esto pero te lo vuelvo a repetir no quiero problemas. Si no quieres mi amistad me parece muy bien pero por favor… (Tod se inclinó a mí estando aún en el suelo y habló de una forma más amenazante).

— No…me…busques. (Tód cerró la puerta de su vestidor y no quiso hablarme más. Se colocó el chaleco, agarró su mochila y salió dejándome tirado y con el corazón a mil por hora.

(Pasado un rato salí con mi uniforme y el chaleco debajo, Judy ya me esperaba con Tod en el asiento de atrás. Me subí al coche y arrancamos hacia el lugar.

Muy bien Judy, aquí estamos ¿Cuál va a ser la parada?

— Nos vamos al Paseo marítimo, en busca de esa furgoneta.

— Tód nos interrumpió.

— ¿Llevas una orden?

— Si, si la llevo ¿por qué?

— ja…por si acaso.

— Judy miró algo furiosa hacia delante haciendo una mueca muy rara en lo que aceleraba y nos poníamos en marcha.

(Paseo marítimo de Zootrópolis)

Judy llegó lo más rápido que pudo al paseo, aunque tuvimos que atravesar una tremenda cola de tráfico, debido al horario. Aparcamos el coche y entramos en una nave algo oxidada seguramente por la brisa del mar y el viento.

Dentro, la sala era de un azul pastel, con el logotipo de un camión sonriente que ponía Transportes Genye en inglés y un mostrador de color negro Nogal con un timbrecito dorado.

Judy tocó el timbre de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo en lo que Tód y yo esperábamos un poco más atrás. ¿Crees que encontraremos la furgoneta aquí? Pregunté a Tód para entablar conversación y bajar un poco los humos. Llegué a pensar que no me hablaría pero al parecer era un zorro más abierto de lo que me esperaba. El seguía mirando el ambiente con un ligero tono de desdén).

— Encontrarlo aquí, sería demasiado fácil. Un secuestrador no se atrevería a usar un vehículo con el que pudieran descubrirle, y mucho menos uno que tuvo tantísimo cuidado.

— Apareció por una puerta corredera una zarigüeya algo desaliñada, y con un tono muy agudo pero elevado.

— ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a Transportes Genye ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

— Judy saludó al tipo.

— Hola, soy la agente Judy Hopps y estos son mis compañeros Nick y Tód. ¿Tú eres el dueño? — ohh, el dueño está…un pelín ocupado en este momento.

— Una voz un poco más grave se escuchó gritando por la puerta que conectaba al taller. — ¡Neizan! ¡Ven y mueve tu anillada cola ahora mismo!

— La zarigüeya se asustó y salió corriendo disculpándose

— ahh Lo siento, en un rato se pone. Adiós.

— Judy, Tód y yo nos quedamos solos en la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado esperando a que alguien nos pudiera atender.

— Bien, supongo que así tratan a la Policía por estos lugares.

— Tód dejó caer otra de sus perlitas mientras miraba el móvil.

— ¿Te importaría callarte? Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión Tód

—Saltó Judy cabreadísima otra vez.

— ¿Qué? Solo digo que no se te debería tratar así. Sois Polis ¿No? ¿Qué falta de respeto es esta?

— en verdad pensaba igual que Tód. Como Policía deberían haber dejado lo que estuvieran haciendo habernos atendido como es debido. Estuve a punto de levantarme para tocar otra vez el timbre, pero Judy se me adelantó. Judy se subió al mostrador y empezó a tocar incesantemente el timbrecillo en lo que llamaba a alguien.

¿Hola? ¡Que alguien me atienda!

— Judy, así vas hacer que se enfaden

— Me da igual, hemos venido a por respuestas y las vamos a recibir ¡Ahora!

— Judy empezó a pulsar más veces el timbrecillo con la pata, en lo que Tód miraba sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

De pronto la puerta pegó un porrazo contra la pared y se oyeron los gritos del encargado

¡¿Qué qué queee!? ¡Se toca una vez! ¡Desde luego, hay animales que no tienen ninguna…!

— La zarigüeya se subió al asiento y se dio cuenta que tenía tres Policías mirándole, además de Judy aún en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados y una mirada enfadada. Judy saltó del recibidor y empezó a hablar.

— Soy la agente Hopps y estos son mis compañeros Nick y Tód. Buscamos información sobre una furgoneta negra, esta, concretamente.

— Judy sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja doblada de la dirección animal de tráfico con la matrícula de la furgoneta. La zarigüeya se colocó unas gafas marrones sacado de su mono de mecánico y empezó a leer.

— Pero…si este es mi Tygrus E9 ¿Cómo es posible?

— Verá señor…

— Jejeje, creo que mi nombre es obvio…

— La sucia zarigüeya señaló el logo de la empresa.

— Señor Genye… su furgoneta está relacionada con el secuestro de un profesor de Universidad y el asesinato de una cebra. ¿Tiene algo que declarar?

— Por supuesto que tengo algo que declarar… Que no es mía.

— Salté a la conversación sorprendido. ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de decir que es tuya.

— Corrección amigo mío… Era mía. Me la robaron hace ya más de ocho meses. No sé quién estará liándola con mi furgoneta pero te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Mira esas fotos. ¿Querría tener una camioneta de transporte sin mi logo ni mi color? Es completamente negra.

— Judy prosiguió para sacarle información.

— O sea que esta furgoneta le desapareció hace ocho meses…

— Judy me señalo para que apuntara la declaración a la que obedecí sacando el cuaderno y apuntando.

— Pero, es curioso ¿Por qué le roban una furgoneta y usted no lo denuncia?

— Por un momento la zarigüeya no supo qué decir. Parece que la astuta Hopps le colocó donde ella quería.

— Pues… porque no me fio de la Policía. No es que valla con vosotros, pero la administración Policial de este distrito va tremendamente fatal.

— ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Buscarla por sus medios?

— Pues claro que no. Preferí dejarla y comprar una nueva. Es un modelo bastante barato, así que…

— Intervine otra vez intentando apoyar a Judy a volver a colocarlo en el margen débil. Así que prefiere invertir en una furgoneta nueva, teniendo en cuenta que la otra estaba haciendo otros "Servicios" por la ciudad ¿No es así? Claro… Hasta yo lo haría. Total, la furgoneta esa vale… ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres mil? ¿Cuatro mil dólares? Poca cosa para un hombre que su trabajo es hacer mudanzas y servicios de transportes por la ciudad

— ¿Y cuánto cotiza hum? La zarigüeya se molestó por mis comentarios y empezó a irse de la lengua.

— Venga ya, tío es una furgoneta de las baratas, no hace falta ponerse a llorar por que pierdas una, y para vuestra información. Esta empresa va perfectamente.

— Judy y yo ya no sabíamos qué decirle, pero justo cuando Judy iba a hablar, Tód con el móvil en la mano se acercó e intervino.

— Y tan perfecta ¿Verdad?

— Judy y yo nos viramos hacia Tód que estaba colocado de una forma chulona en una de las paredes hablando mientras miraba su teléfono.

— Según tus formularios, has declarado una buena suma hum… Cien de los grandes ¿He?

— La zarigüeya cambió el tono a asustada y empezó a excusarse.

— ¡He! ¿Cómo estás?...

— Tód le interrumpió con la mano y prosiguió leyendo lo que tenía en su pantalla.

— y no solo eso… ¿Te ha visitado Santa por la cuenta bancaria? Tenemos aquí haber… ochocientos dólares que se introducen mensualmente, y se retiran como la mitad en facturas y el resto… ¿Mejoras de empresa?

— ¡Tú no deberías!...

— Tód le silenció otra vez.

— Supongo que no te importará dejarnos un registro de las ganancias en tienda en lo que llevamos de mes ¿Verdad? ¿O es que recibes de un último cliente una compensación al final He?

— De repente entendí lo que Tód había descubierto. La zarigüeya blanqueaba dinero, y no un dinero pequeño. Grandes cantidades eran blanqueadas por este hombrecillo haciéndolas pasar a final de mes como trabajo de su negocio.

— La zarigüeya quedó con un dedo en alto y enmudeció.

— ¡Ja! Me lo imaginaba… ¿En qué estas metido Genye? ¿Drogas? ¿Robos? ¿Blanqueas para alguien?

— En lo que Tód preguntaba se fue acercando a la zarigüeya hasta quedar su morro justamente en su cara, haciendo sombra a todo el animal.

— Yo…yo…yo

— Tód empezó a reírse del animal.

— ¡Jajaja! No, gracias, no he venido aquí por un yoyo. He venido a que nos digas amablemente qué es de tu "furgoneta robada "y donde podemos encontrarla.

Judy y yo nos quedamos completamente boquiabiertos. La zarigüeya, debido al susto empezó a cantar como si se tratara de un gallo.

— Mira, La furgoneta, y el dinero tienen relación ¿vale? Es un… negocio que tengo con un hombre…

— tomad nota, chicos. Así actuamos en donde yo vengo.

— Tód hizo enfurecer a Judy quién estaba agarrando el informe de la matrícula con tanta fuerza que lo acabó rompiendo.

— ¿a quién le alquilas tu furgo Genye?

— No, lo sé. Recibo una buena paga por parte de un desconocido, por internet. No se su nombre ni nada.

— ¿Cómo realiza el pago?

— Por transferencia…por cuenta bancaria.

— Supongo que serás tan amable de darnos ese número de cuenta ¿verdad?

— He…he sí, claro claro que sí.

— La zarigüeya ya estaba temblando. El genio y la astucia de Tód habían hecho que cantara hasta lo último por miedo a hacer arrestado por blanqueo. Más tarde la zarigüeya le dio a Tód el número de cuenta quien se lo dio a Judy mientras le hablaba.

— ¿Lo ves Judy? Con educación todo sale…

— Judy harta de él agarró el papel y salió de la tienda furiosa en la que yo le seguía mirando firmemente al zorro albino con muy cara cara.

— Muy bien señor mini mecánico. Suerte con sus…blanqueos, creo que tendrá que tener cuidado… ¿Sabía que es un delito muy grave?

— Espere, pensaba que…

— Tód le dejó atrás cerrando la puerta en las narices de la amargada zarigüeya.

Judy y yo estábamos con los datos en el capó de nuestro coche hasta que vimos a Tód y Judy le saltó muy malamente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Zorro Albino de pacotilla! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a adelantarte a mí y a avergonzarme de esa manera?!

— Supuse que podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo Nick lo hizo y… además. Tienes tu siguiente pista… De nada.

— Muy bien, si tan listo te crees ¿Qué haces en nuestra patrulla?

— ¡jajajajaj! Pues por eso mismo. Por qué me necesitáis.

— ¿Qué qué? ¿Qué te necesitamos? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Nick y yo siempre hemos hecho todo solos!

— Y así os va. Investigando la desaparición de un ridículo profesor de Universidad, ya. Y otros resolviendo casos más grandes. Sí.

— Salté para tratar de calmar la pelea colocando al zorro en su sitio.

— Veras Tód precisamente lo que acabas de sonsacar a nuestro amigo de antes, podría ser la cuenta bancaria de un villano muy buscado y…que tiene que ver con nuestro Oso desaparecido.

— ¡Nick!

— (La coneja se mosqueo) — Venga ya ¿Enserio? ¿Qué villano? ¿Un Director que no le gusto los estudios de su profesor y lo secuestró para darle una baja permanente?

— (Dijo en un tono burlón) mm ¡No! Respondí efusivamente mientras me apoyaba en el capó del coche con los brazos cruzados y Judy a mi lado intentando hacerme callar con su asesina mirada morada). El villano que posiblemente sea el verdadero responsable de los ataques de los aulladores nocturnos y… uno de los más buscados.

— ¿Te refieres a Don miaus?

— en un principio a mí y a Judy nos sorprendió la respuesta. Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Casualidad?… en fin. Creo que ahora tenemos una cita en el banco central. ¿Nos movemos?

— Judy aún enfurecida se dirigió al asiento del conductor y Tód y yo nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos asientos, directos al lugar de donde entra y sale todo el dinero de Zootrópolis. El banco central.

(Transportes Genye, Taller)

La zarigüeya, saca su teléfono del bolsillo y telefonea a un desconocido.

— ¿Hola?

— una voz oscura y difuminada le responde.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Señor esto… tenemos…un problema

— No me agradan los problemas ¿Qué ocurre?

— La Policía ha estado aquí. Saben lo del secuestro. Están cerca.

— ¿Les has dicho algo?

— Sabían lo de nuestro negocio, les he dado el número de cuenta falso.

— Excelente. Espero que nuestro amigo del Banco sepa quitar de en medio a ese metomentodo.

— La furgoneta estará allí esta noche con el último cargamento. También incluiré aparte tus beneficios. Hemos terminado.

— (La voz colgó el teléfono dejando a la zarigüeya sola en el taller.

— ¿Terminado?

(Banco Nacional de Zootrópolis)

El Banco Nacional de Zootrópolis, era uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad. Situada justamente a un par de manzanas de la comisaria y el museo de historia Natural era un colosal rascacielos de color plateado y de más de mil plantas en altitud. Nick y Tód entraron primero seguidos por mí que miraba más detenidamente nuestra pista.

— Vamos zanahorias, con un poco de suerte este será el número de cuenta de nuestro asesino y secuestrador

— Tód le interrumpió añadiendo negatividad a la situación.

— Lo siento chicos, pero esta clase de negocios no son tan sencillas como para encontrar al responsable. Estamos cerca sí, pero aun así nos queda mucho trabajo.

— Avanzamos hacia una sala llena de pantallas enormes, mostrando gráficos de la bolsa de la ciudad y de estados Peludos en verde y números de atención al cliente pestañeando. Había también unos cuantos cajeros y se veía tras una pared de cristal una cámara acorazada, donde se guardaba todo el dinero del Banco. Un guardia que estaba apostado a nuestra izquierda nos detuvo.

— Alto.

— Hola, somos agentes de Policía.

— sí lo sé lo imagino por sus placas, pero me temo que tenéis que seguir la normativa del Banco. Por favor dejen sus armas y objetos metálicos en una bandeja y háganla pasar por el rayos x haa su mochila también amigo.

— La cebra señaló a Tód, quien cargaba con su maleta naranja.

— Claro agente. Ningún problema.

Obedecimos las órdenes de los guardias e hicimos todo lo que nos indicaron para poder pasar. Una vez terminado, nos entregaron nuestras cosas y nos animaron a seguir.

— Listo. Ya pueden pasar.

— Muchas gracias señor, oiga ¿No hay alguna forma de hablar con un responsable de aquí sin esperar cola?

— Claro que sí. Allí tiene usted un puesto de información. Siendo de la Policía no creo que le prohíban pasar a dirección.

— La amable cebra me indicó todo lo que debía hacer mientras Tód y Nick terminaban de colocarse las últimas cosas.

— Vale, gracias por todo.

— Un placer señores. Continúen.

Me acerqué dando saltitos de ánimo al puesto de información, donde me atendió una coneja negra de ojos verdes con un vestido blanco en un puesto de madera de pino a juego con el moderno Hall que tenía el Banco.

— Ola, soy Jenny. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles agentes?

— Hola. Soy la agente Hopps y estos son Nick y Tód mis compañeros. Necesitamos hablar con un gerente para comprobar un número de cuenta que hay en este banco.

— Sí por supuesto. Avisare a Lars. Seguro que él podrá ayudaros con esto.

— La coneja encendió un micrófono y su voz retumbó por la enorme sala.

— Por favor, señor Lars, acuda a información, tiene visita, gracias.

— dos o tres minutos más tarde apareció una oveja un poco más grande que la coneja. La dulce conejita, nos presentó a su gerente.

— Lars, ellos son de la Policía. Están buscando información sobre un número de cuenta.

— Si, por supuesto que les puedo ayudar jeje, acompáñenme. Vamos a mi despacho y estaremos más a gusto ahh ¿Un café? Yo invito.

— No, gracias estoy de servicio.

— el patoso de Nick saltó después de mí

— bueno, yo la verdad que…

— ¡No se hable más! ¿Cómo lo queréis?

— dijo la oveja mientras montábamos en un ascensor de cristal.

— Tód salió también a pedir uno sin apartar la vista del dichoso móvil.

— Uno con leche por favor.

— a mí póngame uno descafeinado. Soy…algo malo con la cafeína.

— mientras subíamos por el ascensor y veíamos como todo se hacía más pequeño mientras subíamos la oveja me insistió.

— Vamos, señorita, por una vez no hay probleeeeema.

— Solo, por favor.

— A sí me gusta.

— El ascensor pasó por el hueco que había en el techo y se paró en medio de una sala de color cerezo y suelo blanquecino. A un lado había un puesto donde un conejo trabajaba por teléfono, y al otro lado un montón de pequeñas salas con conejos, trabajando en archivos, cuentas, y otros servicios vía telefónica.

Enfrente había una puerta que daba a la dirección de Lars quien nos invitó a sentarnos en unas butacas negras con una pared amarillenta por unas lámparas que hacían juego de luces, enfrente de un escritorio color pino y una silla de oficina de ejecutivo. Lars, puso a trabajar su máquina de café que la tenía a tan solo abrir la puerta y nos sirvió a mí y a mis compañeros.

— Muchas gracias señor Lars.

— ahh es lo menos que puedo hacer. Vosotros hacéis mucho por esta ciudad ¿no? Pero bueno ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

— Le entregué la hoja con el número de cuenta.

— Necesitamos saber a quién le pertenece este número de cuenta.

— a ver… hum ¿tienen una orden para poder verlo?

— He, pues no, pero si es necesario puedo pedir que me lo manden…

— Bueno no pasa nada…nos…saltaremos las reglas por el momento. Haber…

— La oveja empezó a escribir en su portátil en busca de los datos del número de cuenta que buscábamos.

— Bueno, pues aquí lo tienen.

— La oveja dio la vuelta al portátil y nos mostró la cuenta y los datos.

— Este número de cuenta pertenece al señor Doggie, Zarpas.

— Me fijé en la imagen del tal Doggie. Un Mapache marrón con uno ojos pequeños, de un color verde oscuro y pelo peinado hacia atrás y teñido de rojo intenso.

— Nick, apunta estos datos por favor. ¿Podemos ver sus últimos movimientos?

— La oveja giro el ratón hacia abajo para desplazarse por la página y ver los últimos movimientos que realizó.

— según los datos. Zarpas, había movido una cantidad elevada de dinero hacia otras cuentas. ¿Podría enseñarnos a qué usuarios a enviado esas cantidades?

— No, eso ya no puedo hacerlo. Tengo un acceso limitado al sistema es…cuestión de seguridad.

— ¿Seguridad?

— Preguntó Tód mientras sorbía su café.

— sí, este banco está hecho de forma que hay restricciones y limitaciones, tanto en las entradas y salidas de dinero como de información. Este banco es uno de los más prestigiosos de toda América. Tanto, que no solo es un Banco. También es un sitio turístico y la bolsa del País.

— Pues valla fiasco. Comenté desanimada.

— sí. El único que no tiene restricciones es el director General. El controla todo el sistehehehehema. — ¿Podríamos hablar con él?

— Eso es realmente imposible. Siempre está muy ocupado, creo que su lista asciende a treinta…cuarenta personas en espera. Os puedo hacer una cita pero no será instantánea.

— No, déjelo. Si puede sacarnos una copia de estos datos nos haría un favor.

— Pues claro, pero antes debo ir a por hojas para mi impresora, vuelvo enseguida.

— La oveja se levantó y fue apresurada hacia algún sitio a por hojas para su impresora.

Se hizo el silencio durante un rato. Nos miramos todos sin nada que decir. Hasta que Tód se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación preocupado. ¿Qué Pasa Tód? ¿No te gusta la espera?

— No, es solo que esto…no es normal.

— Nick se levantó para poder aclararse con Tód.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ves mal?

— ¿enserio no os dais cuenta que esto nos está yendo demasiado bien?

— Salté a la conversación para calmar a los dos. No entiendo de qué hay que preocuparse. Ahora solo tendremos que encontrar a ese tal Zarpas y hacerle cantar. No veo nada raro en esto.

— Me parece que ninguno de vosotros dos entiende nada ¿no?

— ¿qué debemos entender?

— Pues…que si el Oso, la furgoneta y toda esta investigación. Tiene algo que ver con Miaus esto está oliéndome a gato encerrado y nunca mejor dicho.

— Nick saltó para corroborarme.

— Tód seguramente estemos cerca de algún colaborador de Miaus, o por lo menos nos acercamos a su red. Pronto, tendremos a ese Miaus entre rejas.

— Tód dejó de dar vueltas y se colocó tras el portátil apoyado en el escritorio.

— No, Nick. Esto no es un juego, ni estamos tratando de encontrar a un cualquiera. Miaus, es el más reconocido ¿Sabéis por qué?

— ¿Por qué?

— Repuso Nick.

— Porque siempre, siempre permanece en las sombras. Nadie le ha visto, ni conocido, nadie que viva a oído jamás su voz y lo único que sabemos es que se trata de un gato porque una vez, cuando estaba en sus comienzos, Dejó uno de sus pelos en una escena. Y desde entonces para todo el mundo, se le hace llamar don miaus o El Fantasma.

— Pero eso es imposible. Repuse abiertamente. Un malo no puede hacerse completamente invisible.

— El ordenador emitió un pitido y Tód se apartó para poder ver. Un mensaje de un correo apareció como un bocadito en la pantalla.

346: ¿Te has desecho de ellos? Me preocupé del mensaje dejando mis orejas como platos ¿Qué es ese mensaje? ¿No se referirá a…? Una alarma de incendios sonó en el edificio. ¡Alerta! Fuego en la segunda planta, por favor, salgan de forma ordenada del edificio. Dejen sus pertenencias y no obstaculicen las salidas de emergencia.

—Tód mientras guardaba en su mochila y se la colocaba.

Salimos por la puerta y vimos cundir el pánico entre los conejos que trabajaban. No había nadie que no estuviera corriendo o gritando rumbo a las escaleras de emergencia, por el lado opuesto al ascensor de cristal. Vamos chicos, la salida es por allí. Olvide por un momento que Nick y Tód no les sería tan fácil atravesar semejante multitud de conejos llenos de pánico.

— ¡Judy…espera!

— Nick gritaba que le pudiera oír con todo el barullo, Tód sin embargo, se abría paso entre algunas mesas para poder alcanzarme.

Llegamos a las escaleras y se escuchó una fuerte explosión que hizo retumbar las escaleras y toda la fachada del edificio.

— ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?

— Repuso Nick agudizando preocupado sus orejas.

— No hay tiempo Zorro, tenemos que irnos de aquí o se nos vendrá todo abajo.

— Se escuchó otra explosión esta vez mucho más cercana seguida de unos gritos. El impacto hizo que una pared se derrumbara y sepultara la salida por la puerta hacia la calle, dejando atrapados a mis compañeros a mí y a muchos otros conejos que empezaron a subir como locos en busca de otra salida.

— ¡Nick, Judy!

— Gritaba Tód en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, protegiéndose de los conejos que le acosaban para salir.

— Volvamos arriba, y busquemos otra salida.

— Obedecimos sin rechistar. Tardamos poco en salir de aquella inútil salida de emergencia, pero las alarmas seguían rodeando el ambiente. Seguimos por un pasillo enfrente de la salida en busca de alguna otra forma de salir. Si no hubiera sido por la velocidad de Nick, una pared se habría derrumbado encima de mí.

— ¡Judy cuidado!

— Nick me agarró rápidamente y me aparto antes de ser sepultada por el muro que cedió, dejándome en el suelo aún protegida por él. Nick, me has salvado. Le dije mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos. A Nick le vino una cara de ironía y picardía.

— Para eso está la Policía ¿no?

— ¡Nick! Le dije sonrojada mientras intentábamos incorporarnos.

— ¿Todo bien chicos?

— dijo Tód al otro lado de los escombros.

— Tód, todo está bien. ¿Cómo vas tú?

— Estos escombros han separado nuestro camino. Voy a buscar otra salida. Si salís, Nos vemos en el coche patrulla.

— La voz se apagó y Nick y yo nos pusimos en camino. Después de una fatídica carrera por unos largos pasillos, encontramos otra salida pero esta estaba rodeada por llamas. Al parecer, esta fue la primera explosión que se llevó por delante gran parte de las estructuras y seguía avanzando quemando todo lo que había alrededor. Nick, ¿Cómo pasamos por ahí?

— Nick miraba por todo lo que quedaba de la sala en busca de alguna solución. Después Nick arqueó las orejas centrando la mirada en un extintor.

— ¡Judy, allí mira!

— Ayúdame a alcanzarlo. Las llamas parecían cada vez más agresivas y el humo a ser asfixiante. Si Nick y yo no cogíamos ese extintor, moriríamos asfixiados.

El Extintor estaba en su puesto en una especie de sala de espera, prácticamente intacta. Pero las llamas rodeaban la entrada y la única forma era por un hueco de una de las paredes donde solo Judy podía entrar.

— Vale Judy, te ayudaré a subir por ese hueco, entra y coge el extintor.

— Vale, vamos allá. Cogí un poco de aire del poco que quedaba y me dejé agarrar a Nick quien este me sujeto por la cintura para darme más altura y llegar por el hueco. Mis patitas consiguieron agarrarse y de un salto en los hombros de Nick entré en la salita.

— Nick ya estoy dentro.

Intenté apresurarme para colocarme en un sitio seguro, donde desplegar algún gadget que me sacara de este apuro. Nick y Judy encontrarían una salida, pero yo había quedado atrapado y el humo empezaría a llenar el aire en poco tiempo. Dejé mi mochila en una mesa llena de papeles y la abrí en busca de algo que me sirviera. Bien, necesitaré mis gafas de ultra visión, mi pulsera, una linterna por si no hay luz y el gancho, sí seguro que el gancho me ayudará.

Cerré la mochila y equipé rápidamente todos mis gadgets. Ahora tenía colocadas unas futuristas gafas de cristal azul eléctrico con todo tipo de visión, una pistola de gancho, una linterna laser en un hueco de mi pantalón y mi pulsera H.U.D en la mano derecha. Muy bien, lo primero será saber dónde estoy. Toqué la pulsera y esta se encendió recreando en mi muñeca un mapa tridimensional del lugar donde estaba. Al parecer, la mejor forma de salir de este lío era por una ventana, pero a pesar de ser una buena altitud, era demasiado arriesgado. Debía subir más. Un estruendo hizo temblar el suelo y el humo empezó a colarse por una puerta.

Toqué con mi dedo en el mapa en busca de algún lugar donde poder saltar. Bingo, tres pisos más arriba se encontraba un despacho que iba a parar al sur. Afortunadamente nadie me vería salir por ahí, ahora hay que moverse.

Saqué de la mochila algo que me venía de perlas. Nuestros amigos de G.U.A.U.S habían introducido amablemente una máscara de gas del tamaño de mi dedo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era iluminarla con la linterna. Una de las mejores cosas de G.U.A.U.S era su tecnología. La mochila que tenía todo un verdadero Kit de supervivencia para cualquier tipo de situación. La tecnología microscópica estaba basada en la activación de fotones que harían de "señal" para que la CPU del aparato diera orden de hacer múltiples estiramientos del material, haciendo que creciera lista para su uso, lo único que la linterna laser, era la única que podía hacerlo con su tipo de luz que los listillos llamaron Luz de energía de masa. Algo raro difícil de explicar, pero muy efectivo.

Iluminé la mini máscara y esta empezó a crecer hasta el tamaño de mi cabeza. La máscara era una máscara prácticamente normal y corriente pero que mediante su tecnología podía adaptarse a casco si así me hiciera falta. Una vez colocada me equipé la mochila y abrí la puerta que me separaba de unas enormes llamas. Toqué el botón derecho de mis gafas y estas se encendieron, dándome la posibilidad mediante visión térmica, de encontrar una salida. Comencé a correr por una sala llena de llamas, mesas y escombros, pero mis habilidades en parkour me hacían soltear sin problemas los obstáculos. Fui en dirección a otra salida de emergencias derrumbada. Afortunadamente, las escaleras por la planta de arriba, habían aguantado y me dispuse a subirlas para llegar al piso que debía llegar.

Judy agarró el pesado extintor colocado en su sitio y sintió todo su peso, ya que era un extintor de tamaño mediano. Yo comenzaba a marearme. No sentía mucho aire en los pulmones pero debía ser fuerte ya que sabía que Judy no tenía fuerza suficiente para cargar con un extintor.

¡Vamos Zanahorias, tírame el extintor…vamos!

— ¡Eso intento!

— (Judy agarró el extintor para cogerlo en peso y lo lanzó hacia mí con toda su fuerza. Afortunadamente logré alcanzarlo y en cuanto lo acomodé empecé a usarlo para liberar a Judy de las llamas.

— (Tose) Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Por dónde?

— ¿Tengo pinta de arquitecto? Me centré otra vez en una puerta, al parecer era un despacho. Perfecto para huir de las llamas por el momento. Avancé apagando el fuego lentamente, mientras Judy y yo tosíamos por el humo del incendio, hasta llegar al despacho y cerrar la puerta. Tal como imaginé, el despacho contaba con un ventanal que daba a la calle. Al asomarme vi un camión de bomberos que intentaban apagar el fuego desde fuera pero no con mucha suerte. Escucha Judy… Ayúdame a romper el ventanal y pedimos ayuda desde aquí.

— Buen plan, ¡vamos!

— Agarré el extintor y a modo de martillo lo usé para tratar de romper el cristal, pero este parecía ser más duro de lo esperado.

— Así no haremos nada. Necesitamos algo más grande.

— No pude evitar soltar otra de mis genialidades a Judy. ¡Ahh! ¡Bien pensado! Vallamos a por un coche del parquin y hacemos un alunizaje, ¿te parece?

— ¡Nick, déjate de tonterías!

— Judy me señaló para ayudarla con una máquina de refrescos que había al otro lado de la sala. Por la apariencia de la sala, el que trabajaba allí era bastante grande y seguramente gordo pero lo de tener una máquina de refrescos para él solo, no me lo podía creer. Judy advirtió de unas ruedecillas en la maquina por lo que al ver su cara imaginé sus intenciones. Los dos juntos por un lado y por el otro empezamos a arrastrar la maquina a toda velocidad directo al ventanal para que al producirse el impacto, lo reventara. Al chocar, se oyó como el cristal se hacía diminutos cachitos y la maquina continuaba hacia abajo en dirección a la calle. La máquina calló cerca de un periodista, justo donde estaba aparcado su coche, ahora destrozado por el golpe de esta y lleno de refrescos abiertos por todos lados.

— ¡Heee! ¡Aquí! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

— Al igual que Judy empezamos a gritar para que nos oyeran. Un perro dálmata que dirigía el camión nos escuchó y nos habló por megafonía.

— ¡No teman! ¡Aguantad ahí!

¡Por fin! Grité en mi interior al llegar a la planta. El incendio no había llegado hasta aquí lo cual me dio ventaja. Todo estaba patas arriba por la "Tranquilizante alarma del Banco" pero al menos no había llamas ni humo. Me adentré llegando rápidamente a un despacho de un supervisor. Un ventanal se erigía frente a mí, con unas muy buenas vistas hacia el exterior.

Volví a comprobar el mapa para asegurarme que tenía una buena altitud. Ahora, solo tenía que romper el ventanal y usar el gancho en un edificio de enfrente, para balancearme a un lugar más seguro y volver con Nick y Judy. Apunto estuve de empezar pero me percaté del ordenador que había en el escritorio. Concretamente un archivo colocado en el escritorio, esperando a que alguien lo abriese. 346: Fiscal. Era el mismo número que apareció en el mensaje justo antes de que se liara. Coloqué mi "Llave maestra en el portátil y realicé copia de todos los ficheros del ordenador, incluidas las conexiones y archivos basura. Cuando el proceso terminó volví a guardar el plateado pendrive y cargué mi arma gancho. Seguramente estaba delante de un cristal reforzado, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Apunté como objetivo a una cornisa del edificio contiguo con ayuda de mis gafas y apreté el gatillo. Acto seguido un gancho retráctil se abrió atravesando la ventana volviéndose una décima de segundo después añicos brillando como estrellas del camino al suelo.

El gancho agarró su objetivo y la pistola hizo retroceder la cuerda para darme distancia. Listo. Saltemos. Salí corriendo para saltar al vacío confiando en las cualidades del garfio del arma. El arma detectó que la cuerda se empezaba a estirar y me hizo acercarme al edificio como si estuviera volando mediante una guía. Pude apreciar como un pájaro, varios edificios y parte de la ciudad, además del sol que estaba en lo más alto y las sombras que representaban los edificios frente a su luz. El arma se detuvo para poder balancearme al otro lado y prosiguió tirando de mí. Yo por mi parte divisé un lugar de aterrizaje perfecto, en una piscina de un edificio residencial de la planta baja, pero soltarme sin calcular bien el salto suponía muerte segura así que me abstuve de la idea hasta que por fin me agarré a un saliente y pulsando un botón enfrente del gatillo, esta se abrió para soltarse y volver a su lugar cargándose de nuevo para otro disparo.

Agarrado al saliente con una mano me pareció que lo que tenía abajo eran hormigas que querían comerme, cuando realmente eran coches y peatones, muy curiosos que se paraban para mirar el espectáculo del banco. El banco estaba en perfecto estado salvo por una tremenda brecha humeante y ardiendo. Al parecer la explosión alcanzó toda una esquina destruyendo todo el lugar. Ni corto ni perezoso apunté a una pared de otro edificio, esta vez para perder altura y poder aterrizar. Fue difícil pero después de algunos cálculos y de realizar el salto. El gancho me dejo caer justo donde quería. En un jardín de una plaza cercana. Por fin en el suelo comprobé que no había ningún mirón y me guardé todos los gadgets yendo hacia el coche patrulla.

Llegué jadeando pero al final encontré el vehículo seguido de los dos polis, ambos abrazados mirando el espectáculo con restos de hollín en sus uniformes. Ejem…perdón. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se soltaron al verme.

— Tód estás bien, ¿Cómo has salido?

— buff, había otra salida, pero tuve que subir para escapar de las llamas. Afortunadamente encontré otra salida y pude escapar.

— Menos mal

— dijo su compañero contento de verme. Se hizo durante un rato el silencio. Los tres veíamos ahora como algunas plantas de arriba ardían, y grandes huecos escupían fuego y humo y los bomberos trataban de apagarlo con sus potentes camiones cargados de agua a presión.

Me apollé en el coche mientras miraba la escena.) ¿Y ahora qué?...


	9. Capítulo 9 Nosotros y los doce

Capítulo 9: Nosotros y los doce

Muy buenas lectores!

Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y disfruteis de nuestro nuevo capítulo lleno de adrenalina. Un saludo a todos. Recordad seguir la historia, compartirla y comentadla. Gracias a todos. ¡A leer!

(Dedicado a la comunidad de Zootopia España y a unos amigos de Fanfick. Foxy y Raygirl. saludos)

(Comisaria uno, mesa de Hopps)

¡Un Oso que no da señales de vida! ¡Unos lobos que ni sabemos quiénes son! ¡Y para colmo, un incendio en el Banco en el peor momento!

— (Judy estaba agobiadísima. Desde que comenzó el caso no ha habido más que decepciones y falsas esperanzas, pero aún no teníamos nada, después de lo que hemos tenido que recorrer. Intenté calmarle con una de mis sonrisas mientras me tomaba el café y le ofrecía a Judy un donut glaseado). Venga Zanahorias, lo importante es que estamos bien, no pasa nada.

— ¡Nick! ¿Cómo rábanos puedes estar tan tranquilo? El Jefe bogo preguntará en breves y todavía no tenemos ¡nada!

— (La pobre conejita cambio su rostro de rabia a decepción y estrés con su nariz inquieta y sus orejas caídas).

Judy, no es cosa nuestra que nos esté sucediendo todo esto, ya nos avisaron desde un principio de que este caso no iba a ser fácil.

— ahh. No es sólo eso lo que me preocupa Nick.

— ¿No? (Le dije acercándome un poco más a ella). ¿Entonces?

— Es que… todo nos está saliendo mal. No recuerdo un caso tan complejo, sí hemos tenido nuestros problemas pero esta vez…hasta nos han colado a otro en nuestro equipo.

— aaah, te refieres a Tód.

— Sí, exacto. Enserio ¿quién es él? ¿Y por qué está con nosotros?

— Ya nos dijo bogo que… (Judy le mando callar con su pequeño dedito).

— Sé perfectamente que ni tú te crees lo que nos ha dicho Bogo. Este tío es raro y…además ¿Un detective de Nueva Zarpa? ¿Enserio?

— Judy, estás exagerando. No tienes que tomártelo tan apecho. Si, que nos lo hayan plantado es raro pero piensa el lado bueno. Nos ayuda mucho, admítelo. De no ser por el no habríamos conseguido el número de cuenta de ese Mapache.

— ¡haa! Esa es otra. Adivina la información que he sacado de este tipo.

— (Me quedé pensativo tratando de adivinarlo, pero antes de poder responder Judy ya me estaba leyendo un informe que tenía en la mesa).

— Vandalismo, robo a mano armada, secuestro y daños a la comunidad. Todo un…tipejo.

— (Mientras Judy jugueteaba con su boli en sus enanas patitas, leí más detenidamente la hoja.

¿Participa en carreras ilegales?

— Sí, de hecho mira qué casualidad que esta noche se sospecha de que se vaya a celebrar algo en Downtown, haciendo frontera con el distrito desértico del Sahara.

— ¿Dónde exactamente?

— Según dicen en Triny Paradise, esa zona residencial de millonarios.

— ¿Ahí? Pues la carrera será corta, seguro. (Judy volvió a entrar en su cabeza dejando el cuerpo completamente inmóvil, mientras sus ojos miraban un cajón. Me di cuenta de que Judy necesitaba algo de apoyo moral así que me puse a su lado y la agarre del hombro para tratar de calmarla con una idea.

— Oye, zanahorias… ¿Qué te parece si al salir tomamos algo he? ¿Un heladito de los que te gustan?

— No Nick, lo siento pero…— (Judy levantó sutilmente mi brazo de su hombro y se levantó en su silla para mirar otra vez la foto de Zarpas.

— si este tío sale de su escondite esta noche, te prometo de que no voy a parar hasta que esté en una celda mañana.

— (Judy parecía convencida de su decisión aunque significara no descansar esta noche, cosa que le daba igual ya que hasta el propio Bogo le recomendaba de vez en cuando tomarse unas vacaciones).

— ¿Vendrás conmigo? La verdad es que necesito a un amigo a pesar de todo…

— (La coneja me miró con una sonrisa tierna y palpó mi hombro suavemente con su patita a lo que yo respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa y volviendo a agarrarla por el hombro). Claro que sí Zanahorias. Lo que te haga falta. (Otra vez nos miramos durante un ratito como dos embobados y en mi caso no sabía por qué. Solo sentía de repente que mi corazón se me salía del pecho y un hormigueo en el estómago. Pero no era malo, era tan bueno que deseaba quedarme ahí eternamente, mirando esos ojos del color de la amatista. Unos ojos que se abrieron como platos al escuchar la voz de Tód).

¡Valla! ¿Interrumpo algo?

— No no, solo estábamos hablando, nada más. (Dije rápidamente antes de que se olisqueara algo que realmente él ya había captado)

— mmm…ya en fin. Te he traído algo interesante Hopps.

— (El zorro lanzó una carpeta al escritorio de Judy que quedó perfectamente colocado para leerlo).

— ¿Qué es esto Tód? ¿Por qué lo has traído?

— (Judy abrió la carpeta para saciar su curiosidad. Lo que teníamos delante era el historial completo de la oveja Lars y otros trabajadores.

— Lo que tenéis delante, es mi prueba de que este caso se complica por momentos. Tal vez no vamos por mal camino con ese Zarpas. Pero algo me dice según estas cuentas…

— (Tód señaló con su zarpa los movimientos de Lars).

— Que este tío a lo mejor no nos atendió por casualidad. Fijaos bien en la fecha y hora de este ingreso.

— (Judy y yo nos fijamos que entraron en su cuenta trescientos dólares repentinos justo una hora después del incidente.

— Trescientos pavos. Trescientos pavos por darnos esquinazo, provocando un accidente y haciéndonos salir corriendo. Y no solo eso. También tengo información de que ha comprado un pasaje de barco para salir del país mañana a primera hora.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Intenta escapar?

— (Tód soltó una respuesta de lo más poco normal en él, elevando la mano hacia arriba y haciendo el sonido de una campana enfureciendo más a Judy).

— ¡Din, din din! ¡Premio a la conejita!

— Pero espera, ¿Quién le ha podido dar esa cantidad? ¿Y cómo sabían qué…?

— (Tód me sonrió suspicazmente dándome cierta repelús y rabia con los brazos cruzados en lo que esperaba mi respuesta). Pero será… (Levanté al aire con rabia). ¡Nos la han colado!

— Correcto zorro.

— (Soltó Tód).

— Nos la han colado como han querido.

— (Judy aún con la duda buscó ayuda en mí con la mirada. En lo que le respondí).

— ahh La zarigüeya de esta mañana. (Judy se le erizaron las orejas y abrió los ojos. Ahora todo cobraba sentido).

— Tód ¿qué opinas de Zarpas? ¿Merece la pena buscarlo?

— Sería bueno. Debemos asegurarnos de que este tío tenga algo que ver con Miaus, por lo menos para tacharlo de nuestra diminuta lista.

— ¿y qué hay de Lars? ¿Le dejamos ir?

— (Tód iba a dar su opinión pero Judy tomó las riendas y empezó a ordenar).

— De eso nada, esa oveja tiene algo que ocultar. Mandaré a un equipo a arrestarla y nosotros tres iremos a por Zarpas esta noche.

— (Tód, aceptando la decisión prosiguió).

— Zarpas, es uno de los corredores más peligrosos de Zootrópolis. Esta noche tienen una carrera, pero no una cualquiera…

— ¿Qué tipo de carrera? (Pregunté bajando una de mis orejas desconcertado).

—…Persecución.

— ¿Persecución?

— Un todos contra todos, salir huyendo siendo el último que quede en pie en la pista. Si no das golpes, más te vale no recibirlos.

— ¿Pero qué clase de carrera es esa? No tiene sentido.

— (Tód se sentó en la silla donde me siento con Judy y prosiguió).

— Verás Nick. Ellos celebran unas competiciones ilegales llamada la Underground Legend. Consiste en superar una serie de pruebas para…ganar caché, popularidad y…dinero fresco. Para avanzar en la competición debes tener un buen coche, y buenas habilidades para llegar a la meta. Si se ve que eres uno de los buenos, entras en los legendarios, ellos son los doce que compiten de verdad, a veces incluso hasta la, muerte. El premio a todo esto es una enorme suma de dinero y mucha reputación que te llevas a casa. Y…no hay premio de consolación.

(Judy y yo nos quedamos por un momento con la boca abierta tratando de imaginar a esos "locos del volante". Era la primera vez que oíamos hablar de ellos y yo me pensaba que lo sabía todo de la ciudad).

— ¿Y cuándo empieza esa carrera?

— (Respondió Judy ansiosa por una respuesta en su mirada).

— Pues eso depende…

— (Hizo un poco de silencio para abrir misterio). ؙ

— ¿Cuándo quieres ir a por él?

(Downtown, lugar de la carrera)

La música, las chicas y los corredores, estaban bien presentes esta noche. Mucha gente había venido de lejos para ver participar a estos corredores sin ningún tipo de miedo ni escrúpulos, dejándose llevar por sus tuneados bólidos con todo tipo de luces y efectos que un coche podía tener. De vez en cuando un acelerón hacia aullar o rugir el motor de un coche volviendo locos a la gente mientras se realizaban las apuestas, acompañado de alcohol y tabaco.

Judy y Nick permanecían atrás del nuestro coche patrulla para buscar la presencia de Zarpas, quien aún no había llegado a la fiesta.

— Tód

— (Dijo Judy por la ventana mientras buscaba a Zarpas con sus prismáticos).

— Tengo dos preguntas.

— Dispara.

— ¿Por qué has cogido este coche?

— (Judy se sorprendió hace unos minutos atrás de haber pedido las llaves de un coche patrulla de los rápidos. Un Lion supreme, preparado para la velocidad con su rugiente motor de más de 300 caballos. Supuse que eran obvias mis intenciones pero por lo que veo, la pareja no lo entendió).

Pues… por si hace falta salir corriendo.

— ¿Y por qué quieres conducir?

— jeje…ya lo verás.

— (Pude ver como Nick me miraba medio preocupado por el espejo retrovisor, haciendo que soltara una risita, apenas audible.

El coche y nosotros estábamos a unos pasos del inicio de la carrera. Esperando a que todo diera comienzo para arrestar a Zarpas. Escondimos el coche en unos matorrales, haciéndonos invisibles a los demás animales que rondaban por allí.

Me quité mi gorra para quitarme un poco el sudor. ¡Buff! ¿No tenéis calor? Voy a poner un poco el aire. (Nick y Judy seguían observando el panorama. Parece que una furgoneta tuneada empezó a sonar, debido a la apertura de sus puertas traseras, descubriendo un tremendo equipo de sonido, haciendo que los presentes bailasen alrededor de sus coches.

A parte de la fiesta, lo demás permanecía tranquilo. Tranquilo hasta que se escuchó un rugido diferente, un rugido de un Sentinel Quantum…Un rugido…de Zarpas.

Apareció corriendo unas luces rojas de neón debajo de un coche gris oscuro tintado con tribales rojos y unas llantas plateadas y de apariencia afiladas. Cuando la luz del foco de uno de los coches iluminó el vehículo, este se vio más claro. Haciendo ver las lunas tintadas de rojo oscuro y deslumbrando una carrocería tremendamente tuneada. En definitiva, un coche de lo más aterrador. El conductor hizo rugir un par de veces el coche y aparco cerca de la fiesta, haciendo que los presentes vitorearan a las tres veces campeón de la Underground Legend. Se abrió la puerta y nuestro amigo Zarpas salió alzando las manos y gritando al público con una voz chillona y algo infantil).

— ¿Qué pasaaaa? ¡Hoooo!

— Zarpas, Zarpas, Zarpas.

— (La gente parecía adorar al ,mapache, vestido con una chupa de cuero de interior rojo brillante, su peinado con un vivo rojo fuego punki y sus colmillos blancos como recién blanqueados.

— ¡Nick, acompañame! Es el, vamos a arrestarlo.

— (Detuve a Judy mirándola desde el retrovisor e intentando no hacerle aguar la fiesta). Calma Judy. No te precipites, aprovechemos el factor sorpresa. Pronto caerá, ya veras. Encendí la emisora para hablar con un equipo de agentes especializados en persecución. Ejem…Aquí Conejo 14 ¿Me reciben? Cambio. (Una voz mal ecualizada salió por los altavoces del coche).

— Aquí Eco 22. Te recibimos alto y claro, cambio.

— recibido 22, recordad, hagámoslo tal y como planeamos. (Judy levantó sus orejas y se temió lo peor, mientras que Nick, con las orejas planas y ojos bien abiertos le miraba asustado).

— ¿Planeado?

— (dijo mi compañera preocupada.

— Recibido conejo 14. Cambio y corto.

— ¡Alto, alto alto! ¿A qué te refieres con planeamos?

— (No pude evitar reírme mientras aseguraba el cinturón y ponía todo a punto para realizar mis planes). Solo os digo que os abrochéis el cinturón y…agarraos.

(Judy y Nick se miraron atemorizados, pero al verme arrancar el coche no hicieron que abrocharse y esperarse lo peor.

La carrera estaba a punto de comenzar. Los bólidos ya estaban en sus puestos con Zarpas encabezando una de las primeras de las líneas. Olía a gasolina y llantas quemadas, los motores rugían, esperando la salida de una hermosa gueparda, vestida de forma muy provocativa, con una bengala roja encendida. Antes de dar comienzo, un hurón dio unas palabras por micrófono, conectadas a la furgoneta).

— ¡Público! ¡Bienvenidos a una de las pruebas más flipantes de toda la Underground! Nos encontramos en uno de los últimos combates de este año. La prueba más mortal de todas. Persecución.

— (él Publicó comenzó a gritar y a silbar).

— ¿Tendremos a más de uno en el hospital esta noche? ¿Hay alguna gallinita que quiera salir de este juego?

— (Nick elevó inconscientemente la mano ante la pregunta en lo que Judy le veía con las orejas aplanadas y con una cara de terror, sintiendo como pisaba el acelerador haciendo rugir el coche y me ajustaba mi gorra hacia atrás sonriendo maliciosamente).

— ¿Llegara alguien al final de la fiesta? ¿O caerán todos? ¡Qué no nos hagan esperar más y nos den nuestra ración de adrenalina! ¡Adelante, corredores!

— (Una música dio comienzo al espectáculo. Los motores de todos los coches empezaron a volverse locos por ser el más fiero mientras e impulsaban para adelante y la chica hacia la cuenta atrás. El público empezó a gritar…

— ¡Tres, dos, uno! — Quité el freno y encendí todas las luces de la patrulla junto con la sirena. Todas las luces del coche haciéndose completamente visible justo cuando se dio el pistoletazo). — ¡Cerooo Grité! (mientras aceleraba. La bocina y sirena del coche captaron la presencia de todos haciendo correr rápidamente a algunos mientras otros flipaban.

¡Había trece coches en la carrera! Pasé por la línea de comienzo y avancé junto a los otros bólidos. Nick y Judy se agarraban como podían mientras veían como manejaba el coche. Encendí la emisora y puse una canción de hebbie para animarme mientras empezaba a tomar posiciones en la primera recta.

La cosa ya estaba muy reñida, pero había tomado posiciones directo a nuestra meta. Zarpas. Judy comenzó a reaccionar y empezó a gritarme

— ¿¡Tód te has vuelto loco!? ¿Para qué te metes en la carrera?

— Coneja. ¿Se me olvido avisaros de que esta prueba comienza en una persecución policial?

— ¡Hay madre, cuidado!

— (Nick asustado me aviso de que íbamos hacia un poste, fácil de esquivar. Realicé un cambio de dirección y proseguí). Tranquilo Zorro, esto está bajo control. (Pisé el acelerador y la potencia del motor me hizo ganar más velocidad superando a otro vehículo, pero éste comenzó a golpearme para sacarme de la calzada). ¿Con que sí he? (Espere hasta una bifurcación que haría salir de la carrera al bólido y le golpee de forma lateral a la derecha, haciendo perder el control a su piloto y estrellándose en una farola). ¡Uno menos!

(Seguimos avanzando, cuando nos topamos con un bloqueo. Dos bólidos estaban tratando de adelantarse simultáneamente y a su causa no me dejaban pasar. La megafonía del coche sonó. — Aquí Eco 22 a conejo 14, nos disponemos a entrar en escena.

— recibido Eco 22, vamos a darles caña de la buena… (Aceleré para golpear la parte posterior de uno de los bólidos, a lo que este respondió empujando al otro y sacándolo de la carretera. Acto seguido me colé esquivando su inocente intento de echarme y aceleré hacia los siguientes corredores).

La Policía apareció de golpe. Varios bólidos, todoterrenos y dos helicópteros estaban por las calles tras todos los bólidos. Nick tras la ventana, no podía creerse lo que estaba a ocurriendo. Además del terrible mareo de los volantazos del coche.

Llegamos a una especie de plaza, donde los bólidos empezaban a eliminarse, golpeándose unos con otros y quitándose de en medio. Pero la Policía al entrar en el juego provocó la alianza de los corredores, además detrás de mí venían otros dos que querían dejarme planchado, por lo que tiré del freno de mano para hacer un derrape rápido, esquivando a uno de los coches.

— ¡Por la derecha!

— (Gritó Judy mientras otro intentaba embestirme). Lo veo. (Frené el coche en seco y di marcha atrás para volver a esquivarlo. Para mi suerte el coche hizo un derrape volviendo a perseguirme. Rápidamente la marcha e impulsé el coche para evadirlo. Por otro lado un helicóptero trataba de darnos más luz. La vista que tenía era impresionante. Coches y patrullas jugando al gato y al ratón, pero me pareció que los gatos eran los pilotos de la Underground. — ¡Dale dale dale! Que no escape Tód

— (Nick pareció animarse por un momento, avisándome de la presencia de otro coche que pretendía darme un golpe lateral. Ha no, de eso nada. (Un giro brusco a la izquierda resultó ser fatal para mi perseguidor, ya que chocó de frente con el otro, dejándolo fuera de juego). ¡Judy! ¿Dónde está Zarpas? ¡No le veo! (Judy buscó el coche de Zarpas, que acababa de salir de una barrera entre dos patrullas, destruyéndolas y haciéndolas perder el control.

— ¡A tus cuatro Tód!

— (Observé el retrovisor de mi izquierda, divisando las flamantes llantas del bólido de Zarpas. Aceleré más el coche y di media vuelta para alcanzarlo. El bólido salía de la zona para proseguir con la carrera a toda velocidad y yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Aquí conejo 22, necesito refuerzos para capturar a nuestro objetivo cambio.

— Recibido conejo 22, dos unidades en camino.

(Pasado un rato persiguiendo a Zarpas, dos todoterreno, aparecieron tras de mí para detenerlo. La cosa estaba servida. Si conseguían adelantar a Zarpas, pondríamos fin a su carrera pero al girar en una rotonda, tres bólidos se aproximaron tras nosotros, intentando chafarnos el plan).

— Aquí tango 4, estos últimos nos están golpeando en la trasera, no podemos avanzar.

— aguantad, seguid a Zarpas, yo os los quitaré de en medio. (Hice perder velocidad al vehículo para poder situarme detrás de los bólidos, pero uno de ellos se me colocó detrás para sacarme de la carretera. Un golpe en la dorsal izquierda me hizo perder el control temporalmente haciéndonos dar una vuelta en trescientos sesenta grados, afortunadamente no fue suficiente más que para hacerme perder algo de ritmo pero el movimiento me había tocado las narices). ¿¡Con que esas tenemos!? (Coloqué el coche enfrente y aceleré a fondo para golpear el coche de enfrente, haciendo desastres en su parte trasera. El bólido captó el mensaje y por alguna razón decidió retirarse. Yo proseguí tras Zarpas, pero este y los todoterrenos habían ganado mucho terreno.

— Aquí bravo 5, hemos preparado un bloqueo al sudoeste de vuestra posición. Haced que caiga en ella cambio.

— Recibido (Se escuchó por megafonía).

— (Nick y Judy solo se dedicaban a mirar las ventanas aterrados y agarrarse como podían. Parecía que jamás creerían que en su vida ocurriría semejante locura. Claro está, ellos no me conocían.

Logré alcanzar a los todoterrenos que trataban de rodear a Zarpas para hacerlo caer en la trampa, pero sus precisas maniobras les estaban mermando. En un hueco que encontré entre el todoterreno y Zarpas, vi mi oportunidad para adelantar, pisando a fondo nuevamente. En un visto y no visto, Zarpas se encontraba tras de mí, pero al intentar detenerlo reduciendo la velocidad, este sin miedo a perder su morro, aceleró golpeando el chasis de mi coche y haciéndome perder algo de control. Por un momento mi coche se ladeaba hacia un lado, pero el volante, con una tensión impresionante en mis bíceps, me ayudaba a volver a colocarme. De no haber sido así, habría chocado de frente con el todoterreno y eso habría supuesto el fin de la partida para mí.

Zarpas, rendido de acelerar, hizo un giro brusco para librarse de mí y volverme a adelantar en una curva. De todas formas lo habíamos conseguido. El bólido iba directo al bloqueo Policial, ahora solo teníamos que evitar que fuera por otro lado. Un segundo bólido apareció casi rozando a Zarpas por la derecha y haciéndole momentáneamente perder el control del coche, y detrás de él, dos patrullas, intentando no perderle se dieron de bruces contra los todoterrenos, haciéndoles dar vueltas de campanas y desmantelarse al vuelo. Nick y Judy gritaron detrás de mis agudas orejas mientras trataba de esquivar el coche que había perdido el control, y los cuatro patrullas, que se destrozaban a cada golpe en el asfalto y estrellándose en unos edificios cercanos. Al terminar de esquivar todo el estropicio, me percaté de una salida que había a la izquierda. Si no adelantaba a Zarpas y evitaba que girase a ese lado, el bloqueo no habría valido para nada. Pisé a fondo para adelantar por la izquierda a Zarpas, pero este al notar mis intenciones, trató de cortarme el paso y ganar ventaja para la huida.

Por un momento lo vi perdido, pero una idea me brotó por la cabeza y sin pensarlo, actué. Aceleré el coche para llamar la atención del piloto esperando que este intentara golpearme lateralmente y cortarme. Justo en el momento en el que se acercaba hacia mí, di un desacelerón rápido y este al haber cogido mucha velocidad, no pudo evitar darse un golpe contra un quiosco, haciéndole perder velocidad y dejándome paso a la derecha, adelantándole y posicionándome hacia la salida que Zarpas pretendía coger. La velocidad era alta, y aunque lo intentó, Zarpas no podía evitarlo y en un intento desesperado aceleró con más furia buscando un punto débil en el bloqueo. Mal para él. Mis reflejos comprendieron que se dirigía justo a un maletero de uno de los coches para intentar pasarlo así que mi respuesta fue girar y golpearle justo en su aleta izquierda, obligándolo a girar y haciendo que su velocidad le llevara directo a una farola justo donde su salida. El coche impactó contra la enorme farola y dio una vuelta horizontal dejando el coche inmovilizado con las ruedas arriba. En cuanto volví a abrir los ojos, los agentes ya corrían a por Zarpas, para arrestarlo. Después de respirar un rato, di un grito de alivio y hablé con mis camaradas.

¡Sí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? (Arqueé una ceja y levanté una de mis orejas al ver a la pareja. Se habían quedado desmallados abrazados el uno contra el otro con sus bocas abiertas y los ojos blancos. Ups…jeje, demasiada emoción para ellos. Salí del coche y me dirigí hacia el coche de Zarpas.

Zarpas, estaba tratando de zafarse de los agentes que ya le tenían esposado y se lo llevaban al coche. Valla, Zarpas…Menuda carrera. (Le dije chulamente al pequeño animal.)

— ¿Pero de qué vas tío? ¿Has visto lo que le has hecho a mi coche? ¡Lo vas pagar, tío te doy mi palabra! — ¡Ja! Qué curioso porque tú palabra es lo que necesito. Tienes mucho por lo que pagar, pero antes tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas, aunque supongo que la fatídica carrera te ha dejado igual de siniestro que tu pobre coche, así que hablaremos mañana con más calma. Mientras la Policía avanzaba el mapache intentaba zafarse para ir a por mí — ¡Te mataré Poli! ¡Me lo vas a pagar bien caro! ¡Zorrooo! — (Metieron al animal en el coche y arrancaron hacia la comisaria, para encerrarlo).

Nick y yo despertamos de una pesadilla sobre ruedas, abrazados el uno con el otro. Aunque me dolía la cabeza quería saber que había pasado. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— No lo sé…solo recuerdo un enorme montón de chatarra cayendo directo a nuestras cabezas. — Ahí… (Me quejé por el terrible mareo que sentía, además de un pequeño dolor de cabeza que empezaba a dar signos de vida). Será mejor salir del coche…

(Nick salió y al ponerse en pie no pudo evitarlo y vomitó en un arbusto cercano. Yo por mi parte descubrí la escena de una barricada de policía, un coche destrozado en el fondo de una salida de la calle y a Tód hablando con un Reno, posiblemente el encargado de la operación. Tód se percató de mi presencia y estrechó la mano del agente para volver a nosotros.

Tód sonrió al acercarse y mi mareo pareció bajarse para dar paso a una especie de olla a presión a punto de reventar en mi cabeza de la rabia). — ¿Qué os ha gustado el paseo?

— (Dijo riendo Tód en mi cara. Me pareció ver salir humo de mis orejas y fuego por mis ojos. ¡TOOOOOOD! (El Zorro se asustó y al verme dispuesta acorrer salió pitando mientras yo le perseguía). ¡Te voy a matar!

(Unos cuantos agentes vieron la escena de un zorro albino corriendo delante de una furiosísima coneja alrededor del masacrado bólido policía. Mientras Nick, aún muy mareado decidió sentarse para respirar y quitarse un poco el mareo de su estómago.

— ¡Judy, tranquilízate!

— ¡¿Qué ME TRANQUILIZE?! ¡COMO TE PILLE TE VAS A ENTERAR!

— Pero si solo estaba detrás de…

— ¡NOS METES EN UNA CARRERA SIN AVISAR, TE CARGAS EL COCHE Y ENCIMA TE RIES! ¡COMO TE COJA! (El zorro a comprender mi furia, prefirió correr donde estaban los agentes, para ponerse a cubierto, en lo que me detuve en seco y empecé a tratar de calmarme. Sentía un volcán en mi interior, y empecé a imaginar todos los castigos inimaginables para ese estúpido Zorro. Su comportamiento nos podía haber matado. Pensaba en atarlo a un cohete y mandarlo a la luna solo como viaje de ida, directo al cráter más profundo para que no pudiera salir. Tód volvió a intentar calmarme en la seguridad de un grupo de coches. — Judy…solo intentaba ayudar…

— ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS AYUDAR QUÉDATE SENTADO!

— Vale, no…eres muy aventurera, entiendo, pero podemos solucionarlo.

— (Tód dejó salir su cabeza y agarrando una piedra que estaba a mi lado se la lancé. Tód la esquivó y siguió intentándolo.

— Vamos Judy, ¿No eras de las que le gustaba la adrenalina?

— ¡Cuando te agarre sí vas a saber lo que es adrenalina! O mejor dicho vas a saber lo que es la ¡NITROGLICERINA EN LA GARGANTAAA! (La rabia me había vuelto loca, ya ni siquiera controlaba lo que decía. Observé que Nick aún mareado sonreía por la escena que estaba montando. Después me percaté que Tód y yo no estábamos solos. Algunos agentes cuchicheaban y me miraban gritar al animal lo que me hizo cambiar la rabia por vergüenza.

Después de un rato aguantando burlas, y humillaciones, Tód se subió en la parte de atrás del Lion, o mejor dicho del chatarra móvil, porque a pesar de las protecciones del coche, se había destrozado por completo y prefiero no describiros la parte de atrás.

Nick y yo volvimos a nuestros correctos puestos y nadie dijo ninguna palabra hasta llegar a la comisaria, total, el comisario tenía mucha palabra que dar.

(Comisaria uno, despacho de Bogo)

El enorme animal da vueltas enfrente nuestro mientras Tód, Nick y yo permanecemos con las cabezas bajadas y las orejas gachas).

— ¡Participan en una carrera ilegal, Producen daños en la carretera, y encima destrozan nuestro mejor coche! ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa señorita Hopps?

— (No sabía cómo responder a sus acusaciones, pero Bogo ya conocía a Nick y a su boquita de oro. Por lo que decir específicamente mí nombre le obligaba a callar).

Señor…todo lo hicimos para capturar a Zarpas, es uno de nuestros sospechosos del caso y… (Bogo me interrumpió serenamente).

— Dé gracias, señorita Hopps, que a pesar de lo ocurrido no ha habido ningún herido. Debería darle vergüenza. Es usted la mejor del cuerpo, y monta semejante circo. No le basta con trabajar de forma poco ortodoxa a veces, sino que además hace lo que quiere, creyendo que no hay consecuencias. Me ha decepcionado mucho señorita Hopps.

— (Las palabras de Bogo me dieron duramente en el corazón y el orgullo. Por culpa de un cabeza de chorlito, la había liado pero bien, o mejor dicho por mi culpa. Debí detenerle antes de que se lanzara a la aventura. Es verdad que podría haberle echado la culpa a Tód, pero a Bogo no le habría valido la escusa ya que yo estaba al mando.

— En cuanto a ustedes, podían haber ayudado a su superiora. No dedicarse a hacer lo que os venía en gana. Y sepan que parte de su sueldo se irá directo a la reparación del coche. Pueden retirarse.

— (Justo cuando bogo se sentó en su butaca, salíamos del despacho pero Tód aparentemente enfadado con sí mismo decidió ayudarnos).

— Señor bogo, discúlpeme pero por favor, no lo pague con mis compañeros.

— (Bogo, Nick y yo miramos al animal quien entrelazaba los dedos de sus zarpas y bajaba sus orejas humillándose delante del búfalo).

— La culpa ha sido completamente mía. Yo tomé sin permiso de Judy, las riendas de la operación y provoqué todos los daños.

— (De mis pensamientos hacia el zorro cambiaron. Estaba reconociendo su falta y me pareció que lo que pretendía era pedir una disculpa no solo a bogo sino además hacia nosotros).

— He sido un tonto, creyendo que así todo saldría bien. Y…como usted ha dicho ha sido un milagro que nadie hubiera salido herido por mi culpa. Le pido perdón y le prometo que no volverá a suceder, pero no lo pague con ellos.

— (Tód se dirigió y nos miró sin cambiar su cara triste y avergonzada).

— ellos…solo intentaban ser los buenos Polis que son.

— (El cabreo pareció irse de mi cabeza por un desagüe al escuchar esas palabras, y al parecer Nick también parecía que simpatizaba con él. Bogo intentando centrarse en sus informes cambio de idea).

— Está bien, viendo su capacidad de admitir su error y…la humildad con su equipo, les daré un voto de confianza. Pueden retirarse, y no vuelvan a repetirlo.

— Sí señor

— (dijo Tód mientras nos retirábamos).

— ¡Haa! Una cosa Hopps

— (Me di la vuelta y le pregunté por el marco de la puerta). ¿Si señor?

— Mañana se hará la primera reunión para ver los progresos. Asegúrese de que usted y su equipo puedan explicar a todos lo que han descubierto.

— Descuide señor, no hay problema. Cerré la puerta y volví con Nick y Tód para bajar las escaleras.

(Llegamos a las entradas de los vestuarios y Nick intentó iniciar una conversación con Tód).

— Oye, Tod…si eso eran unas disculpas hacia nosotros también…bueno…están aceptadas.

— (apoyé a Nick con la mirada).

— ahh…lo siento. He de reconocer que soy un poco alocado. Me gusta la acción, a pesar de todo lo que me puedo llevar por delante.

— No te preocupes Tód. Es verdad que me cabreaste mucho…pero el haberte culpado delante de Bogo, me ha hecho ver que no eres tan malo…como pensábamos.

— Es todo un detalle, chicos. Oye, son las once de la noche, sé de un sitio que sigue abierto ¿os apetece comer? Yo invito.

— Nick y yo nos miramos y no nos pareció mala idea así que aceptamos y nos fuimos los tres a cambiar.

(Restaurante Fortuna)

La mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías, la hora indicaba que el restaurante le quedaba un par de horas para cerrar, pero afortunadamente me relajaba ver a unas cuantas personas desperdigadas por varias mesas. Tód nos contaba anécdotas parecidas a las que habíamos tenido hoy como si se tratara de un abuelo contando sus batallas en la segunda guerra mundial.

— Total, que esquivé la moto y me di de bruces contra un montón de ladrillos.

— Jajaja

— (Reía Nick mientras se servía un poco de vino que Tód había invitado).

— Sí que has tenido aventuras ¿No eras solo un detective?

— Pues sí…

(Tód adoptó una postura más cómoda en la silla).

— Pero antes de todo esto no era más que un gamberrete. Se podría decir que mis mayores aventuran ocurrieron a los diecisiete años.

— ¿No ibas al instituto?

— (Pregunté al zorro albino mientras Nick sorbía).

— ¡Sí! Pero, eso de sentarme a estudiar nunca ha sido lo mío, aunque sacaba buenas notas. Jeje, si no no habría llegado a ser Poli.

— Pero me sorprende, es que tienes mucha experiencia de campo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo detective?

— (Tód se planteó una respuesta).

— Pues a los dieciocho entré en el ejército, salí a los…veinte años. Y tengo veinticinco, asique me hice Poli durante cinco años, y al ver que se me daba bien el trabajo de investigación, me ascendieron a Detective de Nueva Zarpa.

— O sea que llevas mucho tiempo de Policía

— (Tód bebió un poco de vino y se limpió con la manga se su mano).

— Sí, cinco años como Poli. Pero allí, las cosas son más complicadas que aquí. Allí hay muchísimo vandalismo, y robos, todo de poca monta, no hay siquiera una mafia de bajos fondos. Pero aquí en Zootrópolis el crimen está más oculto, entre papeles y documentos se podría decir.

— Sí. No hay mucho movimiento de malos, aunque cuando les da por moverse…aunque ahora tenemos lo de los aulladores, y eso asusta a mucha gente).

— Creo que al final este caso sí tiene algo que ver con Miaus. Lo ocurrido en el Banco me hizo reflexionar.

— (Nick volvió a la conversación después de habernos escuchado).

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡sí! Miaus es de esa clase de gente que te sorprende siempre. Ya os dije que la cosa me parecía ir demasiado bien.

— a mí no me preocupa mucho eso. (Respondí restando algo de importancia. Mañana interrogaremos a Zarpas, y seguro que nos dará algo. Sí, a él y a Lars ¿recordáis?

— Cierto, ya me encargué de eso. Una patrulla le espera mañana para cogerle y traerlo aquí. No podrá escapar tan rápidamente. (Un suricato bien elegante, nos entregó nuestra petición. Una lasaña con champiñones para Nick, un pollo asado para Tód y un plato cargado de verduras con zanahorias para mí. En lo comíamos, Nick quiso hablar más claro al otro zorro y tratando de romper todas las barreras, aunque con la boca llena).

— Tód…cuando te conocí pensé que eras un demente desalmado, pero tus habilidades y forma de ser me han causado buena impresión. Así que…espero que puedas perdonar todo lo que he malpensado de ti y que realmente podamos…ser algo más que compañeros.

— (Nick le extendió la mano y Tód bastante alegre se la estrechó).

— Desde luego Nick, es un placer conocerte…y a ti también Hopps

— (Me estiró la misma mano para estrechársela a lo que acepté encantada).

— jajaja si…te ha costado estar a punto de ser trasquilado por una coneja pero…nos caes bien después de todo.

— (Tód y yo empezamos a reírnos amigablemente).

— Sí…buff menos mal que no me llegaste a agarrar la cola o ya me la estaría tratando de pegar con celo jejeje.

— (Me puse roja por un momento recordando mi enfado. Si, lo siento es que…cuando me pillas a malas…

— Di que sí. Si no hubiera sido mala, aún estaría timando por ahí.

— (Tód preguntó curioso).

— ¿Timando? ¿Eras timador?

— Sí, pero desde que aquí, la conejita presente me hizo ayudarla en un caso me quitó las ganas y me hice Policía.

— (Tód saltó por una rama que ni él ni yo esperábamos).

— entiendo… ¿Y…aparte de compañeros sois…pareja?

— Nick, se atragantó con la lasaña al hacer la pregunta y yo noté como mis orejas se pusieron rígidas. No…no que va, solo…somos amigos

— Jeje, sí, solo amigos de confianza. Vamos… ¿Pareja? Jajá venga ya.

— Jajaja, si…que…ridículo.

— (Tód pareció notarme algo pero prefirió cambiar de tema para no estropearlo todo).

— Bueno, hacer amigos es mejor que nada…mi trabajo normalmente no me deja tener muchas amistades. Normalmente siempre estoy trabajando y único cuando no es en casa ya sabéis.

— ¿No sueles ver ni a tu familia?

— (Pregunto Nick de forma asertiva).

— mm…familia. No. No tenemos mucho contacto la verdad.

— (Nick cambió el rostro por la respuesta que le dio y yo intenté escarbar un poco más). ¿Y eso por qué? (Tód alzó la vista no con muchas ganas de responder. Tomó un trago y nos contó su historia)…


	10. TRASLADO

¡Hola!

Esta historia fue suspendida y hay disponible una version mejorada en ¡Whatpad! ¡Aquel que estubiera siguiendo esta historia le invito a leerla y comprobar mi evolucion en escritura. my. /M4FmhFBLvR

¡Gran dia y gracias por haber seguido hasta aqui!


End file.
